


Hot Mess

by Lynn1998



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Has anyone seen that AMV of Adrien with that song hot mess by cobra starships?, Masturbation, Slow Build, thats what this is inspired by, this is kinda dumb but, ur welc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 48,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien is as innocent as they come. Being raised with a conservative father and home-schooling he didn't know the first thing about sexuality. That is until Nino exposes him to some explicit materials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     Gabriel Agreste's knowledge of teenagers was as extensive as his knowledge of children. More simply put: he had no idea how to raise a child. Nonetheless he still attempted to care for his son while trying to balance his work. More times his work weighed out, leaving his child in the arms of a nanny with a smile because she knew she would earn a fat paycheck. Luckily Adrien was always well behaved. Even as a small little baby he learned quickly to not cross his father. Consequences were often harsh and quick, yet got the lesson across efficiently enough to only require one punishment. Although he was a pristine example of a successfully obedient young man his father still neglected to notice the prime extent to his patience. If he let one fraction of a hair out of line his father was bound to know about it.

     The source of his stress was mostly from Gabriel's anticipation for Adrien's troublesome teen years. The infamous rebellious teenage years had been nagging at the back of his mind ever since his son turned 12. He couldn't let his son fall in to a predictable path of teenage deviants and rebellion such as swearing or disobeying his orders. It wouldn't look good for him if his own child was caught hanging around town with toxic individuals who condone sex, drugs, and violence. Thankfully, so far, his friends all seemed to be socially awkward misfits. But it still sat in his mind. One day, Adrien would disobey, and he had to be prepared for that.

     Thanks to Nino, that day was sooner rather than later. Unfortunately these unlawful adolescent acts are inevitable, and going to a public more than tripled that chance. Not to say that Nino is a bad kid, he's just a normal kid like any other. Adrien is also a normal kid as any other, yet his teen years so far have been not so predictable as the others. He kept his manners and unconditional obedience intact through age 12 and 13 and 14 and even now as 15. Alas, Gabriel was still dreading the boys 16th birthday. His teen strike could happen at any age, just because it hasn't happen yet doesn't mean it won't.

     Anyways, back to Nino. He was a good kid. A little bit out of whack socially with his utter obsession with tech and music, but he still fit in better than others. His DJ skills score him some extra social points as well, and his enthusiasm makes him a lot more approachable than Adrien. He tries to help his best friend get with any girl other than Chloe, and usually he ends up failing with a lack of participation on Adrien's side. He's tried setting him up with some of his own cousins who aren't crazy fans of his modeling. Adrien always ended up shaking his head with a thin-lipped frown.

"Nino, I'm not interested in anyone. I don't have time," he said as he packed up his bag for the day.

"C'mon, dude. You haven't even met Trish. She's super sweet when she's not hungry, and super single too," Nino persisted. The blond shook his head again.

"Sorry man, I'm too busy. You know my dad. The only girl I could think of that he'd let me date would be Chloe, and frankly I don't like that option," he reminded him. Nino groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Your old man needs to lighten up. You're a teenager! It's time to get out there and make an impression on the ladies," he said and waggled his eyebrows. Adrien couldn't help but chuckle at his friend and shake his head for a third time.

"Nino, you're so silly. I appreciate your offers, but honestly I don't think my dad would allow it," he said standing up from his seat.

     The DJ followed him out of the class room continuing to nag him about girls, but Adrien's mind was only half in their conversation. The other half was thinking about how futile his friend's attempt was. Given that his father definitely wouldn't allow him to date anyone whatsoever, but also because he was head over heals for his Ladybug. Despite not knowing who she was, he was desperate to know. He never sought her out himself to respect her wishes, but that didn't stop him from stalking Alya's lady-blog and secretly cheering her on to reveal the masked heroine's identity. He was aware of how bad it would be for her if Alya did expose her on the lady-blog, but he couldn't help the desire. Of course he knew that she would never be exposed, she's too meticulous in covering it up. Any hint of her identity wasn't enough to get a full picture. Like the history book she dropped. It was a perfect piece of evidence, but Alya reported that she had lost it not too long after she found it. It felt hopeless to get her to reciprocate his feelings for her, but he couldn't help but think it was because she only knew him as Chat Noir. He pondered the idea of his red clad hero knowing his civilian form and what she thought of him. What if she was a fan? Or maybe an admirer who liked fashion and noticed him in modeling ads. He smiled at the thought of his Lady oogling over pictures of him. Posters of his shoots plastered on her walls, a calendar of all his events and even his birthday, or even her monitor set with his face as the background. The image made him grin like an idiot.

"Hello? Earth to Adrien? What's going on up there, dude?" Nino asked tapping his knuckles on the blond's temples to get his attention. Adrien blinked and let his grin fall.

"Huh?" He responded and looked over at his friend.

"You totally dozed off man. What were you smiling about?" He questioned. Adrien felt his cheeks get warm.

"N-nothing, I-I was just thinking about…my fencing class later. I've been practicing and I'm totally stoked to surprise my teacher," he lied. Nino lifted a skeptical eyebrow.

"You have fencing on Tuesday's and Thursday's, dude. It's Friday," he reminded him. Adrien mentally face palmed his brain for not thinking.

"Oh darn! I'm gonna have to wait for Tuesday then," he said with fake disappointment. Nino's expression softened and then he smiled.

"Were you thinking about a girrrl?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows again and nudging Adrien with his elbow. Adrien felt his face turn the color of Ladybug's suit.

"N-no! W-what makes you think that? I already told you I don't have time!" He protested nervously. Nino laughed.

"Oh, man. You never fail to make me laugh dude! Who is she? Does she go to our school? What does she look like?" He interrogated. Adrien shook his head furiously.

"Nino, I don't like anyone," he lied through his teeth. Nino rolled his eyes and pulled out his bottle of bubbles.

"Don't lie to me, mon copain, it's obvious you got the hots for some lucky girl," he said. Adrien couldn't help but notice the irony of his statement. She sure was lucky, but not because he liked her.

"What makes you say that?" He challenged. Nino pumped his bubble wand and raised the plastic to his lips. He blew the bubbles lightly over Adrien's face.

"You're in the love bubble, dude."

 

 

* * *

 

     When Adrien got home he couldn't help but be upset with himself. How careless could he be to let Nino know what occupied his thoughts with a simple facial expression? Nino of all people. He wanted to have trust in his friend not to tell anyone, but he couldn't help but worry that he'd at least blab to Alya…and who knows how many people Alya would tell! The whole idea made his head hurt enough to sought out a couple of pain killers he found in the medicine calmer in his bathroom. He didn't know how to fix this. Once Nino suspected something about Adrien he had to find out. They've been friends for almost a couple years now that he was nearing his 16th birthday next month, and it became increasingly harder to keep secrets from him. That made him anxious. What would he do if he couldn't hide the fact that he was Chat Noir anymore? He would be vulnerable at all times to Hawkmoth and his undying lust for his miraculous. A thought just occurred to him that he had no idea who Hawkmoth was either. He could possibly have a civilian form like himself and Ladybug. It made his head hurt even worse. Before he knew it he was a shivering ball of anxiety huddled up under his blanket. What would he do?

"Cheeeeese…cheese." Adrien's ears picked up as he heard the small voice pipe up from his bag he left at the foot of his bed. Oh right, Plagg was asleep for most of the day.

"Plagg?" He spoke. He heard a yawn followed by the sound of his bag being rustled with.

"Cheese, Adrien, cheeeeeese," the creature whined.

"It's in the innermost pocket with the zipper," he grumbled.

"Mmmmm…very nice," Plagg grinned as he unzipped and smelled the heavenly dairy product. Adrien continued to sulk and worry as the kwami devoured his camembert.

"What are you doing under your blanket. That's not very heroic of you," the cat-like creature spoke as he approached the nervous teen. Adrien rolled his eyes and sighed before pulling his covers off over his head.

"Nino knows I like someone," he told him, wrinkling his nose at the smell of the cheese.

"Does he know that you like ladybug?" Plagg questioned as he licked his paws of any left over cheese. Adrien shook his head.

"No, but he was able to guess that I like someone. What if I can't keep secrets from him anymore because he'll be able to guess it right away? What if I can't hide Chat Noir from him anymore?" Adrien rambled and felt the nerves invade his voice as it cracked. Plagg laughed.

"That kid is a little thick if you ask me. I doubt he'll figure it out. Even if he finds out you like Ladybug he'll assume you're just an obsessed fan boy just like 80% of the guys in France," he assured him and patted his full stomach. Adrien glared at him.

"But I'm not an obsessed fan boy."

"Right, but Nino doesn't know that. Letting him think you're some creepy fan boy who dedicatedly stalks one of the most famous Ladybug blogs desperately hoping to find her identity to confess your love would set him off your trail. Oh wait, you already do that," he teased. Adrien's glare hardened and his cheeks heated up as Plagg snorted with laughter.

"Shut up," he muttered when he heard a knock on the door.

"Adrien? Are you talking with someone?" Spoke Nathalie's muffled voice through his door. He quickly reached out and grabbed Plagg, tossing him back in his bag and digging out a random textbook.

"Ah n-no! I'm just reading out loud," he lied. Nathalie opened the door and stepped in to see him sat on his bed with his history book opened up on his lap…upside down.

"Do you need something?" He asked politely. The assistant looked up from the displaced book and to the blond child sat in front of her.

"Your father wishes to speak to you."


	2. A promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kinda short, but thanks for the hits and the kudos! I really appreciate it :D

     Adrien took a deep breath before stepping in to his fathers office. He tries his best not to think about what exactly his father wanted from him, but it was extremely difficult not to. Usually when he wanted to tell Adrien something he'd send a message through Nathalie or his chauffeur. Whenever he was called in to Gabriel's office…it wasn't good. He's only been called a couple times in the past, but he had an inkling of what he did back then. Now he was completely clueless, and it was freaking him out.

     The boy peeked in to the large office and spotted his dad in a large white rectangle desk with a clean looking computer and a small glass sculpture. Gabriel sat typing away with designs laid out in front of him. The glare of his computer screen reflected in his black rimmed glasses and hid most of his expression. From what he could read of his scowl he was concentrated. Adrien took another deep breath and stepped more in to the clean and sophisticated office, closing the door behind him. The sound of it shutting was louder than he anticipated and captured his fathers attention. He froze and smiled weakly. When his father didn't return the affection he dropped the smile and cleared his throat.

"Um, Nathalie said that you wanted to see me?" He spoke with a firm yet submissive voice. Gabriel nodded and turned away from his computer to the white and silver phone on the opposite side of his desk. He pressed a few buttons and waited for the machine to play.

"1 voicemail from unlisted number," the machine spoke followed by a loud beep.

"Uh, hello? Mr. Agreste? This is Nino's father. I believe my son is friends with yours…uh Adrien? Anyways, Nino wanted to know if Adrien wanted to spend the night sometime when he is free. He said he would ask Adrien himself, but knew that it was really dependent on you. So, erm…get back to me whenever you can and hopefully we can discuss this together. Um thank you, and good day." The machine ended the message with a second beep. Adrien could feel his heart racing in his chest. Based on past experiences with his father he probably wasn't happy. The room was silent as Gabriel adjusted his glasses and turned back to his computer.

"You have nothing this weekend. No photo shoots or meetings or contract negotiations…and your grades came in. I must admit I was impressed to see A's and several A plus'," he spoke. The blond couldn't think. His stomach dropped to his feet and his brain was starting to twist in confusion. He was still frozen in front of the doors.

"At first I wanted to say no, but Nathalie said that it would be a good experience for you. Plus, we wouldn't have to worry about you for the weekend. After that point it did sound enticing," he admitted as he removed his glasses and looked up at his son. Adrien was gaping at him, and quickly closed his mouth and gathered his thoughts.

"You mean…you'll let me go?" He asked. Gabriel nodded and folded his hands.

"I think you've been behaving very well lately, and I am quite busy this weekend. It would be a good way to make sure you don't become bored with yourself," he said. Adrien felt like he was about to have a heart attack. His dad was actually letting him do something? This was insane.

"T-thank you! Thank you so much! I'll make sure to be safe a-and go to bed on time and not eat any thing t-too sugary and-"

"I trust you'll follow the rules. I'll call Nino's father back soon and make the arrangement for the chauffeur to drop you off around noon. You'll need to pack and overnight bag with one clean pair of underwear, and change of clothes, a pair of pajamas, a tooth brush, and any other essentials you think you'll need," he instructed. Adrien nodded vigorously and smiled.

"Yes! O-of course…thank you so much," he grinned. His father nodded and waved his hand to dismiss him. Adrien nodded again and left as Gabriel put his glasses back in place and returned to his previous task.

     When Adrien shut the door he leaned against it, replaying what had just happened between him and his father. His dad was actually letting him do something…he was letting him do something fun! His face split in to a grin once more and he shivered with excitement. He quickly made his way back to his bedroom on the other side of the mansion. His body was trembling with the promise of freedom. It was an exhilarating experience he had never felt before. The instant his door closed he let out a cheer with bubbled laughter. He danced around his room and punched the air with his extra burst of energy. His laughter became uncontrollable as he rushed to his bag and quickly emptied it out. Plagg plopped out with an irritated expression and groaned.

"What are you so happy about?" He grumbled as he blinked at the bright light.

"I-I'm afraid to say it out loud…it might be a delusion," he jittered and stuffed a pair boxers and a shirt in to his bag.

"What? Did Ladybug swing by and kick your father in the face. Did she kneel before you and ask you to run away with her and have a bunch of babies with her and start a family in the country?" He teased and floated over his shoulder. Adrien shook his head.

"Nope! My dad is letting me spend the night at Nino's house!" He exclaimed. Plagg lifted an eyebrow.

"The same guy you were just freaking out about knowing you like someone?" He questioned. Adrien paused.

"Oh…right," he sighed. He thought for a moment and let his hand down.

"I doubt he'll be too crazy about it. I don't think he'll drill me about it unless Alya puts him up to it…if he even told Alya. He might tease me a little about it, but do you really think he'll interrogate me?"

"Seems like a possibility, but if he already did today I don't think he'll try again to get anything out of you. Besides, it wouldn't give anything away if he knew you have a massive creepy crush on Ladybug. In fact it would lead him off your trail as long as you don't talk about her the way Chat does," Plagg said as he twirled his whisker in his hand.

"How does Chat talk about Ladybug that Adrien doesn't?" The blond questioned irritably. Plagg snorted.

"Chat knows everything about Ladybug. If you blab too much anyone would suspect. I'd keep it to a minimum. Don't talk about the mushy romantic details like 'the way her eyes sparkle in the Paris lights,' or 'the way she tells me I'm a piece of shit,' okay?" Adrien rolled his eyes.

"I know that, and she has never told me I'm a piece of shit," he spoke quieter in case someone would hear him swear. Plagg laughed.

"Maybe not out loud, but I sure would," he grinned. Adrien shook his head.

"Some kwami you are," he tsked and finished packing his bag with clothes.

 

* * *

 

     Marinette slumped up to her room with sore arms and jaded eyes. School had already given her a harsh beating, but piled up with working the bakery for both her parents all night completely knocked her out. Especially because today was super busy for some arbitrary reason. Her parents were extremely sympathetic when they left and promised to be home close to ten. They had a meeting with the mayor to cater for an upcoming event. The moment she walked up in her room she yawned and pulled down her hair.

"What a long day," she murmured.

"Tell me about it! I'm exhausted just looking at you," Tikki chirped from Mari's purse. She giggled and walked over to set her red elastics on her desk. Her phone buzzed in her purse, but she had already removed it from her person.

"I know I need a shower, but I'm so tired…I'll take one tomorrow," she murmured to herself as she made her way to her bed.

     Marinette flopped face down on the soft mattress and hummed in delight. She kicked off her shoes and found a way to shimmy herself out of her jacket. The girl was left in her jeans and teeshirt and socks as she started to drift off to sleep. As her eyes slowly drooped down Tikki heard her phone buzz again. The small red creature curiously nosed in to her purse and recognized the contact picture as Alya.

"Marinette! Alya sent you a message!" She announced cheerfully. Marinette gave an exhausted moan and shook her head.

"It's probably something about the lady-blog," she sighed. Tikki quickly scrolled through the messages and shook her tiny bulbous head.

"Nope. She left twenty messages telling you to call her right away," she informed her. Marinette then groaned and held out her hand.

"Fine. Can you please bring it to me?" She asked politely.

"On my way!" Tikki sang and dropped her cell phone in her hand.

"Thanks," she hummed and scrolled through the messages her best friend had left.

"Guess I have no choice," she said and brought her phone to her ear after tapping her contact. The phone rang less than once before Alya picked it up.

"Marinette!" She screamed. The heroine winced and groaned.

"What is it? I'm tired," she whined.

"Quit your complaining! Guess what Nino just told me."

"He told you that Marinette is tired and wants to sleep," she mumbled.

"No silly! It's about Adrien!" She hinted. Mari's eyes instantly popped open.

"What?"

"I thought that would get your attention," she giggled.

"What did he tell you?" Marinette asked.

"He told me that Adrien has a secret crush," Alya spilled.

Mari's heart was confused of how to react. He had a secret crush, but who? She thought back to Valentine's Day. His letter that he never sent, did he ever get her response? Maybe she didn't sign it…no she didn't at all. Of course! How will he know she feels the same?

"On who?" Marinette asked.

"I'm not sure. Nino said he wouldn't even admit it." Mari then frowned.

"Alya, this is all gossip isn't it? If he didn't say he has a secret crush then he doesn't have a secret crush," she said. She could hear Alya rolling her eyes through the phone.

"Guys deny stuff all the time. That's all they do is deny their feelings. Even if he says he doesn't have a crush on someone, it's most likely he does," she argued.

"I dunno. I don't want to be nosy. It seems a little bit rude to be so in his business, doesn't it?"

"Not really," Alya responded quick with little weight to her words.

"Then again you're in everyone's business," she pointed out. Alya giggled.

"Yup, it's my job," she joked. Mari smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say. I'll talk to you tomorrow, but right now I'm beat."

"Okay, goodnight!"

"Night…"


	3. Hopeless

     Adrien couldn't believe his father had kept his promise for so long. He couldn't believe his chauffeur was pulling up to Nino's duplex and actually letting him leave the car. He couldn't believe that his chauffeur actually left him to the company of Nino who was waiting by his front door blowing bubbles. His friend nearly bursted out laughing at how wide his grin was and the excitement in his electric green eyes. The blond boy walked a little more eagerly to his friend than normal and nearly tackled him with a hug.

"Holy crap, dude! I can't believe this!" Adrien laughed and hugged him harder. Nino laughed and then croaked when his arms got too tight.

"S-shit…Adrien! Too tight," he stuttered.

"Oh!" Adrien instantly let him go and wore a sheepish expression.

"Sorry." Nino chuckled and coughed.

"It's fine, I understand you're excited. I just…really underestimated how strong you are. Geez, do you lift weights all day or something? You don't nearly look as strong as you are," he babbled while Adrien was studying Nino's small two story house.

"Whoa…this is your house?" He questioned. The house was a light cream color, much like the other houses nearby, with an ashy purple trim. The windows had white boarders that looked slightly old and rustic, and the door looked like it was made of a nice oak wood.

"Eh, it's more of a duplex. My grandma has lived here since she was a baby and let us move in the other side when I was born. It's okay, but it's no mansion," he told him. Adrien shook his head.

"Mansions suck, man. I'm always getting lost when I go anywhere other than my bedroom, the kitchen, or the bathroom," he said with a smile. Nino laughed and patted his shoulder.

"C'mon, let's go inside. My mom is making some food right now."

     The two boys went inside. Nino's parents were more than welcoming to Adrien and had just finished cooking some pulled pork for some sandwiches. A home cooked meal always tasted better than the finest dining in France to Adrien. Of course he's only had the privilege to taste homemade food a couple of times, but each time he savored every morsel. The boys enjoyed a chatty conversation with Nino's parents and spent a few hours messing with the TV. They played some video games and watched some shows before pushing in a nerdy movie they've seen a million times and cracked jokes the entire time. Adrien never felt so alive and free. He knew he could do anything he wanted that his father wouldn't let him at home. Such as watch television for more than two hours and make a mess with popcorn and talk in an obnoxious voice while a movie was playing. It felt great, and Nino's parents made him feel more at home than he did at his own mansion. He saw it more as his fathers mansion, but he still had some space to occupy there. 

     Soon they were called to dinner, and they scampered off to Nino's room once they cleaned up. Adrien couldn't believe he was in someone else's room. He's been to other people's mansions before, but never someone's duplex or house or even someone else's room. He set down his bag on the floor and took in Nino's room. He had a billion records and headphones lying around, and practice turn tables on his desk. Next to his tables he had a computer with a few wires connecting it to the small practice table. He had posters of DJ's he's never heard of before and some he knew from him talking about it. His ceiling had plastic stars glued on and his bed sheets had rockets on them.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Nino announced with a smile.

"Wow…you're room is so…" Adrien was failing to find the right word.

"Small? Yeah, it's tiny. Probably nothing compared to your room," he said. Adrien shook his head.

"It's so…comfortable and like homey," he told him. Nino chuckled.

"Is your room not?" He asked. Adrien shook his head.

"No way, dude. It's too open and clean-looking. Y'know? Like I can be comfortable, but it's never felt like a home. Too fancy and stuff," he explained.

"Hmm, I see. Sounds boring."

"Very much. So do I sleep on the floor or do we bunk up?" He asked. Nino laughed.

"Oh man, I forgot you've never spent the night at a friends house before," he walked over to his bed and ducked down to grab a pillow and some blankets from under his bed.

"My dad never let me. I was so surprised he let me do this honestly. He called me in to his office and I thought he was…p-pissed or something," he stumbled over the curse word and felt pink lightly dust his cheeks. He knew that Nino had a bit of a mouth on him, but he didn't know how his friend would react to him swearing. He only did it in secret, but even then he was paranoid. Nino frowned and started setting up Adrien's makeshift bed.

"He called you in to his office? Why didn't he just talk to you?" He questioned.

"Eh, my dad doesn't work like that…he's too busy to just talk to me," he told him.

"That's kinda shitty of him," Nino scoffed as he fluffed the pillow. Adrien shrugged then examined the bed Nino had set out for him and grinned.

"Nice! Looks comfy," he chirped and knelt down to unzip his bag.

"I hope so…man, girls are so lucky," he sighed. Adrien gave him a curious expression as he pulled out his tooth brush and pajamas.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"They have it so much easier when it come to sleepovers. For one they can call it a sleep over without it sounding weird, and second they can probably all pile up and snuggle together in bed instead of forcing someone to sleep on the floor," he explained. Adrien put his stuff back and stood up.

"I'm still lost, why is that?" He questioned. Nino gave him a look as if he was crazy.

"Dude, don't you think it would be awkward sleeping in the same bed with what we have to deal with in the morning as boys?"  
Adrien was more lost than ever.

"Nino, what are you talking about? I have no idea what you're insinuating."

The boy sighed and face palmed himself.

"Okay, okay. I know you suck at social cues and situations so I'll spell it out. It would be awkward to sleep in the same bed because guys usually get morning wood when they wake up," he reiterated. Adrien blinked.

"Where are you getting this wood?"

Nino groaned.

"Oh my god please tell me in all of your years of home school you had an ounce of sex ed," he begged. Adrien turned red.

"O-of course not! My dad is Catholic," he told him. Nino groaned again.

"Are you serious? I could've avoided two months of awkwardness learning about reproductive health if I had a rich Catholic dad who home schooled me?" He whined. Adrien laughed a little.

"Was it really that bad?" He asked. Nino opened his mouth to speak, but paused to think for a moment.

"Well now that that I think about it…I did get to see a vagina. It was a drawing, but it's still fun to see that on school shit without doodling it yourself," he admitted. Now Adrien felt really embarrassed that he wasn't understanding the terms and words that Nino was using. He felt like he should know this stuff. Nino noticed his expression and frowned.

"You don't know what a vagina is, do you?" He questioned. Adrien shook his head. Nino sighed.

"Sit down," he instructed as he turned around to crouch under her bed again. Adrien did as he asked and sat on top of the four folded blankets that made his bed, and waited as Nino pulled what looked like magazines from under his bed frame. He cleared his throat and sat across from his blond friend.

"Okay, keep in mind this is a little…less than reality, or…"

"Fake?" Adrien questioned. Nino nodded.

"100%. Anyways, don't tell my parents I have these, but this is my secret hardcopy stash. The stuff online is okay, but sometimes a little over done, y'know?"  
Adrien shook his head for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Right, that's what I thought," he muttered and flipped through the mag. He set it down between them and turned it for Adrien to see.

"That…" he pointed to a woman on the page, right between her open legs, "…is a vagina."

Adrien peered down at it and instantly wore a look of disgust.

"Ew," he sneered.

"I know, right? That was my first reaction, but then you flip through these pages and it's not so much about that," he explained and showed different pages in the magazine. Scantily clad women in different variations of black lace and high heels spilled across the pages. Most of them were blond, but there were a few brunettes and red heads. An occasional girl with black hair would pop up, but he didn't want to think too hard about those ones.

"Who are these girls and where did their clothes go?" He asked. Nino laughed.

"They're porn stars, and they're just wearing underwear," he told him. Adrien frowned and picked up the magazine to get a closer look. He knew he probably shouldn't be studying these obviously sinful harlots, but he couldn't figure out the purpose of this subscription.

"What is the purpose of this? Are they models?" He continued to question without any ability to comprehend what he was seeing.

"To jerk off too, of course," Nino answered simply and crossed his arms. Adrien glanced up from the pages to his friend with an odd expression. Nino sighed.

"Have you really never masturbated before?"

"Master-baited?" Adrien inquired. Nino nodded and Adrien pondered.

"No…I've mastered Chinese and fencing and I'd like to master a few other things, but I'm unfamiliar with baited," he replied. Nino slapped his hand over his face.

"You're hopeless."


	4. K9

     Adrien spent his Sunday night on his bed examining Nino's magazine. Last night his friend insisted he borrowed it to "learn a few things" and to see how he liked it. If he was blatantly honest he didn't like it at all. The girls' skin was shiny and fake-looking, and their expressions weren't seductive at all. He wasn't entirely sure how the images were supposed to make him feel anyways. Nino spoke briefly about what masturbation was, but he was still unsure of what it was exactly and how to do it and how he knew when he should do it. He had always pushed away those feelings for so long because of his father. He had always abstained like the pure innocent child he was supposed to be. 

     The images made him feel disgusting for looking at it. He tried hard not to judge the poor women depicted in front of him, but the positions they were put in looked uncomfortable. None of it was arousing, yet he continued to look through it. Thankfully Plagg was asleep in an empty box of cheese and was probably out for the night, so he didn't have to worry about him teasing him. He knew he had to return this to Nino as soon as possible. He couldn't be caught with this sinful booklet.

     He sighed and turned the page to find a nearly undressed girl taking up both pages so he had to turn it side ways. She stood simply looking at the camera with wide blue eyes and her hand on her cheek. Her dark hair was in long curled pigtails that stopped at the start of her breasts. They were tied off with pink ribbons and her fringe held a cute little bow. She looked like one of those Japanese models with her cute expression and big round eyes. She wore a pair of cute pink underwear and pink stripped stockings, but her chest was bare. Her hair and her eyes reminded him of someone. He didn't want to even think of her name in relation to this magazine or the model, but he couldn't deny the uncanny resemblance to…Ladybug. He felt disgusting for making the connection, but it was so hard not too with those big blue eyes. He could easily tell it wasn't, but it was scary how much easier it was to imagine her in the same position. Those bright blue eyes peeking through her crimson mask and her hand on her cheek as if she was pouting. 

     He limited himself to above her collar bones. Anything lower would make him feel vile and almost like he was insulting her. He felt like imagining his companion naked was betraying her trust, yet it was so enticing. He later allowed himself to imagine her lower half. Her cute little belly button above the lacy trim of the pink undergarments, and her long muscular legs delicately adorned in the pastel stockings. The image made his heart race as his eyes widened at his body's reactions. His body felt heavy, and he felt nervous to be thinking such sinful things. What if she could tell he thought about her this way then next time there's an akume? How would he explain himself? How would he beg for her forgiveness? He immediately slammed the magazine shut and hid it in his night stand drawer under a couple of heavy books. The blond shut the drawer tight and flicked off his lamp before forcing himself to to go to sleep instantly.

 

-

 

"You need to take it back," Adrien insisted as lunch time started. Nino shook his head.

"No way dude. That mag is so old, I gave it to you because I didn't want it anymore. You can trash it if you want, but I really encourage you to give it another chance," he replied. Adrien shook his head furiously and looked around to make note of who was nearby and who wasn't. He pulled his friend aside to where it was a little less crowded.

"I can't do that, man. Something weird happened, and i-it's bad for me," he told him. Nino chuckled.

"Something weird? C'mon, Adrien, you're a growing boy. It's natural. Everybody gets that weird feeling at first," he assured his anxious friend. Adrien sighed.

"I don't think you understand, it's…sick and wrong and it makes me feel bad," he spoke quietly as pink started to pinch his cheeks.

"Whoa, dude. I know your dad raised you Catholic and all, but relax it's no big deal. It's actually really good for you. It relieves stress and sends feel-good chemicals to your brain when you're done," he explained. Adrien furrowed his brow. He was starting to get annoyed with not knowing what the hell he was talking about.

"Done with what?" He questioned.

"Y'know…jerking it," he said making an obscure motion with his hand.

"How do you know if you're done?"

"Trust me, you'll know," he chuckled. Adrien shook his head once again.

"No, it doesn't matter I'm not gonna do that. I'll find a way to get rid of the magazine tonight by myself," he told him.

"Go ahead, if it makes you feel better. Just know that it's totally okay to keep it if you change your mind," he assured him. Adrien opened his mouth to speak when a loud thud erupted through out the town. They whipped their heads around to see a villain on top of a giant beast charge towards the school. The blond's eyes widened and he quickly darted off away from Nino who ran off in the opposite direction screaming.

"Ha ha!" Boomed a loud voice, almost like a bark.

"Kneel before me! Queen Canine, and obey my every command like the mutts you are!" The villain growled.

"Plagg! Plagg, wake up!" Adrien ordered desperately looking through his bag.

"Cheeeese?" The creature spoke.

"Eat it fast, we've got trouble," he urged looking over the hedge he was hiding behind. The villain wore a white suit with black spots on it and evilish yellow eyes like a dog. Her dark hair was pulled in to ponytails to look like floppy dog ears, and she had a short stubby tail. She was on top of what looked like a majorly oversized dog with a nasty snarl.

"Hmmm…looks like a handful. You know where ladybug is?" He asked. Adrien glared at his kwami.

"No, I don't. I'm sure when she sees Chat Noir she'll get in on the action," he replied curtly.

"Me-ow, okay okay. No need to get hissy," Plagg teased. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Claws out, Plagg," he ordered. His kwami instantly jumped in to his ring and transformed him in to his hero identity.

     Chat Noir jumped over the hedge he was occupying and properly observed the scene in front of him. Queen Canine was using her akume powers to turn all the civilians in to dogs. Hundreds of breeds were running around with no place or purpose to go to. Chat witnessed the villain turn Chloe in to a snappy Pomeranian and Nino in to a wild Rottweiler. He glared at the spotted lady and instantly charged towards her. As he was about to jump up he ran in to someone hard and accidentally knocked them both over on the pavement.

"Ah!" The girl cried out as she cupped the back of her head to protect from the hard ground.

"Geez, I'm so sorry," he apologized. He was distracted by the villain that he had no idea who was below him.

"You stupid cat! Watch where you're going," snapped the girl. Her voice sounded familiar. Familiar enough for him to finally look down at just who he was pinning down.

"Marinette?" He spoke. The fashion designer rolled her eyes and attempted to push him off. His legs and arms caging her to the ground.

"Hold on," he said. He quickly stood up and pulled her up with him holding on to her wrist.

"Let me go, I can take care of myself," she nagged. Chat looked back to the hedges he was in before. His bag was still there…but would she really make that connection?

"Hide behind the hedges, I'll distract her until-"

"Watch it!" Marinette shouted. Adrien looked over his shoulder to see the villain pointing her weapon at him. Mari pulled his baton from his belt and deflected the villain's shot away from them. Chat was surprised by how fast she did that and how well she wielded his personal weapon.

"Foolish cat! Only concerned with your own self-interests. Find some loyalty and compassion like us dogs!" Canine shouted. Chat chuckled and took his weapon back from Marinette. He gave her a look that told her to get out of here and she nodded in understanding.

"Your bark seems a lot worse than your bite. Is turning me in to a dog the worst you can do?" He questioned as he leaned on his pole and checked his claws at the ends of his gloves.

"You haughty little cat! I should teach you a lesson on manners!" She barked. Chat chuckled and took his baton in his hands.

"Or we could play a game of fetch and see just how dog-like and gullible you are," he purred and waved his baton in front of the beast that the villain rode. The dog followed it with its eyes and barked loudly.

"Hush! Don't fall for that cat's silly games!" She ordered. The beast ignored her and panted as Chat continued to wave the baton. He laughed and was about to toss it when a small flash of red smacked Queen Canine in the face knocked her off her beast. Chat glanced over his shoulder and grinned at the approaching red figure.

"Ah, just in time, my lady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all the kudos and bookmarks and comments! I'm so stoked to have over 800 hits with only three chapters posted. I hope you're all enjoying my story so far. I do realize I put this down as a mature rated fic and there is yet to be a steamy make out scene, but trust me when I say there's a lot coming up so stay tuned! I just want to reach out to all of you and say thank you for reading, I'm really feeling the love in this fandom! :D (PS, I thought y'all should know that I just finished up writing[unedited] chapter 14 and that this fic might be a bit long srry if ur not in to that :O


	5. Face to face

     Ladybug smiled at her partner. His green eyes more mischievous than ever as he watched her come closer. She had been watching how he stalled without her and felt that it was time for her to step in. She would've been there sooner had he not ran in to her civilian form.

"Glad I could make it. Looks like this one is easy enough," she said and crossed her arms. The heroine looked down at the spotted villain at her feet and nudged her head with her toe.

"Mmm…stupid cat," she mumbled and started to sit up. Ladybug examined her and noticed the discolored volunteer badge on her chest. That must be it.

"You're not too smart yourself, dog," Chat snarked.

"Don't hiss back, Chat," Ladybug said and tapped his nose. He couldn't help but smile at her as she turned back to the akumeized villain before her. Canine stood up on her feet and glared at the duo.

"You stupid heroes!" She shouted and pulled a leash out from her belt. She jumped back on top of her beast and snapped the leash like a whip at the two.

"Shit!" Chat cursed and jumped out of the way.

"Chat Noir, you watch your mouth!" Ladybug scolded and dodged the whip as well.

"Bad kitty! I'd tell you to listen to your owner, but cats do as they please don't they?" Canine spoke as she continued to whip at him. He kept dodging the whip until it wrapped around his ankle in the air and she tugged him over to her.

"Chat!" Ladybug called. The villain continued to wrap the leash around his torso, and sat him behind her on the beast.

"Foolish cat. So slippery to hold but easy to tie down," she grinned.

"Release him now!" She demanded. Canine laughed.

"Fat chance, Ladybug. You're gonna have to come and get him!" She sneered. 

     The villain kicked the dogs side and it started charging at Ladybug. She quickly jumped out of the way and found a way to get behind it. The dog was smarter than she thought and merely flipped it's direction to chase her. She looked around for higher ground and sprinted towards the school. The heroine climbed up the exterior of the school. Once she got to the top she took a moment to catch her breath while the dog barked and whined at her. It was unable to climb up after her. There was only one thing she could do and thankfully she had the time to think.

"Lucky charm!" She said and threw her yo-yo in the air. When it fell a simple red frisbee with black spots fell in to her hands. As always she was confused of how to use it, but as she looked around it started to make sense. After a few moments she smiled and knew exactly how to handle this.

"Hey there, little pup! You like frisbees?" She called down to the dog.

"What?" Canine questioned. The beast barked and wagged it's ginormous tail.

"Awh! That's a good boy! Do you want it?" She asked waving the red disc. The dog barked again and shrunk in size.

"I think you do!" She smiled. Chat noticed the dog's change in size and Canines uneasiness. Ladybug teased the dog a little more, each time shrinking it more, until she tossed it and the dog bounded after it. As it ran off Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo and shot it out to grab Chat and pull him up to the roof with her.

"Ah! Geez! That was terrifying," he said as she worked on unwrapping him.

"We need to hurry, I don't have a lot of time after I use my lucky charm," she reminded him. He nodded and pulled the rest of the leash off him. The cat grabbed his baton and extended it to touch the ground and quickly lowered the two of them to the ground. They started running off in the direction Ladybug tossed the frisbee, but were stopped short when the dog came running back with the frisbee in its mouth and dragging Canine with it.

"Ah, there you are," Ladybug smiled and took the frisbee from its mouth. The dog barked and Ladybug handed the slobbery disc to Chat.

"Ew."

"Get over it," Ladybug said. She leaned down at took the volunteer badge from Canine's shirt.

"Get out of here, you evil bug!" She ordered as she snapped it in half. The black akume fluttered out and she captured it with her yo-yo successfully curing it from evil. She took back the frisbee and tossed it in the air as she always did.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

 

-

 

     Adrien had to rush back to class after the they had finished up with the akume. It was annoying how common the akume villains were because it never got them out of school. Usually when towns are attacked by an evil possessed villain they close down the schools at least. Not in Paris, everyone is too used to it. Except for the tourists. They're always the ones who scream about it. After everything was fixed with Ladybug's miraculous things went back to normal. All the humans that were dogs turned back in to humans and none of the dogs that were originally dogs were biting people anymore. It was calm again, and the duo ran off somewhere private and returned to their civilian forms separately.

     Lunch time was nearly over by then and Adrien had to eat fast if he wanted to survive the rest of the day. He was on his way to his classroom stuffing some food in his mouth while searching his bag for Plagg's cheese. His kwami was extra annoying about it today for some reason despite never using his Cataclysm this time. The blond figured he was just trying to add to his stress of being late to class. As he turned the corner he gave up his search and groaned.

"Plagg! I swear to god, if you ate all of your cheese today I'll-" he was cut off as he ran in to someone. The stranger lost her footing and grabbed on to his arm, accidentally pulling him down with her as she fell on her back with a thud.

"Oof! Ah, geez…" Adrien hissed as his bag rolled off his arm and on to the floor.

"Oh my goodness…I-I'm so sorry! I didn't see you," Marinette whimpered under him.

     He blinked down at the dark haired girl and felt his cheeks get hot. This was the second time he ended up on top of this girl today, and that was enough to capture his attention. She was cute. He always kinda knew that, but now he was face to face with her it was hard to ignore. Her shy blue eyes and rosy cheeks reminded him of Ladybug, yet her eyes looked more naturally blue. Ladybug was gorgeous of course, but almost as if she had a filter to appear that way. Adrien realized he had been staring for some time now and turned red.

"No i-it's my fault. Sorry," he apologized. For some reason he was still crouched over her, so he sat back and held out his hand to help her up. She accepted it with a timid smile.

"I-I should've been watching where I was going. Honestly it's my mistake," she insisted. Adrien was amazed how differently she presented herself to him versus how she presented herself to Chat. He smiled.

"How about we say it's both of our faults and we forgive each other," he proposed. Marinettes worried frown stretched in to a happy smile.

"That sounds doable," she agreed. Adrien nodded and picked up his bag.

"Why don't we walk back to class together? That way we'll both be late," he suggested with a flirtatious smile. He may have been raised conservative, but he still had a natural ability to flirt. Marinette nodded.

"S-sure, maybe the punishment won't be as severe with the two of us," she chirped.

     He grinned and they started walking down to their classroom. They spoke lightly about how crazy that dog lady was just now, and how odd it was to be turned in to a dog. Both of them were lying, but never detected each other's lack of truth. Although if Adrien was being completely honest he wasn't in to the conversation as much as he was in to her. He couldn't take his eyes off her for some reason, and his smile never loosened the entire time they chatted. As they approached their classroom he opened the door for her and quietly followed her inside trying their bet not to disrupt class. He smiled at Marinette as he took his seat and focused his eyes on the teacher. Nino nudged his arm the minute he sat down.

"What took you so long?" He whispered.

"I ran in to Marinette, and we chatted a little," he said truthfully. Nino glanced back at the two girls and saw Alya completely interrogating Marinette about what had happened.

"You guys chatted for quite a while…" he pointed out. Adrien shrugged.

"I was already late so we decided to be late together," he replied. Nino looked skeptically between Adrien and Marinette.

"I see…"  
Adrien glanced over at his friend and rolled his eyes. Friends are always the biggest skeptics.


	6. Guilt

     Adrien didn't know why he hadn't noticed her before. It was hard not to notice her, and it was starting to confuse him of how oblivious he's been. When school ended he observed her lively conversation with Alya as the two girls left the classroom together. He became curious about her. All he knew about her was her interest in fashion and art, her incredible sewing skills, and what little she cared about Chat Noir. He also knew she was usually a nervous wreck around him for some reason. Every time he talked to her she seemed flustered and uncomfortable, but after a while in the conversation she seemed to mellow out. From the few conversations they had he could tell she was funny and sweet and kind. She was also very very adorable as well. He always knew she was attractive and such, but it was strange that it took him pinning her to the ground twice for him to see her true beauty.

     The hero sighed when he got in to his room and plopped his bag down at the foot of his bed. Plagg was searching through the entire thing for more cheese, but only found a few crumbs in the box he was given. Adrien sighed and went down to the kitchen to retrieve a box for his kwami. The small creature would've followed if Adrien had not insisted he stayed put. It wasn't out of politeness. It was to make sure he didn't eat all of the cheese in the house. He pulled out another box of camembert from the fridge and turned around to see his father's assistant.

"Nathalie. What are you doing here?" He asked shutting the fridge. The assistant pushed up her glasses up her nose.

"Hungry? The chef can make you a snack," she offered. He shook his head.

"Cheese is fine for now," he replied. She nodded and paused.

"The maid noticed something peculiar in your bedroom this afternoon, Adrien," she informed him. Adrien felt his heart stop, and his eyes grew wide.

"Based off your reaction you know what I'm talking about," she guessed. It took him a moment to find use of his mouth before he replied.

"I-I'm sorry i-it's not mine a friend wanted me to h-hold on to it for him," he stuttered nervously. Nathalie furrowed her brow.

"Adrien, what on earth are you talking about?" She questioned. Shit.

"Uh…what are you talking about?" He responded.

"I'm talking about the Ladybug blog you follow on your computer. It was opened for Layla to see. We didn't know you were such a big fan of her," she explained. Adrien laughed nervously.

"Oh y-yeah. That's uh yeah. I thought you were um talking about the uh candy cigarettes. They're not real, but a friend wanted me to uh h-hold on to them for him," he lied viciously. Nathalie gave him a suspicious look.

"Okay then…I was just informing you that I will be telling your father about your admiration for Ladybug for future gift ideas for your birthday," she told him.

"Uh…maybe don't? I'm not too in to her, I just think she's cool like the rest of Paris," he said with a fake smile. Nathalie thought for a moment and nodded.

"Very well, I'll only tell him if he asks," she assured him. Adrien nodded and eagerly rushed past her with his camembert. Once he was in the save haven of his bedroom he tossed the cheese at his bag and turned on his computer. Sure enough Alya's lady-blog was plastered on all three of his screens. He groaned and exited out of all of them and shut off his monitor.

"Was it that hard to find some cheese? You took forever," Plagg complained with a mouthful of the camembert.

"I almost blew it, Plagg! Nathalie told me Layla found the lady-blog up on my computer and I thought she was talking about that disgusting magazine!" He cried. Plagg erupted in laughter.

"Really? Humans really are poor confused creatures," he hummed and continued to eat more cheese. Adrien huffed in anger and marched over to his nightstand. He pulled out the magazine and glared at the cover. The women all looked like they were mocking him rather than seducing him. He growled and tossed the magazine on the floor.

"Stupid magazine! It's filthy and ruining my life," he grumbled and flopped down on his mattress.

"Hon hon hon, these are some nasty things. No wonder you find it so gross. A little too much for a beginner," Plagg teased as he noticed the cover of the mag.

"Shut up, I'm not beginning anything," he snapped.

"I'm quite surprised Nino had something like this. He doesn't come off as that type of guy," Plagg continued as he flipped it over so the cover was facing the floor. Adrien looked up to snap at his kwami again when he noticed the page it landed on. It was the same Japanese model he had looked at last night.

"Oooh, this one is pretty. Nice eyes if I do say so myself," Plagg said. Adrien frowned and stood up to grab the booklet away.

"Whatever. She's hardly worth a second glance," he growled angrily. Plagg chuckled.

"Is that why you were staring at her picture for so long last night?" He questioned. That only made Adrien angrier. He had no idea how he got so angry, but he was and he didn't like it.

"I dunno. I-It doesn't matter," he muttered.

"Hmm, don't you think she looks a little like Ladybug?" He asked innocently. Adrien shook his head.

"Not at all," he lied.

"You're right, I think she looks more like Marinette," he hummed and floated off with his cheese. Adrien snapped his head to his kwami with wild eyes and a red face.

"How dare you! M-Marinette looks nothing like her," he stuttered. Plagg laughed.

"Nino has a point kid, this stuff is natural. The more you deny it the angrier and ruder you get," he told him.

"Ruder isn't a word," Adrien replied with an annoyed tone. Plagg sighed and drifted off in to his bag.

"Alright. I think I'll take another nap. If you're so determined to get rid of that magazine I wouldn't put it in the trash," he advised.

"Why not?" Adrien demanded to know.

"Because Layla cleans out your trash," he reminded him.

     Adrien groaned. He was right, he couldn't just throw it in the trash. He'd have to sneak out and burn it or something. The boy sighed and looked down at the image again. The model was very cute, he'll admit that, and the pose was a lot more visually pleasing than the western looking models. He sat down and continued to look at it for no apparent reason. Why did he even accept this from Nino? Why did he always feel so ashamed when he looked at it? Where was this guilt coming from? Was it really so bad just to look at it? It wasn't like he undressed the women himself. Someone else has done it, or they even did it themselves. So why did he feel so bad looking at it?

     Plagg was right about another thing too. The model did look a lot more like Marinette than Ladybug. The cute and shy expression just suited her personality better than Ladybug's, and the blue in her eyes resembled Mari's perfectly while it look like a toned down version of Ladybug's. She was pretty too, but not nearly as pretty as Marinette. He felt biased considering he knew a little bit of Mari's personality and none of the model's, but it didn't really matter anymore. He had completely disregarded the models face and was imagining Marinette's in her place. Although he was still ignoring everything below the collar bones it still made him feel gross. Thinking about her so much while heavily focused on a pornographic image still filled him with guilt. He sighed and closed the magazine before locking it up in his nightstand again.

"So dumb," he muttered and leaned back on his bed. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to see Nino's face and number flash across his screen. He sighed again and accepted his friend's call.

"Hey," he spoke.

"Hey, dude. What's up?" Nino greeted on the other end.

"Eh, nothing much. You?" Adrien replied.

"Just playing some games, but I uh forgot to mention something to you today at school," he confessed. Adrien frowned.

"What is it?" He asked. Nino laughed with a tinge of nervousness.

"It's a really funny story. I think you'll find it funny after a while, but um do you remember when you told me you had a crush on a girl and you wouldn't tell me who she is?"

"No, I remember you thinking and assuming I had a crush on a girl and gave you no details because I don't have a crush on anyone," he replied.

"Oh, yeah that. Actually you sound kind of upset so I'll let you chillax a little and-"

"Who did you tell?" Adrien interrupted. Nino sighed.

"I told Alya…b-but it was an accident I didn't mean to," he told him. Adrien clenched his teeth and took a deep breath.

"God she'll never leave me alone,"he muttered.

"Yeah, I know. She's been nagging me about it ever since I told her."

"How did you end up telling her?"

"We were just talking to each other about our days and it kinda slipped up. I swear I didn't mean to," he promised.

"It's fine…what has she been nagging you about?" He questioned.

"She's been asking about who it is you like and what she looks like and stuff, or if I have any ideas of who it is and stuff like that."

"I see…should we feed her false information just to satisfy her?" He suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like-Ouch! Hey!"

"Nino? What happened?" Adrien asked as he heard Nino drop his phone followed by scrambling to pick it up.

"N-nothing, uh my mom pinched my ear for spending too much time on technology," he replied. Adrien was a bit skeptical, but decided he was telling the truth.

"Alright."

"Okay, so…I guess just talk to me about a fake person?" He said.

"I guess so…where do I start?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After further analysis of what I have written so far of this fic might be more suitably rated explicit, but like idk if I should change that now or change that once it gets there…ehh. Also thanks so much for over 1000 hits! You guys are the best, thank you for reading my crazy fic lmao :D


	7. Scram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh my gosh thank you for over 1300 hits you guys are so amazing! Thank you for reading I really appreciate it <3 I also recently posted a adriennette one shot so if you haven't read that and might be interested plz check that out its really fluffy and not like this at all (lmao) anyways if you don't I'm still grateful for everyone reading and bookmarking and giving kudos and comments it really means a lot to me I'll post again sometime this week (hopefully Friday) bc school is starting again and I have winterguard. I posted today bc we got a snow day, but this is probably boring you so I'll let you read the story now

"She's…brilliant. Absolutely beautiful. She's got these bright blue eyes that sparkle when she talks, a-and dark thick hair. She's got this laugh that's utterly adorable no matter how loud it is, and she's so passionate…" Adrien's voice spilled out over the phone while Alya tugged at Nino's sleeve.

"Let me listen, pleeeeeaase!" She begged. He held his finger to his lips to shush her, but she merely frowned in response.

"Seriously, put it on speaker," she pleaded. Nino sighed and quickly put the call on speaker.

"…I can't stop thinking about her. I've known her for a while, but…I dunno if I'd say I like her. It's more like I'm curious about her. I want to know more about her…get to know her, and learn what makes her laugh and smile and cry. I feel infatuated…a-and when she says my name it's like listening to wind chimes. She's just so adorable and rough around the edges. I've been so used to cleanliness and fancy clothes. Fancy this and fancy that. It's like your room versus my room. Yeah, my room is nice and expensive, but yours is warm and cozy and…it just feels better. More authentic. She's the perfect amount of imperfection, and I just…wanna talk to her," he ended with a short sigh. Nino looked up at Alya who was looking at the phone with puppy dog eyes. She looked like she was almost about to cry, what Adrien described was so cute. The phone was silent for a while, but Adrien quickly returned with a nervous hitch in his voice.

"N-Nino?" Adrien spoke.

"Uh I'm still here," he assured his friend. He let out an unsteady breath.

"Um…was that good enough? You think she'll believe that?" He asked. Nino looked up at Alya who was shaking her head. Nino took his phone off speaker and held it to his ear.

"I dunno man, maybe."

"That was so real. He was not making that up," Alya whispered. Nino held his hand over the phone and tucked it away from his mouth.

"How can you tell?" He asked.

"Do you honestly believe he was just making that up? He has a crush on someone and he's got it bad," she confirmed. Nino nodded.

"…hopefully it's enough to get her off your back," Adrien said.

"Y-yeah, totally but…um are you sure you made that up?" He questioned. Alya nodded.

"Yes, good. Good."

"Of course I did. I already told you I don't like anyone," he replied. Nino shook his head and Alya rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, dude. You can tell me who it is," he tried to coax him. Adrien sighed.

"I dunno…it's complicated," he responded. 

"Complicated?" Nino perked up, and Alya pressed her ear on the other side of Nino's phone.

"I…" Adrien sighed.

"I just dunno. There's definitely someone on my mind, but I don't know how to feel about her yet," he admitted.

"You can tell me, dude. We could figure this out together," Nino said. Adrien yawned.

"I'll tell you when I'm 100% certain of how I feel…but right now I'm beat. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. See ya…"

"Bye," Adrien said followed by a click to say he had hung up.

"Ugh…" Nino groaned.

"He's in so much denial right now," Alya decided.

"I dunno, maybe he just doesn't like anyone," Nino replied.

"C'mon, Nino! Don't be so thick headed, of course he does. Did you not hear how he talked about her?"

"Yeah, I heard it and it was super cheesy."

"I'll admit parts of it did sound kinda fake, but there were parts that sounded really true," Alya persisted.

"Like when?" Nino challenged.

"When he was talking about her imperfections and stuff. Mostly towards the end, but it really sounds like he wants to reach out to this girl!" She said. Nino thought for a moment and set his phone down.

"Okay…let's say he does like a girl and isn't telling me. Who is it, and how do we get them together?" He asked.

"I don't know! He's your best friend," she reminded him.

"That doesn't mean I know everything about him! He's kind of an odd person, and it's hard to tell what he's thinking."

"Do you have any guesses? Maybe just a suspicion?" She nearly begged. Nino sighed and shrugged.

"My mind is blank. He's shown no interest in any of the girls in our classes, and pretty much a negative interest in girls in general."

"Like in a gay way?"

"No, that kid has no perception of sexuality," he told her. Alya tilted her head curiously.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"His dad is Catholic, so he didn't let his tutors teach him sex-ed when he was home schooled," he explained.

"What? No way!"

"But don't tell him I told you that! D-don't tell anyone because I really shouldn't have told you that," he said. Alya nodded.

"Of course. Your secret is safe with me," she promised.

"Good. He'd kill me if he knew I told you that too…"

 

-

 

     Adrien jolted upright in his bed. His breath was heavy as sweat dropped down the side of his face and down his neck. It was dark, and he could see the moon peaking through his windows. The only thing he could think about was the wetness his body was producing. Strangely, his mouth was the only thing that was dry as he gasped for breath. His brain was going crazy trying to figure out what was happening, but it was difficult to focus when even his pants felt wet and sticky. It was very uncomfortable, and the cool air made his skin feel clammy and disgusting.

     The boy pulled off his covers and got out of his bed. He blindly made his way to his personal bathroom and flicked on the lights. The light pierced his eyes and he winced as he adjusted to the brightness. He groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before pulling off his damp shirt. The fabric fell to the ground with a soft flapping sound followed by his pajamas pants. As he suspected most of the wetness resided in his boxers, yet it felt stickier than sweat. He groaned at the thought that he might be wet the bed, but then again it was also thicker than pee. The blond curiously pulled down the elastic and felt the strange substance with his finger. It was almost clear and white. It was also disgusting.

     He felt his heart jolt at the mess in his undergarment. Adrien quickly stripped it off as if it was made of fire and hopped in to the shower to rid himself of the awful feeling that overwhelmed him. What was that, and why did it make him feel so uneasy? He had so many unanswered questions, yet he didn't know who he could ask. As soon as he hopped in he hopped right back out of his shower and dried himself off. He needed to clear his mind, or get some fresh air. This was getting too be too much. As he rushed to dress himself his gaze snagged on his nightstand. The magazine inside was out of sight, but he still couldn't help but feel like it was taunting him. He hated it.

 

-

 

     Chat Noir jumped from roof top to roof top in the cold night air. The wind stung his cheeks, and kissed them beat red. The hero ignored the affection from his velocity and bounded off in any random direction. All he wanted to think about was the cold air and the lights glittering across Paris. He found his mind drifting back to a mere hour ago, but always forced it back to what he was doing in the moment. Chat Noir didn't have to worry about that, it was Adrien's problem, and Adrien could ask someone about it later. Right now it didn't matter.

     After what felt like a half hour of jumping around the town he settled on the roof of a simple patisserie with a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. He took a moment to catch his breath, panting and closing his eyes briefly. The blond then sat on the edge of the roof staring at the dazzling lights from the tower. It was like a permanent Christmas tree in the middle of the busy town. His eyes raked the landmark up and down, but it was hard to get his thoughts to stick to it. All he could think about was how stiff and on edge he was, yet he felt kinda good too. If he wasn't so stressed about the odd occurrence he had experienced he would've felt even better. But what he could feel was a sense of release. As if there had been an increasing pressure on him, and it was all released tonight. His body felt tense, yet more agile than ever.

     The boy sighed, his breath clouding up in the air as he rolled his neck. His muscles were looser, and after his shower his skin felt clearer. It was…strange and he couldn't quite understand. Maybe it had something to do with the even stranger substance in his underwear, but he still didn't want to think about that. It scared him, and he felt like a complete freak. Who else does that? He couldn't imagine that being a normal thing for anyone. The boy sighed again when he suddenly felt wetness spray him. He hissed and looked down at the source. Below the roof he occupied was a terrace decorated with flowers in pots. Just below his feet stood his classmate with a squirt bottle and an impatient look on her face.

"Scram kitty," Marinetter ordered.

"I'm busy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on tumblr if y'all wanna chat or see what I do when I'm not writing sin @fryingpanss


	8. Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! I'm gonna admit I almost forgot to update tonight bc I was drawing a lot. I feel like every chapter in thanking you guys, but I can't help it I'm so grateful you all like it enough to read and bookmark and leave kudos and comments. I means a lot to me, so thanks again! I really like this chapter, so I hope you all do to :D

     Adrien had no idea how to react. His body felt more on edge than it had before, and a part of him was tempted to take her word and scram. Marinette tapped her foot impatiently and threatened to spray him again. Soon enough Chat Noir smirked instead of ran and let his body relax. She wasn't going to scare him off.

"Evening, princess," he greeted. Marinette rolled her eyes and sprayed him once more. Chat merely wiped it away.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded to know. He shrugged.

"Just needed some fresh air. Although I am curious as to why you are out so late," he replied.

"It's not even eleven, Chat," she sassed. He blinked.

"Really? I thought it was later than that. I must've dosed off early," he muttered to himself.

"Do you need something from me?" She asked popping her hip to the side and resting her free hand on it. His eyes drifted to the curve of her figure, and how she easily emphasized it with a simple shift of her weight. It was odd how he felt lass ashamed observing her body as Chat, yet he knew if he was looking at her the same way as Adrien he would instantly be riddled with guilt. His smirk returned to his face as he hopped down from the roof and on to the terrace.

"Nothing in particular really, I was just running around and happened to stop here," he told her truthfully. Marinette put her arms by her sides and hardened her expression as he came closer. The way he looked at her made her uneasy.

"For some reason I don't believe that," she blurted. Chat shrugged and looked around at her various plants.

"Eh, maybe it's fate. Although while I am here I'd like to apologize for accidentally tackling you today. That was very rude of me," he spoke as he drifted off to the railing and flowers. Marinette followed the cat with her eyes as she kept a safe distance away from him.

"I…I'm sorry too. I was in your way, and I should've been more aware of my surroundings," she mumbled. The cat chuckled as he examined a bud with the claw of his glove. He ever so gently ran it over the flesh of the flower and turned back towards her.

"It is my job to help protect Paris, and last time I checked you are apart of Paris," he pointed out. Marinette paused and sighed.

"Look, how about we say we both made a mistake and forgive each other?" She proposed. Chat's smirk stretched in to a flirtatious smile as she imitated his words from before.

"I think that sounds like a great idea," he purred as he stepped closer to her. The heroine stepped back only to feel the cold metal of the railing against her waist and gasped. The cat laughed, his voice deep and somewhat familiar to the girl. She felt intrigued by the sound of his laugh.

"You're quite the clumsy girl, aren't you?" He questioned as he picked a small leaf from her hair. She blushed.

"A little bit," she murmured and looked away from him.

     The hero noticed and pointed her gaze back to his with his finger under her chin to guide her. Her blue eyes stared up at his bright green ones, and she could physically feel her breath being stolen away from her. His pupils were dilated and wide, really bringing to her attention just how feline and oddly seductive his eyes were. She remembered reading somewhere what dilated pupils meant, but it could mean anything from drug use to arousal. Despite his peculiar habits and behaviors she doubted he was on drugs, but she didn't want to make the assumption he was turned on either. It felt like they were staring at each other forever, but in reality it was mere seconds. Only when he spoke did she realize how easily he had captivated her attention.

"I'd…really like to kiss you right now," he admitted in a low voice. Marinette felt her heart skip a beat.

"I-I already have s-someone else in mind," she stuttered nervously. Chat tilted his head to the side and glanced down at her lips before bouncing back to her eyes.

"Do you now?"

"Y-yes, and h-he's a lot nicer than you," she told him. A smile pulled at the edge of his lips.

"Really? Who is it?" He questioned.

"I don't have to tell you," she snarked. He chuckled.

"Well if he's nicer and probably better than me I don't see the harm in an innocent kiss," he hummed. Marinette's knees felt weak as he leaned closer and tilted her chin higher.

"You're Chat Noir. There's nothing innocent about you," she replied looking him dead in the eyes. He chuckled and shook his head.

"What makes you so sure?" He whispered, their faces close enough that she had no problem hearing his quiet words. She felt her face flush as she inhaled his scent. He smelled like the cold wind and fresh water, and for some reason that made her feel even weaker.

"It's just…the way you are," she murmured without making much sense even to herself.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…"

"Well there's only one way to find out, isn't there?" He purred and finally brushed his lips against hers. Marinette took a sharp inhale as he softly pressed against her lips and lingered for a moment. It didn't last long, but it was enough to make Marinette light headed. Her chest felt hot, but not as hot as his breath on her bottom lip. Chat smiled and looked down at her.

"See? Completely innocent," he said.

     Marinette shook her head and raised up on her toes to return his lips to hers. He was slightly surprised, but was quick to recover. His finger on her chin brushed over so he was cupping the side of her face, and his other hand held her other cheek. The kiss was as chaste as the last one, and with that said it wasn't chaste at all. Marinette could feel the heat filling inside her from his lips as he kissed her again. She dropped her spray bottle and her hands found their way over his chest as he pulled back for air.

"Liar," she accused. Chat chuckled and kissed her shortly once more.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," he murmured and caressed her cheek with his thumb. 

     He felt a sense of pride swell in his chest that he had persuaded her with a simple kiss to continue with him. He also felt the heat inside his body build up at the feeling of her hands against his chest. The whole thing felt good, and he never wanted it to end. He never wanted to stop kissing her, and he never wanted that feeling to leave him.

"I-It's getting late…" she told him. Chat wetted his lips and sighed.

"Is it time for the princess to get her beauty rest?" He questioned. Marinette rolled her eyes and blushed.

"Yes," she answered simply.

"I would argue that you don't need any beauty rest, but I guess sleep is kinda important," he smiled. Marinette nodded.

"I doubt a nocturnal animal such as yourself would understand," she teased in a whisper. He chuckled and let his hands down from her face.

"I hope I didn't delay your sleep too much. I should probably get home about now too," he said with his face and body still close to hers.

"Yeah…its getting late," she repeated finding it difficult to breath with him so close to her still. He grinned.

"You already said that," he told her. Marinette wasn't thinking about anything but his mouth. It was hard not too with it right in her face, and the fact that it was against hers not too long ago wasn't helping either.

"Are you coming back here tomorrow night?" She asked.

"Hmm…I'm not sure. Depends," he said vaguely.

"Depends on what?"

"I guess whether or not you want me to," he mumbled and pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek. He waited for her response as she tried to get over the spell he had put her under.

"I…I dunno yet," she stammered. Chat bit his lip at how adorable he found her and then grinned again.

"Take your time, princess."


	9. Goody two shoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goddddd guys I'm so sorry I forgot to update on Wednesday I was really planning on doing that!!! I hope you can all forgive me I was so busy with homework and winterguard is really getting intense! The coaches are planning 4 practices next week!!! I'm gonna die!!!!!  
> Anyways, thank you all so much! This story hit 100 kudos!! Y'all are the best feel free to hmu of tumblr ( fryingpanss.tumblr.com ) if you have any questions and such or if you just wanna talk to me :D thanks again! (Translations at the end)

     Sunlight beamed through Adrien's windows, illuminating his room with a morning glow. He slept through his alarm, and didn't wake until it went off for the third time. The boy groaned and pried open his tired eyes. His mind was foggy as he slowly pushed himself upright and tried to blink away his grogginess. He was aware that he had stayed up too late last night, but his mind was too slow to process what he had done. Instead he was more focused on gaining consciousness of the present. He checked the time and his eyes snapped open.

"Oh, shit," he cursed and instantly jumped out of bed. He hurriedly pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain teeshirt before packing up his school bag. Just as he was tying his shoes there was a knock on his door.

"Adrien? Are you awake yet? School starts in ten minutes," Nathalie spoke from the other side.

"Y-yeah! I'll be done in a second," he stuttered and threw on his bag.

     He didn't bother with a jacket and simply ran out his door. Breakfast was already prepared and slightly cold, but he only took a couple bites of it anyway. His chauffeur managed to get him to school only a few minutes late, and thankfully the lesson hadn't even started yet. He rushed in to the school and up to his classroom, nearly slamming open the door to see the usual faces. His face turned pink at the attention he had drawn toward himself as he made his way to his seat in the front next to Nino. His friend was looking at him like he was crazy while the teacher proceeded to start the lesson. Adrien tried to ignore his friend's hard stare, but eventually gave in and looked over.

"Uh…h-hey," he greeted.

"Rough morning?" Nino asked, still looking at him curiously.

"Um…a little. I just slept in. Why?"

"You look shaken up and tired as shit," he told him bluntly. Adrien hadn't considered how his lack of sleep would affect his appearance. Apparently it affected him quite a lot.

"I couldn't sleep last night," he replied simply. His eyes were like weights, and he could feel how sore running around Paris made him feel.

"How late did you stay up?" He asked. Adrien thought for a while and tried to remember what he did once he returned home that night. He recalled checking the time and then laying on his bed fantasizing about Marinette's soft lips until he was overtaken by exhaustion.

"I'm not sure. I think like…either midnight or 1 in the morning," he said. Nino chocked back a laugh and shook his head.

"Damn dude, you're such a goody two shoes. Staying up past midnight is doing this to you?"

"Yeah…I don't normally stay up late," he mumbled.

"I can tell. I only get like that if I pull an all nighter."

"God, I can't even imagine doing that-"

"Adrien and Nino, do you wish to share with the class what exactly you're talking about?" The teacher interrupted with a shrill voice. Adrien nearly yelped and tensed his body at the sound. His eyes were forced open as his heart nearly beat out of his chest.

"N-No mademoiselle," he stuttered.

"Sorry," Nino said rather unapologetically. The teacher rolled her eyes and returned back to the board. Adrien relaxed his body and frowned. Great, now he was annoying the teacher. He rested his head on his desk and tried to keep his eyes open for the duration of the class. With Nino nudging him ever five minutes or so to make sure he wasn't falling asleep he successfully managed to stay awake until it was time for lunch. Once they were dismissed he escaped to lunch time.

"What kept you up so late last night?" Nino asked as they settled in a nice quiet spot to eat their food.

"Eh…it was more waking up in the middle of the night without being able to go back to sleep," he told him.

"Okay then, what woke you up?" He rephrased. Adrien thought back trying to remember what it was, and then nearly choked when he did. That gross stuff in his pants. Just the thought of it made him shudder.

"Uh…it was really weird," he mumbled turning pink. He couldn't decide if Nino would actually know what was going on, but it was worth a shot, right?

"Weird as in what? You really gotta give me more details. I'm not picking up what you're giving me, dude," he spoke with a mouthful of sandwich. Adrien scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Geez…uh, I'm not quite sure what it was. All I know was it was weird…and gross."

"Gross? What the hell?" Nino sputtered. Adrien turned pink. Maybe this wasn't something to share with his friend. Maybe he needed medical attention like from a doctor or something. Wait, what if even the doctor couldn't understand what was wrong with him?

"I-It's hard to explain. I just…remember waking up and feeling really gross. Like I was all sweaty, and it felt like I wet the bed," he told him. Nino raised a brow.

"Wet the bed?" He clarified. Adrien nodded.

"Y-yeah. But when I checked there wasn't any pee or anything. It was all gross and slimy a-and kinda whitish?" He described. Nino sighed.

"Was it in your pants?" He asked. Adrien turned less pink and more red before nodding again.

"Yeah…do you know what it is?" He inquired rather desperately.

"Dude, you had a wet dream," he snarked and took another bite of his sandwich. Adrien's worried expression dropped.

"What?"

"You were dreaming about something nasty and your body reacted in your sleep. It happens to boys all the time," he explained. That ticked him over the edge and turned his face completely bright red.

"W-what the fuck? No way I'd have a dream like that. Does that stuff come out of everyone or am I like messed up?"

"No, it happens to everyone. It's called semen, but that's a stupid name for it so every just calls it cum," he assured him.

"Come?"

"C-u-m." He spelled out.

"Oh…what does it do?" 

"Well, when you put it in a girl, it makes her pregnant," Nino said taking another bite of sandwich. Adrien furrowed his brow in confusion.

"How do you…put that in a girl?"

"Uh…that's kinda hard to explain. Look, why don't you ask the health teacher? I'm sure he'll do a better job at explaining it than me."

"I-I can't do that! That would be embarrassing," Adrien hissed. Nino sighed.

"Fine then. What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

 

-

 

     Marinette sighed as she watched the clock tick. They were mere minutes away from freedom, yet it felt like an eternity. She hated when ever there was leisure time in the class. The second she wasn't focused on something her mind would jump back to last night. The memory of Chat's warm lips pressed firmly against hers made her head spin. She couldn't believe she let him do that. How irresponsible and careless of her. The next time she saw him she would set this straight and never let him even touch her again. She needed to let him know her heart was completely and entirely set on another. Another guy who completely ignored her.

     How could she blame him? She was plain Jane while he was a super model. He could literally have anyone he wanted, so why would he choose someone so bland? She could only hope that he would one day realize she was the one he needed. That she was the one who would go to the ends of the earth just to make him happy, and do anything to make him laugh. If only he could love someone as ordinary as her.

     She sighed as she stared at his blond hair. It was hard not to with him sitting right in front of her, yet she still felt it was a bit odd to be completely staring at him. Hopefully he couldn't tell. He looked like he was ready to pass out as he laid his head against his desk and rubbed his sleepy eyes. She smiled a little at how cute he was when he was tired, and resisted the urge to giggle when he yawned. It was only when he sneezed that she allowed herself to speak.

"À tes souhaits," she said. The blond glanced over his shoulder as he wiped his nose and smiled.

"Merci," he murmured. She nodded and smiled back. The boy kept his gaze on her for a while before speaking again.

"Uh…how are you?" He asked. Marinette's brain went numb for a moment as she tried to understand what was happening. Was he trying to…have a conversation with her?

"Um…I-I'm fine. H-how are you?" She stuttered in response. He smiled again and twisted his body to face her more.

"I'm so tired," he confessed and pushed his hair up out of his face with his eyes closed. Marinette failed to hold back her giggle this time.

"I could tell…rough night?" She said and leaned her arms on her desk to be closer to him. He nodded.

"Yeah…have you ever like woken up in the middle of the night and just couldn't go back to sleep?" He asked, his eyes still closed and rested.

"I think so, but only like once or twice."

"Well, that happened to me and I feel dead," he said and opened his eyes. Marinette felt kinda guilty for laughing, but he was so cute she couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry. I stayed up a bit late last night, but nothing too late," she spoke as his eyes studied her face before refocusing on hers.

"Yeah? What kept you up?" He murmured. Marinette paused, the memory of last night piercing through her mind like a hot metal rod.

"Uh, I-I forgot to water my plants just as I got in to bed," she told him somewhat truthfully. Adrien smiled.

"Good thing you didn't stay up too late, right?"

     The boy felt somewhat satisfied with how she responded, yet disappointed. He wanted her to blush and stumble her words at even the thought of what happened last night. He wanted her to be unable to stop thinking about him, even when she didn't even realize she was talking to the guy who kissed her not even 10 hours ago. She smiled back with barely pink cheeks.

"Yeah, hopefully you'll be able to get some sleep tonight," she said. His smile turned in to a smirk. He didn't see her lack of reaction as a disappointment anymore. Instead he saw it as a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À tes souhaits = bless you
> 
> Merci = thanks/thank you


	10. Cat got your tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I updated this on Friday but I can't remember. I'm updating today bc I won't be able to all week. Winterguard practice is on Monday Tuesday Wednesday and either Thursday or Saturday (the coaches haven't decided) so I just won't have time to update between practice and school. The next time I think I'll be able to update is next Sunday. Sorry, I hope this can sustain you guys until I can update again. Thanks for reading!!

     Humans are disgusting. That was Adrien's conclusion from what Nino had told him about the reproductive system. At least, the lewd high school version. Everything he had described sounded unpleasant and gross in theory, yet he kept insisting it would be totally different in real life. Adrien didn't buy it, but went along with his assumptions for Nino's sake. Although after his brief and rudimentary explanation of what sex is quite a few things started to make sense. Things such as why exactly adults are so keen on separating boys and girls, and why certain words made other kids laugh in class. He was happy to finally have a basic idea of what was happening to him, but was disgusted at how his own body and subconscious had played in to it. He would blame Nino and that dirty magazine he gave him, but he always had to option to decline his offer. No, it was his own curiosity that was inevitably going to kill this cat.

     When he got home that day he instantly plopped down on his bed and took a nap. He slept on his stomach in hopes to suffocate any chance of another incident. The last thing he wanted was another unexplainable dirty pair of underwear in his bathroom sink. Layla would indubitably find the plain, stained, patterned boxers he stashed away under his sink, and most definitely tell Nathalie about it. Then Nathalie would tell his dad, and who knows how his dad would react? Would he scold him? Punish him? Ground him? Hopefully none of the above, but knowing his father it was either one of those or worse.

     The blond sighed and decided to shift his thoughts else where. Thinking about his father really wasn't helping him get the rest he needed. Instead his thoughts focused on Marinette. He still couldn't quite tell his feelings for her. After Nino's explanation of what happened to him he couldn't help but feel like his spontaneous, yet short, make out session with her was left over hormones from the mess he had woken up to. Still, when he thought back to his earlier conversation with her at school he couldn't deny his desire to be back up on her terrace again with his tongue in her mouth. He's kissed many girls before for photo shoots and such, but the way he kissed her was as if she was a living aphrodisiac. She was irresistible to him for some strange reason, and he felt strongly drawn to her. His mind was still unable to comprehend why this was starting now and how he never paid much attention to her before.

     The boy woke from his nap with a warm feeling at the bottom of his stomach. The sensation made him smile and snuggle in to one of his blankets. Just as he shifted he felt a wetness in his pants, and his eyes snapped open. Layla would definitely be finding two dirty pairs of boxers under the sink tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

     Chat Noir did not come that night, and Marinette felt both relieved yet disappointed at the same time. She needed to tell him straight that she wasn't interested and that she was messed up last time. Her anxiousness reflected in her performance at school the next day, but not by that much. Alya bothered her a little bit about her nervous, but eventually left her alone as the day progressed. She went home with a headache and decided to resume one of her sewing projects. Her mind was desperate to think about anything but that annoying cat, but no matter how hard she tried he always pried his way back in. For some reason she couldn't stop thinking about his kiss. The memory of his warm lips replayed over and over in her mind like a broken record until she groaned and forced the through out of her head. She had more important things to think about, so why was she wasting her time on him?

     Marinette sighed and resumed her sewing. She was trying out a new design she had drawn a week ago, but was finding it difficult to get the fabric to cooperate. She would need an entirely different texture if she wanted this to work which meant she had to start all over. The girl frowned and lifted the foot of her sewing machine from the garment. Her fingers ran over the seams as she lifted it from her table to examine it further. Just as she was about to set it down and jot down some notes in her sketchbook she heard a small noise. Confusion struck through her as she looked around for the source. It came again, like a pebble being thrown at a hard flat surface, and she directed her gaze towards it. When it occurred a third time she finally figured out it was coming from the trap door above her bed that lead to her terrace.

     She curiously got up from her desk and stood at the foot of her leader to peek up at the door. A fourth sound bounced off the roof. Cautiously, she starting climbing up to her bed and held her ear to the door. There was nothing she could make out, but when a fifth rock fell she decided it was worth investigating. She slowly lifted the hatch as a sixth rock missed and landed just to the right of the trap door. The girl opened the door the rest of the way and looked around.

"So glad you decided to join me, princess," Chat Noir purred from the same spot on her roof he occupied a couple nights ago.

"You," she grumbled and pulled herself out on to her terrace.

"Me?" He asked innocently placing a hand over his chest.

"Get your butt down here, kitty. I have a bone to pick with you," she demanded. Chat chuckled, his cat-like eyes piercing through her like putty.

"We can talk like this. I think I'll be much safer if I stayed up here," he replied noticing her hostile tone. Marinette shook her head.

"Get down here now," she ordered in a firm voice. Chat smirked, her dominating words sending chills down his spine. He gave up and hopped down and made his way over to her. Maybe a little bit too to close to her…

"This good enough for you, princess?" He spoke softly. Her cheeks were enflamed as she glared up at him. He loved it.

"G-get away! Stop being so obnoxious," she grumbled and pushed him back. He laughed.

"My apologies," he smiled. Mari rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Listen, cat, I-I dunno what exactly happened the last time you were here, b-but it's not going to happen again," she stuttered, her voice nervous yet strong. Chat lifted an eyebrow.

"Really?" He questioned. She nodded with determination.

"Yes…a-and it would be best if you didn't visit me like this," she added. He chuckled.

"May I ask why?"

"Because…b-because I don't like you that way. I already told you I'm interested in someone else," she replied. He thought for a moment.

"I see…" he hummed. Marinette sighed and walked past him to go back inside. Just as she was about to open the hatch he spoke.

"Is he interested in you?" He asked. Marinette froze with her hand on the hatch. She looked over at Chat who was patiently waiting for her answer.

"Uh…y-yes. He's super in to me," she lied. Chat lifted his brow again and came closer.

"You're a terrible liar," he told her. Mari's grip on the hatch loosened as he approached. His stride smooth and graceful like a lion stalking its prey. She strayed away from the door and backed away from him. He had a hungry look in his eyes, as if he wanted to devour her.

"Well i-it's hard to tell b-because he hasn't come out and s-said it, b-but he seems kinda interested…" she trailed off as she felt a wall behind her stop her in her tracks.

"What makes you say that?" He asked, his face now a mere three inches from hers. Marinette's chest felt tight as she looked up at his piercing green eyes. They were heavy and lidded, almost seductive as they glanced down to her lips and slowly returned to her own eyes. It was almost difficult to breath, but he smelled like linen and fresh air that she couldn't help but breath it in.

"I dunno," was all she could manage to say with him so close. 

"Cat got your tongue?" He whispered in a voice that set Marinette's brain on fire.

"I…dunno," she repeated, her brain and tongue turning numb as she stared up at his alluring eyes.

     He chuckled again and leaned closer to hover his lips against hers. Marinette felt like her whole body was on fire from his heat. Her hands balled in to fists against the wall as he reached up and tilted her chin so their lips met. His mouth was just as warm as she remembered, yet the effects this time were…more severe. She kissed him back because it was impossible not to, and he hummed and smiled as he pulled back. Those once wild eyes now oddly calm.

"That's my princess," he purred. Marinette blinked up at him and blushed, her lungs struggling to take deep breaths. She opened her mouth to speak, but found herself speechless once again as he ducked down and feathered sweet kisses against her neck. Instead of words only a shy sound escaped her lips as her eyes fluttered closed and she sank deeper in to Chat Noir.


	11. Stupid cat

     Marinette glared at her desk. She was burning up under her scarf, but if she took it off she would be even more uncomfortable. Thankfully her interest in fashion covered up the real reason she was wearing a scarf in such warm weather. She told everyone she liked the infinity scarf trend and wanted to try it out, but in reality she was covering all of the red and purple splotches up and down the side of her neck. If Alya saw that she'd freak out, and then Mari would have to lie to satiate her thirst for knowledge and gossip.

     That stupid cat. Why did she let him do that? It was bad enough that she let him kiss her. Why couldn't she just push him away and say no? It was killing her brain how he made her so weak just by standing so close to her. He was…intoxicating, and it drove her crazy that he could paralyze her just by whispering in her ear. That stupid…stupid cat. She didn't care how nice it felt when he kissed her. She didn't care how warm and gentle his lips were, or how much hotter his mouth was against her neck. His careful teeth pulling at her bottom lip, or his hands drifting down her hips and the small of her back. How wild and needy his eyes looked when he pulled back, only to dive back in for more…

     It was only when Alya nudged her did she realize the bell had rung and the day was over. She cursed herself for dozing off about that dumb cat and quickly gathered her stuff to join Alya outside. Despite the minimum amount of participation she put in to class, Marinette felt exhausted. She didn't even stay up that late last night. Of course she would've preferred to go to bed earlier, but her hands were kinda full. It took her a moment for her to notice what Alya was talking about and actually listen once.

"…like Nino was on the phone with him and he didn't even suspect I was listening in on them. How stealthy is that?"

"I'm sorry…what?" Marinette asked. She was completely lost. Alya crossed her arms.

"C'mon, girl, wake up. What's going on up there?" She asked tapping her temple. Mari winced and then shrugged.

"I got a lot on my mind," she said vaguely.

"Apparently, I've been talking about Adrien the whole time and haven't even noticed," she sassed. Mari blinked at her with wide eyes.

"Adrien? What were you saying?" She questioned desperately. Alya laughed.

"Mari, you're so cute. I was just updating you on that secret crush thing," she winked. Mari furrowed her brow.

"Huh?"

"His secret crush! The one I told you about a few days ago?"

"Oh, that one. I thought we decided it was just gossip."

"You decided it was gossip, but I didn't. I did some digging," she told her. Marinette frowned.

"C'mon, Alya leave the poor guy alone."

"It wasn't me. Nino did it," she said.

"Huh?"  
Alya rolled her eyes.

"I was just telling you about this. Just a couple days ago I was at Nino's house and he called Adrien to ask him about it," she informed her.

"What? How did you talk him in to that?"

"Turns out he was pretty curious about it too, except he didn't want to annoy Adrien with questions. Fortunately I was there to push him to do it, and oh my god we hit the jackpot," she grinned. Mari lifted a skeptical eyebrow.

"Are you sure he wasn't lying to get you two off his back?"

"He was at first. Like he was so stubborn and so he decided to make up some one to throw me off his trail because he didn't know I was listening. He thought he was just talking to Nino. Ha! I'm so clever."

"Okay…?"

"Anyways! He was lying at first, but oh my god at the end he totally confessed to liking someone," she said. Marinette's eyes lit up.

"Really? Did he say who?" She asked. Alya shook her head.

"Unfortunately the name is still unavailable, but I set Nino on him to figure it out. Oh my gosh, Mari you should've been there he sounded so sincere. Like this girl has totally invaded his mind! And I think there's a good chance it's you," she smiled poking Mari's nose.

"What? Why?"

"He said that she had blue eyes and dark hair. Who else do you know that has blue eyes and dark hair?" Alya challenged.

"Maybe it's someone outside of class. Someone we don't know. Honestly, Alya I doubt it's me. I mean…he probably just sees me as a friend," she protested. Alya shook her head.

"Nu-uh girl. If I wasn't so sure I wouldn't be investigating so much. Trust me. Just give me a while and I'll be able to lure it out of him," she said with confidence. Marinette sighed.

"Sure. Whatever you say," she muttered.

"Okay, well I gotta get going. Nino is waiting for me," Alya announced after checking her phone.

"Nino? Why is he waiting for you?" Marinette inquired.

"We're gonna hang out and do some more investigation," she replied with a smile a little too big.

"Oh okay…have fun."

"Thanks, Mari. I'll see you tomorrow," Alya said and gave her a quick hug.

     She waved as she ran off. Marinette waved back and watched her as she approached Nino. He was just walking out of the school with Adrien by his side as usual. As Alya approached them his green eyes settled over Marinette. He smiled to himself when he noticed the scarf around her neck and ignored the two friends greeting each other next to him. She was checking her phone before putting it away and walking off in the direction of her house. Adrien quickly said goodbye to Nino and Alya before going off to catch up with her.

"Have you noticed how much Adrien's been paying attention to Marinette lately?" Alya asked Nino.

"Huh?"

"Adrien and Marinette," she repeated. Nino thought for a moment and shrugged.

"I dunno. What do you mean?"

"Like that one time they were both late and walked in to class together, or just a couple days ago he was talking to her and he was like completely focused on her. Now he's walking with her," she told him.

"Really?" He questioned. Alya nodded and pointed over at Adrien and Marinette walking side by side.  
Once he had caught up to her Marinette was pleasantly surprised to to see him. She smiled the moment she saw him and had completely forgotten about Chat Noir who was previously invading her thoughts. She was thankful to have someone to distract her thoughts, but she was also just happy Adrien was talking to her.

"Hey, what's up?" He greeted with a smile.

"Oh, I-I'm just walking home," she replied.

"That's nice. Do you live far?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, I live in the patisserie nearby," she told him.

"Oh right, your parents are bakers, correct?"

"Yup." She nodded. His smile widened before glancing down at her scarf. It was woven and cream colored. The texture and shade went excellent with her skin and burgundy top.

"Nice scarf," he said. Marinette blushed and looked down at the garment.

"O-oh thanks. I've had it for ages. I think it's from one of your dad's older lines," she responded.

"Can I?" He asked reaching out to feel it. Marinette hesitated but nodded. Adrien smiled and touched the soft fabric. He wasn't really interested in the texture. What he really wanted was to see the marks he had left last night. It was a shame she covered them up so well.

"Very soft. I don't really pay much attention to my dad's stuff, but I think I remember modeling this one time," he spoke as he continued to search with his eyes.

"I-I remember that issue. It looked amazing on you," she blushed even deeper and failed to realize what he was doing. 

     It got to the point where Adrien's impatience got the best of him and he gently pushed the fabric to the side for a clear view of her neck. Marinette's face turned bright red as she felt her neck become exposed, and saw where his eyes were pointed. Adrien was too focused on examining the marks on her skin to notice her horrified expression. He tilted his head as he looked a little closer and gently ran his finger over the purple and red skin. Marinette shivered and he couldn't hold back a smile.

"Nice," was all he said as he pulled his hand away.

"I-it's not w-what you think," she stuttered desperately. He laughed.

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone, although I am kinda curious who left it."

"N-no one! Uh…it was…from my vacuum cleaner," she lied turning an even brighter shade of red. Adrien raised a brow, a little disappointed she lied.

"Oh?"

"Y-yeah. We got a new one, a-and I was trying to figure out how to use it," she continued. Adrien took his time to really take in her reaction. Yes, it was disappointing that she lied about who did it, but everything else satisfied him enough to smile at her.

"You must be a really clumsy girl to get so many…bruises from a vacuum cleaner," he teased. Marinette laughed nervously.

"Y-yeah, that's me. Clumsy Marinette," she said. Adrien noticed his chauffeur pulling up to the side of the school and frowned.

"Sorry, but I gotta get going. It was nice talking to you," he told her.

"Oh, yeah. I-it was nice talking to you too," she grinned. He patted her shoulder and hesitated.

"One thing, Marinette. Next time just say you don't want to tell me instead of lying, okay?" He spoke. Marinette wore a guilty expression and furrowed her brow.

"Um…okay," she murmured. He smiled and winked at her before walking off leaving her embarrassed and red faced. So far, she was just where he wanted her.


	12. Denial

     Marinette huffed in annoyance when she got home. Her hatred for that stupid cat more than tripled now that Adrien knew that she had been canoodling with someone. Now any tiny possible chance she had with him was probably most definitely destroyed. Of course he knew she was lying, no one would believe a mark like that was caused by a vacuum. It was probably more insulting than deceiving to him, but she wasn't going to tell him it was Chat Noir who had left the marks. That would definitely discourage any little interest he had in her.

     When she stepped in to the patisserie her parents were working on a small order. She greeted them and told them she had some homework to finish before heading upstairs. The first thing she did when she got upstairs was take off the hot and sweaty scarf and head up to her room. She sighed and set her backpack next to the trapdoor and flung her scarf where ever.

"Long day?"

     Marinette squeaked and jumped at the sound of a familiar voice. She looked over to see none other than Chat Noir on her pink polka dotted couch. He was flipping through her sketchbook, and happened to be where Marinette tossed her scarf.

"It's about to get longer apparently," she grumbled and crossed her arms. He looked from her sketchbook and faked a pout.

"Aw, don't tell me you're disappointed to see me," he said. Marinette glared at him.

"You really suck, y'know?" She told him. His eyes grazed down her neck.

"You would know best, Princess," he spoke in almost a seductive voice as he set down her sketchbook and sat upright. Marinette turned bright red and hardened her glare.

"S-shut up! What are you even doing here? Get out," she snapped. He ignored her and instead picked up her scarf she had flung at him.

"Hmm, I was disappointed to see you covered up my work today. It really should be admired." Marinette was about to snap at him again when she took a moment to actually understand what he said.

"Wait…you saw me today? Before this?" She asked. Chat smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe," he replied and stood up.

"D-don't come any closer!" She nearly shouted turning red. Chat furrowed his brows under his mask.

"Uh…why?" He questioned.

"Every time you get close to me you try to kiss me again," she accused.

"Hmm…well I dunno if I'd say 'try' considering I usually succeed. Plus, you always kissed me back," he pointed out.

"That's the problem. You get so close, a-and I can't think," she stuttered slightly. He grinned.

"So the problem is that you find me irresistible?" He purred. Marinette's cheeks bloomed like roses and she glared at him harder.

"N-no! It's something you're doing! It has nothing to do with me," she growled. Chat chuckled and walked closer to her despite her protest. She backed up until her desk hit her butt.

"Stop it, I already told you no," she ordered.

"I'm not gonna kiss you this time. Not unless you want me to," he promised. Marinette frowned.

"You ruined any chance I had with the guy I like, thanks a lot," she grumbled as he stood in front of her.

"Oh? Are you still not telling me who it is? Or is it this tool plastered on your walls?" he asked gesturing to her posters of Adrien. If he was honest he found it adorable, and he liked that she was possibly as obsessed with him as he was with her.

"N-no! I-I just like the clothes…" she lied. He saw right through her, but decided not to bother.

"Okay. How did I ruin your chances with this guy you like?" He questioned. Marinette crossed her arms.

"The stupid marks you left. He was looking at my scarf and saw all of them," she told him. Chat's eyes perked up. Was she talking about earlier?

"What did he say?" He asked.

"For a while nothing. He just stared at them and then said 'nice,'" she replied. Adrien could feel himself fill with joy. She was talking about him. She liked him. No wonder she was so anxious and mortified.

"Yeah? How did that ruin your chances with him?"

"He either thinks I have a boyfriend or something and so I'm unavailable, or that I'm a slut," she explained. Chat laughed.

"I seriously doubt he would think that. You should've used it to make him jealous," he suggested. Marinette rolled her eyes.

"whatever, I don't need to use shallow tactics to get someone to like me, unlike you," she hissed. Chat smiled.

"Whatever are you talking about, Princess?" He hummed and leaned closer. She tried to back away more but found herself trapped between him and her desk. Just as she was about to escape from the side he had his hands on her desk, successfully trapping her completely.

"Y-you said you wouldn't k-kiss," she stuttered nervously as he ducked down to the marks he had left last night.

"Do you really not want me to?" He challenged and brushed his lips against her skin ever so softly.

     Marinette couldn't think once again with his body literally pressed up against hers. She couldn't find the right words to say. They were so clear in her mind before: no, get off me, stop it, but now that he was so close to her again there was no other place she wanted him. He was yet to actually press his lips to her skin and it was killing her. She craved it now that it was there. Why would she ever not want this? She had become aware of the fact that she was holding her breath and slowly let it out.

"Chat…" she murmured. It was the only word her mouth could form. In her brain her words were precise and firm, but when she tried to translate it to her mouth it only read his name.

"Tell me you want me to kiss you," he whispered and grazed his lips up her neck. 

     He lifted a hand to cup the side of her face and run his thumb over her bottom lip. When he pulled back to look at her she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. He was barely even surprised when she pulled him down to kiss him. Her lips were soft, and much more careful than he had been with her. She kissed him slow and reached up to run her fingers through his soft messy hair. He could feel her pulse racing with his fingers that caressed her face. Just feeling her heart beat made his desire grow tenfold.

"Tell me…say it," he breathed when she pulled back.

"Say what?" She huffed.

"Tell me you want me to kiss you," he demanded, his voice filled with lust.

"I want you to kiss me…kiss me now," she ordered. 

     He bit his bottom lip and leaned down again. Both his hands were cupping her face as his lips devoured hers. She gasped as he nipped her bottom lip and desperately pressed kisses to her mouth. Of course she kissed him back. It was useless trying to deny how much she wanted him no matter how much she liked Adrien. She would sort all that out later, but now she was focused solely on Chat's warm mouth and sharpe teeth. He nipped at her again before introducing his tongue to hers. She sighed when she felt it and happily accepted it. His hands moved down to grip her waist and slide down to her hips. She made a sound of approval before running her fingers through his hair again.  
Adrien could tell this wasn't right, but he wasn't Adrien right now. He was Chat Noir and Chat didn't give a rats ass about what was right or wrong. All he cared about was the softness of her lips and how touching her body made him feel. Everything she offered him was pure bliss, and he couldn't get enough. He was aware that every time he kissed her as Chat he was probably sabotaging his chances with her as Adrien, but he still didn't care. As long as he could kiss her as someone he was okay with that. She pulled back gasping for air and gripped his shoulders.

"God…" she murmured and rested her forehead in the crook of his neck. 

     Chat took a moment to reorientate himself before leaning down and pressing soft kisses against her neck. Marinette sighed and brought her hands down to unzip his suit by a couple inches. Chat's eyes snapped open at the sound of his zipper and felt another wave of heat pump through his body. Why did that excite him? Was she…undressing him? His question was answered when she merely moved the leather out of the way and smoothed her fingers over his skin. He let out a deep breath that he immediately sucked back in when her lips found their way to his clavicle. A smile spread across his face.

"I hope you don't intend to leave something behind," he murmured.

"You did," she mumbled between wet kisses. He chuckled.

"Touché…although it would be harder for me to cover it up than it was for you," he told her. Marinette simply hummed in response as her kisses got wetter and hotter against his skin. While she worked on his clavicle he took his time to feel her waist and hips. He found the courage to slip a hand under her top and press his thumb against her hip bone. If only he could actually feel how soft her skin was instead of the way it felt under his glove. He accidentally squeezed her hip tightly and groaned when she bit hard on his skin and neck.

"F-fuck," he hissed. Marinette was about to scold him for his language when he hastily lifted her up on the desk and leaned down to kiss her lips. She squeaked in protest, but was easily mollified by his tongue. His body was wedged tight between her legs as he sucked on her bottom lip.

"Chat…oh, geez," she moaned when he moved down to her neck.

"Marinette! Are you still doing your homework?" Her dad called from downstairs. Marinette gasped and Chat's lips came to a halt.

"Uh, y-yeah! But I'm almost done!" She shouted back trying to keep her voice stable.

"Okay, can you come down when you're finished? We could use some extra help in the bakery," he called again.

"Sure, dad! I'll be right there!" She told him trying not to shake. The girl heard a distant thanks before the sound of his footsteps back down to the bakery. Marinette let out a sigh of relief as Chat started to resume against her neck.

"Chat, I need to go," she breathed.

"Mm…you're so cute when you're flustered," he murmured and kissed her jaw.

"S-shut up, you stupid cat," she grumbled and found the will power to push him away. He let her move him out of the way and hop down from her desk.

"Don't come back tonight. I really need a decent amount of sleep tonight, thank you," she sassed. He chuckled and watched her walk past him to her trap door.

"But…you can come other times," she told him.

"Yeah?" He questioned with a smirk as he leaned back against her desk. She nodded.

"Yeah."


	13. "Just kissing"

     The first thing Adrien did when he got home was inspect the damage Marinette had done. He hadn't even released his transformation himself. Plagg came out himself looking rather grumpier than usual. The blond ignored him as he ran his finger over the tender flesh below and on top of his clavicle

"That was absolutely disgusting. I can't believe you did that as Chat Noir. Next time leave your gross human habits to yourself so I don't have to experience it too," he complained. Adrien rolled his eyes and watched the red spot as if it would change at any moment.

"Sorry, Plagg. I guess I got a bit carried away this time," he murmured and stepped back from his bathroom mirror to examine the mark from a different view. Hopefully it wouldn't get any darker or else it would be very obvious. Now it was only noticeable if you purposely looked at his shirt collar.

"Obviously, I can't believe…ugh. So gross," he cringed.

"Okay, I get it. Geez, we were just kissing," Adrien replied.

"Check again kid. Just making out pitched one hell of a tent for you," Plagg snarked. Adrien cocked a brow at his kwami.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned.

"Look down, you num-nut," Plagg hissed. Adrien glanced down and turned pale at the bulge in his pants.

"What the fuck is that!" He asked rather loudly as he jumped back and banged his back against the wall.

"That means it's time for you to have another chat with Nino because I'm not helping you out with this," Plagg said as he floated off to Adrien's bag.

"W-wait! What is this? I-I have no idea how this happened!" He shouted desperately as he undid his pants to peak through at what it was.

"Call Nino!" Plagg called with cheese in his mouth.

"Ugh!" Adrien groaned and hurried to his bag. He pulled out his cell phone and quickly found Nino in his contacts. It felt like the phone rang for ages before he picked up, and even then his response was too slow.

"Hey, dude. What's up? I was just about to call-"

"I need help!" Adrien cried still trying to peak through his boxers without taking off his pants.

"Whoa! Calm down, what's going on?" He asked.

"I-I dunno. Something is happening, but I have no idea what," he replied hastily.

"Well, maybe start with what kinda thing is going on. Is it like a dad thing? Or maybe a girl thing?" Nino questioned. Adrien thought for a moment.

"Uh…kind of a girl thing, kind of a body thing…" he told him.

"A girl thing and a body thing? That's weir-oh…I think I know what's going on," Nino said.

"You do? Oh thank god," Adrien sighed with relief.

"Is there a problem in your pant's area?" He asked.

"Yes," Adrien answered.

"Okay, I'm gonna be kinda blunt here, but is it your dick?" He continued. Adrien turned beat red and sat down in his computer chair. What?

"Um…I don't know, how can I tell?"

"Well. If the area that is having a problem is were your dick usually is then it's your dick," he told him.

"Oh…okay, yeah i-it's my dick," he answered.

"Okay then. Chances are…you're experiencing a boner," Nino informed him.

"A boner! What is that?" Adrien demanded to know.

"Well…like…it kinda just happens. Is this really your first boner? Like, I know you've never jerked it, but really you've never had a random boner?" He questioned.

"N-no! At least I don't think so."

"Anyways, sometimes they're just random. That's the annoying part of having a dick, but sometimes they're purposeful…or accidental. Depends on the situation you're in-"

"Nino, please get on with it."

"Right, right! Sorry. Um, it kinda just happens when you're body is ready to make a baby. I told you that sex is basically baby making, right?"

"Right?" Adrien confirmed.

"Yeah, so a boner is like the dicks way of saying 'hey I wanna make a baby', but that really just means 'hey I want some sweet pussy.' It's annoying but yeah that's how it works," he explained. Adrien had managed to calm down through the course of the phone call and was taking deep breaths.

"Okay. I can understand that, but…how do I get rid of it?"

"Uh, there's two ways to get rid of it. One way is really uncomfortable, but the other is like the best feeling ever."

"Okay?"

"So you could either wait it out, but sometimes it goes through a phase where it just hurts and it's uncomfortable so I wouldn't really take that rout. The other way is to jerk it," he told him.

"I-I still don't know what that means…like literally jerk it around?"

"Look, I'm you're friend and all and I'd love to help you out, but I'm drawing the line at telling you how to masturbate. All I'm gonna say is that you just touch yourself, okay?"

"Uh, okay?"

"Great. Well, uh you take care of that and I'll get back to what I was doing."

"Okay…thanks," Adrien sighed.

"No prob. See you later," Nino said before hanging up his phone.

"Bye," Adrien said to his phone before putting it down and staring down at his pants.

     Did Marinette do this to him? He realized she had no intentions of it, and that it was really just his own reaction and fault, but did Marinette really…turn him on? He knew that he likes to kiss her, and that he likes the little sounds she makes when he's kissing her. He never really made the connection that the things he liked made him feel good too. There was a definite ache there, as well as a warm feeling pooling at the bottom of his stomach. It was similar to the feeling after he woke up from another wet dream, but different. This feeling was less relaxed and more stressed. As if the heat was tight inside of him.

     The boy resisted Nino's advice and instead spent the next ten minutes glaring at it, hoping it would go away. Once he got to five minutes it the ache worsened, and around seven it was almost unbearable. He clenched his teeth as the ache became painful. It got so painful he couldn't stand it anymore. He took a deep breath and cautiously placed his hand over the bulge covered by his underwear. The pressure inside him instantly lessened and he sighed at the relief, although it didn't last long. Mere seconds after he made contact it only got worse, and made him growl in annoyance. He took another deep breath and lightly squeezed himself. His brain nearly exploded at the pleasure that pulsed through him. It was like kissing except ten times stronger. 

     His heart pounded at his chest. He shouldn't be doing this. It wasn't appropriate, and it was vile and disgusting. Even that make out session with Marinette was disgusting and immoral…yet it all felt so good. Adrien decided to be more like Chat just this once and said fuck off to those thoughts. They only weighed him down, and all he wanted was to get rid of his problem. He gnawed at his bottom lip as he continued to squeeze and grope between his legs. His free hand tightly gripped the chair he was in, and he could feel his legs tense with each movement from his hand. He squeezed tighter and tilted his head back to let out a large huff of air.

"F-fuck…" he panted and felt his legs start to tremble. 

     His mind wandered back to earlier. Marinette's lips warm and wet against his skin. He'd do anything to get her to kiss him like that everywhere. He'd do anything to kiss her like that everywhere. She was all he wanted. The thought would've scared the shit out of him a week ago, but now it was impossible to deny. He wanted her more than Ladybug. Ladybug was perfect and amazing, but Marinette was messy and adorable. As much as he loved Ladybug he was certain he wanted Marinette more. He wanted to be back between her legs, and feel her body pressed against his.

     Adrien impulsively shoved his hand down his boxers to eliminate any barrier between his skin, and moaned the moment he came in contact. The pleasure was beyond his comprehension. It kept winding tighter and tighter in his body, and the only way he could go was up. Soon he was covered in sweat as he gasped and panted in his chair. His fingers gripped the armrest so tightly it was on the verge of breaking. The pressure inside him kept building and building with his mind still occupied with the thought of Marinette's mouth. It wasn't long before all that built up pressure unraveled and snapped back like a rubber band. He moaned at the release and didn't even notice the mess on his hand as he leaned back in his chair and tried to catch his breath.

     Adrien stared up at his ceiling uncertain of how to feel about what he just did. He knew he should've been disgusted and ashamed, but it felt too good for him to regret it. His body felt loose and relieved like when he woke up from his wet dreams, and he couldn't help but feel kinda happy. He was happy from how good it felt and how overall amazing his afternoon had been. He grinned and released his armrest to run his clean hand though his hair. He was so happy, and so totally in to Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha-ha! We finally get to the real sinning! Lmao I knew this was going to be a sole build but damn did that take a while. Just wait until the next chapter, it's absolutely filled with Marichat sin


	14. How lewd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huehuehuehuehue the real sinning begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres only one line of French in this fic so I'll translate it here. Mari says "oh mon dieu" which means "oh my god" so yeah. If you already knew that I'm not surprised, but if you didn't now you do :D

     Marinette was warm and snug under her blanket. She was thankful to finally get a decent amount of sleep for once this week. The inconsistent visits from Chat had really messed up her sleep schedule, and thankfully she knew he wouldn't be coming tonight. With that in mind she went to bed early. As soon as it was dark she showered and got in to her pajama's before snuggling up in her bed. She fell asleep with a smile on her lips. Mostly because she was happy to be able to sleep, but also because she dedicated no time to thinking about her feelings for Chat and Adrien. The poor girl was already tired she didn't need to exhaust herself. Instead she fell asleep the moment she settled under her blanket.

     Unfortunately her peaceful slumber was disturbed barely a half hour in to her cycle. There was a soft tapping at the trap door a over her bed that instantly woke her up. She sighed and elected to ignore it only for it to return louder. The tapping continued until she groaned and stood up to open the hatch above her. She found herself face to face with a very excited looking Chat Noir. A grin stretched across his face and his eyes wild and wide. She blinked her tired eyes and frowned.

"Kitty, I said not tonight," she murmured groggily.

"You're cute when you're sleepy," he blurted and reached down to pat her cheek. She was too tired to blush.

"What do you want, cat?" She asked impatiently.

"I'm glad you asked," he smirked and motioned his hand for her to move aside. Marinette sighed and lowered herself back on her bed. Chat dropped down gracefully in front of her and reached up to close the hatch.

"I can't see with that closed," she told him.

"Good," he replied carefully grabbing her shoulders. She allowed him to guide her so she was laying on her bed again, her back to the covers and her head nestled perfectly on her pillow.

"Honestly, Chat, now is-" her words were cut off as Chat leaned down to kiss her. At first his lips were gentle and calm, but it didn't last long before they showed their true nature. Needy, and incessant against her own. She hummed in pleasure when he used his tongue again, and gasped when he nipped at her lip like before.

"N-now…isn't the best…" she stammered, trying to figure out what she was trying to say.

"I wanna try something with you, princess. Do you trust me?" He whispered, his lips barely apart from hers. She nodded, not thinking about the fact that it was dark or that his kwami had blessed him with night vision.

"Good," he hummed. A flash of green light burned her eyes, and it made her aware that they were opened.

"W-wait, what was that?" She asked.

"I released my transformation," he told her.

"Why?" She questioned.

"I didn't want to get my suit dirty," he murmured and lowered himself to reconnect their lips. 

     If she was about to say anything in response her words were long gone. Once his mouth was on hers again she knew she was done for. No matter how good a decent amount of sleep sounded, he felt better. Although her exhaustion did get the better of her. Her body felt ten times more sensitive then it had earlier today with him. When he lifted her legs so his waist was caged by her thighs she was surprised to feel skin instead of leather against her leg. It was still Chat, but almost like a truer version. She could even feel a difference in the way he kissed her. Almost delicate compared to mere minutes ago.

     His lips ventured off to her neck, progressively getting wetter with each passing moment. The sensation was enough to coax a shy moan out of her. His hands drifted up past her hips and under her night shirt. Did she wear a sports bra? She couldn't remember is she had or not, but she was too tired to worry about it. Thankfully he only lifted the fabric below her bust and stopped his kisses above the neckline. Marinette anticipated for him to return to kissing her lips, but was pleasantly surprised to feel his lips just below where he pushed up her shirt. She moaned shortly at the contact of his lips on her skin and felt her body start to tense up. His mouth only traveled further down her abdomen while his hands gripped her hips and worked on untying the cute bow that secured her pajama's. She sighed at how slow he untied the knot and reached down to dig her hand in his hair.

     Adrien couldn't help but smile when he felt her grab his hair and found himself desperate to hear her more. He caressed her legs, taking his time around her thighs and squeezing the fleshy parts of her hips. She moaned, and he relished in his success by tugging down her pajamas by an inch or two. He trailed off to her hip bone and deliberately sucked at her soft skin. His hands holding her hips down as he worked and her moans only got louder.

"G-geez…oh mon dieu," she gasped and pressed her head back against the pillow. Her body felt like it was on fire, and his hands and mouth only made the flames bigger. He continued to suck and lick at her hip before returning to her belly and kissing a trail all the way down to the hem of her underwear. Slowly, he pulled off her pajama bottoms and bit his bottom lip. He would kill to be able and see the mess he created below him, but he promised Plagg that he could wait outside while he had his fun. Instead he hummed in delight at the sound of her impatient moan.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked in a smug voice.

"M-more…please, don't stop," she begged as she became restless under him. He chuckled and ran his finger over the soft fabric of her underwear.

"Aren't you greedy? I wonder if I should give you want you want…" he purred. She whimpered in protest.

"You did say not to come tonight, maybe I should lea-"

"N-no! Please, Chat…" she pleaded. He bit his lip again, she sounded so desperate. He paused and then grinned.

"Alright, you've purr-suaded me to stay," he said. Marinette didn't even care about the awful pun he made, all she wanted was him to continue.

"Get on with it," she ordered breathlessly. 

     The boy chuckled again and leaned down to press a slow and wet kiss just above the fabric hugging below her hips. He wasn't kidding. He really wanted to kiss her everywhere, and if it felt good between his legs it would most definitely feel good between hers. His lack of experience didn't hold him back as he pressed kisses over the fabric. The sound of her gasp and the way her body trembled told him she liked it, and when he lightly licked against the sensitive area she let out the most sultry and sinful sound he had ever heard.

"A-Adrien," she moaned.

     He paused. His body was overly excited by the sound of his name escaping her lips in such a lewd manner, but his brain was trying to decide how to feel about it. There was no way she actually knew it was him, it was too dark for even him to see. There was the fact that he had waken her up and she had been recently sleep deprived. Perhaps she wasn't thinking straight and couldn't remember if it was a dream or real life. In the end his body won out in how he felt about it, and he smirked before continuing. She hadn't even realized she said it.

"Adri…ah…" she moaned again, weaving her fingers tightly in his hair.

     Adrien smiled and felt another wave of satisfaction roll through him at her voice. He finally pulled off her underwear and ran his hands down from her hips to her thighs. He cursed under his breath as he felt nothing but smooth skin under his hands. Not a second later he was ducked down between her legs again, desperately lapping where the fabric had been covering before. He still had no idea what he was doing, but he was overwhelmed with her sounds and her scent that he was just going on autopilot. His memory could faintly bring up the time Nino pointed out a vagina to him, but the picture could never tell him how soft and tender it was. Her lips were slick with wiry curls and the further he explored the wetter it got. The smooth texture nearly drove him insane as he essentially made out with her folds.

"Ah! G-geez…holy shit," she swore.

     Adrien grinned. He knew she never really swore, and when she did it was serious. His mouth continued to kiss and suck her randomly until he settled on a small bundle of flesh that seemed to drive her wild. She nearly screamed, filling his ears with the sounds of her sweet moans and desperate whimpers. Her fingers gripped his hair like a vice, and her hips rolled up against his face. As arousing Adrien found that he had to hold her down so he could continue his mouth. She whimpered in response and shivered when his tongue pressed harder against her flesh. The heat from his mouth and hands filled her up until she was about to burst from the absolute pleasure he gave her. With each movement of his tongue she felt the pressure build fast inside of her. Her hands trembled, and the only thing that kept her stable was her fingers in his hair. 

     The pressure burst violently, like a bullet being released from a gun, and it was an unbelievably pleasure-filled sensation. It rolled through out her body and left a warm relaxing feeling in its wake. Once she calmed down Adrien lifted his head and listened to the sound of her trying to catch her breath. He reached back to where he put her underwear and quietly slipped them back on as her breathing returned to normal.

"Satisfied princess?" He asked and pulled down her shirt. Her mouth was dry and her brain felt overwhelmed.

"You sounded like it. You must really like that Adrien boy to moan his name so enthusiastically," he teased. Marinette's eyes widened out of pure embarrassment.

"Oh god…did I…?"

"Loud and clear. Almost twice," he replied.

"I-I'm sorry, Chat. I-I didn't mean-" she felt his finger press against her lips as he shushed her.

"Don't worry princess. I understand. Besides, no matter how many times you say his name I was still the one who made you scream," he whispered and kissed her jaw. She shivered and wrapped her arms around his neck to bury her face in his hair.

"Stupid cat…"


	15. Mais putain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holyyyy shit guys my weekend has been totally crazy! I can't remember if it's been a long time since I've updated but it feels like it's been forever! I'm sure you're more interested in the story than my weekend but in case your curious I can sum it up in like three words: follow @adrienthoughts Twitter
> 
> (Translations at the end as usual)

"Mais putain! What is this! I told you to keep your skin fresh and clean!" The photographer, Jean-Claude, shouted at Adrien. The boy winced with a guilty expression.

"I-It was an accident," he stuttered.

"An accident? I barely believe that a suçon like that would be unintentional," he accused as he crossed his arms with a nasty glare. Adrien blushed and shook his head.

"N-no! It's not what you think, this isn't anything like that-"

"Don't lie to me, petite enfant. What else could leave such a mark? Whoever you're fooling around with stop for one more day or else I will file a complaint to your father," he threatened. Adrien's blood ran cold. He had no idea how his father react nor what he would do to him, and that terrified him.

"P-please sir! I'm very sorry, it won't happen again, so please don't mention anything to him today," he begged. Jean-Claude sighed and looked back at the makeup team.

"Work on getting that covered up. We can't have even a hint of purple in the shot," he ordered. The team of makeup artists nodded and instantly crowded over to him with sponges and different skin-toned products they tested in his arm.

"You're lucky there's such a thing as concealer. I won't mention this to your father today, but if it's worse tomorrow I will definitely have a few words with him. Understand, boy?" He asked through clenched teeth. Adrien nodded.

"Good. Once they're done matching you go get changed and they'll cover it up after you're in wardrobe," he instructed. 

     Adrien nodded again and watched as Jean-Claude walked over to his photography desk. Today's shoot was inside considering it was raining hard and they were attempting to get picture for the cover of a swimwear magazine. Of course it was one of the only photoshoots Adrien has been in that required his shirt to be off. Once he changed as Jean had instructed the artists attacked his neck with products and powders until the mark was completely invisible. At least when he went back to school today he wouldn't have to explain why there was a hickey on his neck. As enjoyable as it was in the moment he was seriously starting to regret letting Marinette leave a part of her behind. He had been happy about it all up until now, so he'd have to be careful of when he lets her do that. He reached up to run his fingers over the concealed mark when one of the artists slapped his hand away.

"Let the setting spray set and then you can scratch!" He hissed.

"S-sorry," Adrien stuttered in reply.

"Mark, calm down. Le pauvre garçon didn't know," another artist scolded.

"He should," Mark grumbled. Adrien sighed, his mind else where while the artists who scolded him notice.

"Ça va, Adrien?" She asked. He blinked up at her and nodded.

"Ça va," he replied simply.

"You sure? You seem distracted," she noticed.

"I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind," he said vaguely. The artist nodded.

"I can understand. School must be stressful on top of being a part time model."

"Yeah…"

 

* * *

 

 

     Adrien arrived at school exactly at lunch time. He wasn't paying attention to the time, but he could tell by the amount of kids roaming the campus. His eyes felt heavy and his brain was currently in do not disturb mode. He could tell he was definitely going to need a cup of coffee to get his mind back on track. The blond made his way through the school to one of the vending machines in the cafeteria. Despite it being designed for kids to eat in, the dining hall wasn't very full that often. It was actually quite peaceful which he was thankful for as he collected his canned coffee from the vending machine flap. The moment he turned around he instantly jumped, bumping against the machine, and gasped in shock to see two of his friends right in front of him. Alya and Nino stood with their arms crossed as if they were about to interrogate him for a crime. Adrien put a hand over his heart and let out a sigh.

"Geez, you guys scared me," he said.

"Good," Alya spoke with an intimidating glint in her eyes. Adrien found her stare confusing and uncomfortable and opted to Nino who wore a softer expression.

"Alya, don't be mean," he scolded. She rolled her eyes and glared at Adrien harder.

"W-what's going on?" He asked nervously.

"We know your secret!" Alya claimed. Adrien's eyes widened in fear. Were they talking about him being Chat Noir? Or the dirty, terrible things he did as Chat Noir?

"Calm down, Alya. What she means is…well, yeah. We know your secret," Nino told him. 

"W-what are you talking about? S-secret? I-I don't have a s-secret," he lied and clutched his coffee can in his hand. Alya rolled her eyes.

"Dude, it's okay. We know, so there's no use in denying it," Nino coaxed.

"Denying what? I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied truthfully.

"No use in denying you're massive crush on Marinette," Alya answered moving her hands to her hips. Adrien turned bright red.

"What! How d-did you get that idea?"

"Arriving late to class together, and totally wandering off to see her. Just yesterday you walked off without even saying goodbye to talk with her," Alya told him. Adrien swallowed hard. This was bad.

"T-that was just because I had something important to talk to her about. Sorry if you guys felt looked over or ignored-"

"She told me you basically checked out the hickeys on her neck," Alya reported. Adrien turned even redder. He could feel himself sinking lower and lower in to the quicksand of lies he was spewing.

"I-I just noticed it," he stuttered.

"Dude, is that what you got off to last night?" Nino asked. Adrien wanted to die then and there. Just the sight of Alya's wide and wild eyes as the question left Nino's lips made him want to dig a hole to escape them.

"You what?" She demanded to know. Adrien buried his hands in his face and canned coffee before whimpering in embarrassment.

"Nino…s-shut up," he whined.

"Sorry, dude, but I'm curious."

"It was random…I was looking at the mag," he lied again.

"The mag? You mean like a magazine?" Alya questioned.

"Stop listening, Alya, this is boy stuff," Nino said.

"But I wanna know what happened-"

"Nothing happened! I-I don't like Marinette, and I didn't get off to her last night, okay?" Adrien declared firmly throwing his hands down to his sides. The two friends were silent together and considered what he had said. Nino sighed and decided to leave him. Alya on the other hand…

"I don't believe it."

…didn't.

"I-it's the truth, Alya, get-" Adrien was interrupted by the a loud crashing sound, and a chair being flung at the vending machine next to the one he was pinned against.

"…over it…"

     His eyes grew wide as he looked back at the source and saw Ladybug riding on the back of what looked like an akumized beetle boy flying in the air. She had her yo-yo around his neck and used it to try and control him, but appeared to be failing. The beetle was picking up random things in the cafeteria and flinging them against the walls in attempt to get her off. It was only until she lost her grip and it flung her off his back and straight in to the same machine the chair had just hit. She landed on the floor with an "oof" and a thud. Alya and Nino gaped at her and then back at the creature looking around to where he flung his enemy. He had a sling shot in his hands and a sack secured to his belt. It probably contained his ammo. Ladybug stood up and blinked at the familiar faces all around her.

"Quick! You guys need to get out of here," she informed them. No one protested and they all instantly dashed out of the cafeteria…except for Adrien. He was too busy trying to recollect his brain and think of a place to hide so Chat Noir could help Ladybug. She noticed and stepped closer. He felt her gentle hand on his shoulder and looked over at her. Her brilliant blue eyes were wide and wandering, and her pretty pink lips made him feel light headed. He had known Ladybug for a long time, but those lips reminded him of someone else…

"Are you okay? Do you need help?" She asked. The sound of her honey sweet voice snapped him back to reality.

"I-I'm fine, I'm just a little s-shaken," he replied.

"Okay, let's get you out of here before you get hurt-"

"Ladybug! Get back here! I'm not finished!" Shouted the beetle boy as he rummaged through the debris of chairs and tables.

"Go ahead, I'll hide back here," Adrien urged. Ladybug nodded and launched herself back in to battle. He watched as he slipped back behind the vending machine and hastily summoned Plagg in to his miraculous.

"Over here beetle boy!" Ladybug called. The boy turned his shoulder and glared at the red heroine as she taunted him.

"Ladybug! Hand over your miraculous or suffer my wrath!" He boomed.

"Ha! What wrath? A small little beetle like you is harmless!" She sneered from the ground. He growled down at her and loaded up his sling shot.

"You shut your mouth! I'm more powerful than you'll ever be!" He barked.

"Think again, little beetle. I'm more powerful than you think," she challenged. The beetle boy grunted in anger and pulled back his sling shot. Chats eyes widened in fear as he ran out.

"Hey! Beetle bitch!" He shouted as loud as he could. The villain turned just as he released his sling shot and his Chat right in the center of his chest.

"Chat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais putain = p sure it means what the fuck I could be wrong but let's pretend I'm right
> 
> suçon = love bite/hickey
> 
> petite enfant = little child
> 
> Ça va = as a question it means how are you doing but as a response it means I'm doing okay
> 
> Le pauvre garçon = the poor boy


	16. Jealous of who?

     Ladybug dashed over to Chat Noir as he fell to the floor with a thud. She was aware of beetle boys powers and knew he was in no danger of dying, but she knew the effects as well. The heroine crouched down and easily heaved her partner over her shoulder before running for cover. His body wasn't limp, but it was definitely weakened. He groaned as she jumped over the snack counter and ducked underneath it.

"Chat! Are you okay?" She asked while setting him down next to her. He groaned again and opened his eyes. She could instantly tell they were filled with pain.

"Ladybug…" he murmured and sat up.

"Chat, his pellets are truth pellets. They make you confess your most honest and painful feelings. I have a theory that he was lied to terribly when he was akumized-"

"Ladybug, I'm an awful person," he blurted. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead gaped at him when she couldn't find the words. It took her a moment before closing her mouth and shaking her head.

"What? No you're not, Chat, what are you talking about?" She questioned.

"I'm disgusting and vile. I've been doing terrible things, a-and I can't stop," he told her vaguely.

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"There's this girl. Her name is Marinette and I can't stop thinking about her," he confessed. Ladybug turned pink at the mention of her name. She knew she had captured his interest, but she had no idea he was this guilty about it.

"I've done terrible, sinful things to her…and I can't bring myself to stop because I can't think around her. All I want is her, and I've never felt that way about a person before. I-I don't even know what I'm doing with her, I've never had sex and I'm not entirely sure what sex is. All I know is that she's like a drug to me. I-It's been messing with my mind because I'm so certain that I'm in love with you, but I can't deny that I fucking want her no matter how much I love you," he told her. Ladybug was now embarrassingly bright red. She couldn't believe what he was saying, that he was so obsessed with her as Marinette that it surpassed his feelings for Ladybug. Who would pick Marinette over Ladybug?

"Chat, y-you're not disgusting for having these feelings. It's totally natural. As long as she wants it too and gives consent there's no problem," she assured him.

"But…Ladybug I was so certain I'm in love with you," he whimpered.

"Chat, I-" the heroine was cut off by Chat tugging her face down to his and hastily pressing his lips to hers. She was about to push him away when she felt the familiar prod of his warm tongue and felt herself sink in to his mouth. Even as Ladybug she couldn't resist him. She furrowed her brows and accepted his kiss until he broke off panting. His eyes looked wet and his nose was pink as he sniffled.

"I'm so sorry, my lady," he whispered.

"Chat, i-it's fine. You're not yourself right now," she replied. He shook his head.

"No, it's just…god I'm a mess," he sighed. Ladybug frowned and wiped away a tear from his mask.

"I need to get rid of this guy, and then we can talk some more if you want," she offered. He nodded.

"Stay here," she ordered and pulled back to peak over the snack counter.

     The beetle boy appeared to be searching through more of the tables in attempt to search for her again. Ladybug took a deep breath and soundlessly slipped out of the snack bar. She hid behind a toppled table and peeked out to see his whereabouts. He was tearing about the entire cafeteria shouting her name. She rolled her eyes and pulled her yo-yo from her hips. Carefully, she stepped out from behind the table and spun her yo-yo to charge it. He was still looking around for her until he spotted her from the corner of his eye. The beetle boy turned around with a vicious expression.

"For Paris' number one hero you sure do hide a lot. Quite cowardice if you ask me," he hissed. Ladybug was silent as she spun the yo-yo faster.

"How's your friend? He must be in excruciating pain. The truth hurts, doesn't it, Ladybug?" He challenged coming closer. She gripped the wire of her yo-yo and glared at him.

"I bet he's even crying. Everyone has a secret worth spilling tears over. I bet even you have one," he spoke calmer as he loaded up his sling shot again. Ladybug took a deep breath and waited for his attack.

"This is too easy, are you just gonna stand here? Say something!" He ordered. She said nothing before releasing her yo-yo and shooting it out at him. He ducked out of the way, but when it wound back up she flicked it up and it caught on his ankle, dragging him back down to the ground. Ladybug marched over to him and pressed her heel hard against his back.

"You really are a beetle bitch," she spat and tugged his sling shot from his hand. She slammed it to the floor, where it shattered upon impact, and released the devilish butterfly from within.

"Good riddance, you evil bug," she muttered bitterly as she let down her yo-yo and captured it with one swipe. She released the white butterfly and glared at it as it flew away, sighing before glancing down at the yo-yo. She tossed it in the air, speaking those healing words as it glimmered in the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

 

* * *

 

     Adrien sighed as he found himself in the same position he was before that beetle bitch attacked the cafeteria. He stood between Alya and Nino as they questioned him and annoyed him. Alya was waiting for Marinette to get out of the bathroom, so she apparently had a fairly limited amount of time to question him. The blond couldn't bring himself to care or be embarrassed about it anymore. He was too exhausted from that terrible akuma and it's awful power. His eyes were still heavy from the crying he had done under its influence. It was embarrassing to admit, but the moment Ladybug left him he released his transformation and went out looking for Marinette. He couldn't quite tell why. Whether it was to confess his guilt to her or ravish her once again he didn't know. All he knew was he was actively looking for her and it was pathetic.

"Adrien! Pay attention!" Alya snapped. He blinked at her.

"Don't lie to me! Just confess that you like Mari, and I'll leave you alone," she coaxed.

"I do not like Marinette," he lied unapologetically.

"C'mon! Dark hair? Blue eyes? Who else is there in our class like that?" She exploded.

"What are you talking about I never told you I liked someone with dark hair and blue eyes," he said furrowing his brows. Alya slapped her hand over her mouth and Nino turned red. They looked over at each other with an expression that could only be described as "we fucked up."

"Uh N-Nino told me that you said you liked s-someone with dark hair and blue eyes," she stuttered. Adrien cocked an unimpressed eyebrow at her.

"You're worse at lying than I am," he replied.

"Ha! So you are lying," Nino accused. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Why does this matter so much to you guys?" He questioned. As he finished his sentence he noticed Marinette herself approaching them and felt himself tense. Her eyes looked puffy and red, as if she had been crying herself, but other than that she looked totally fine.

"Ugh! Because it's so obvious you like Marinette!" Nino persisted just as she came within earshot. She froze and turned red as she made eye contact with Adrien. He blushed himself and glared at his friend.

"Nino-"

"Seriously dude! You've been staring at her recently and you've been talking to her more. At least say you like her a little bit because-"

"Nino."

"-we can help you out and like hook you up if you have problems talking with her. Like Alya's her best friend man, and I'm pretty sure she's got a massive crush on-"

"Nino!" Adrien shouted, finally silencing his friend. The blond nodded his head in the direction of Marinette who stood paralyzed and as if she would collapse from embarrassment at any moment. Nino and Alya both looked over their shoulders to see her, and they both felt their blood go cold. Oh shit.

"M-Marinette!" He squeaked. She frowned at him and then at Alya.

"Are you seriously still on about this?" She asked Alya furiously.

"N-no! We were talking about a different Marinette," she lied. Adrien rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Leave him alone, okay? You guys don't need to harass him about who he does and doesn't like," she told them sternly. The two nodded guiltily, and then made eye contact. As if they had an unspoken language, they walked off without another word leaving Marinette and Adrien alone. She watched them walk off and sighed.

"I'm sorry about that. Alya has probably put Nino up to that," she said. He nodded.

"Yeah, Nino doesn't normally bother me about…anything really. Except for recently he's been bugging me about that stuff," he replied.

"Alya never ceases to find something to bother me about. It actually takes some talent to do that," she joked. Adrien laughed and she smiled. His gaze wondered down to her neck again, happy to see her skin instead of a scarf.

"You got more," he noticed while gently pulling her collar aside to see her neck more. Marinette flushed and laughed nervously.

"Oh, yeah."

"Didn't feel like covering it up?" He questioned. She shrugged.

"I kinda like the way they look," she said simply. He chuckled.

"Très belle," he agreed. She smiled and hesitated.

"Plus…it's nice to show off the treatment I received," she spoke semi-confidently. Adrien blinked. Was she trying to make him jealous?

"Treatment?" He questioned. She nodded and looked around before leaning closer.

"You know…very special treatment from a very special someone," she whispered and winked with a smile. Adrien felt it. The pang of jealously made his throat tighten and his body tense. He knew what she was talking about and he knew that it was truly him who left the marks, but he felt the jealously of misplaced credit. She didn't know it was him, but he was her special someone. Possessiveness flooded his every thought. She was his, and no one else's.

"Oh?" Was his only response. She giggled and turned red. He wanted to pin her down right then and show her just how special her someone was.

"Sorry, a little too much information," she apologized. He simply smiled.

"We're all guilty of over sharing, aren't we?" He responded calmly despite his enraged interior. She nodded and smiled back.

"Exactly," she said. He nodded and felt the jealously gnaw at him. This was ridiculous, he was jealous of himself.

"Well, I gotta be going. I'll see you later though," he said. 

"Oh, yeah. Of course. See ya!" She nodded. He leaned down for what she assumed was a hug, but was surprised to feel his warm lips against her cheek. The contact sent a shockwave down her body as she felt her chest tighten. Just as soon as it happened it was over and she was left frozen and shocked watching him walk away. Her brain was on overdrive trying to figure out what had happened when she let out the air she was unaware that she was holding in.

"Holy crap…Chat was right."


	17. Trying things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello naughty children it is time to sin

     Marinette leaned her elbows against the railing of her terrace as she looked over her sparkling city. Her eyes glazed over the hundreds of lights up to the main attraction of the Eiffel Tower. She felt lucky to have such a great view, but she knew her true intentions weren't to view the city. No, instead she was waiting. What she was waiting for she didn't want to say, but it was obvious to her that she didn't even need to think about it. She sighed and yawned. It was nearing eleven, and her nocturnal activities that past week hadn't been helping her energy during the day. Despite them she still indulged simply because it was impossible not to. How could she deny a chocolate when it was already melting in her mouth?

"You're up late, princess."  
Marinette glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Chat Noir perched on top of her roof.

"Come down here kitty," she said pulling herself away from the railing. He obeyed as expected, but was already to her to moment he jumped down. She smiled up at him and reached up to run her fingers through his hair.

"How are you this evening, princess?" He asked. She hummed in response before reaching up on her tip toes and pulling him down to press her lips to his. Chat easily gave in to her soft mouth and let his hands rest on her hips.

"I've been waiting for you," she whispered. He blinked in surprise.

"Er…you have?" He questioned. She nodded and took his hand.

"I have," she confirmed and led him to the trap door that lead to her bedroom. The moment he entered her room he realized it was pitch black. At first it was hard to tell from the night vision that came with his kwami, but once she shut the door it was clear that the lights were off.

"Marinette? What's going-" His question was interrupted when he felt her finger against his lips.

"I really enjoyed what you did last time, Chat. It made me feel really good," she spoke quietly. He blinked at her. Her eyes clearly unable to focus on his due to the dark, but she still was looking at him.

"Y-yeah?" He stuttered.

"Yeah, and I've been thinking that I wanna try something too, kitty," she whispered as she drew closer.

     He felt his heart race as she removed her finger from his lips and instead pressed a kiss in its place. His eyes fluttered shut as he allowed her to kiss him slowly. She crawled on top of him, persuading him to sink lower in to her bed and straddling his hips as he sunk down. His words were long forgotten as she pressed her tongue in to his mouth and reached down to cup his face. His own hands started at her knees before slipping their way up to her hips and back and forth between her waist and thighs. He felt the absence of one of her hands, and the pull of his ring slipping off his finger. Out of instinct he made a fist, instantly stopping her before she pulled back.

"Trust me," she whispered. Those two words never sounded so convincing to him before. So he released his fist and allowed her to release his transformation. A flash of green illuminated her face and body as she sat on top of him. Her grin looked sexy in that green light as she felt cloth replace leather.

"We wouldn't want to get your suit dirty, would we?" 

     She set down the metal ring on her nightstand and returned down to his lips. He blindly touched her body, finding a thrill in feeling the texture of her skin when he touched under her clothes. It was so much better than feeling her with the leather barrier, and ten times more addicting.

     Her lips trailed down to his neck as she dragged her hips slowly against his. Adrien gasped and gripped her hips, the pressure against his pants instantly making him hard as if by magic. He bit his lower lip and whimpered while she sucked at his neck which was now clean of any makeup. His brain wasn't thinking about the consequences this would bring tomorrow as he pressed his hips in to hers. She bit down on his skin in response before sighing and tugging at his teeshirt. He obliged in pulling it off for her and tossing it to the side. Her nimble hands spread over his skin and explored his chest while her hips continued rolling at a constant pace. 

     Adrien moaned softly at the sensation and felt his body heat up. Touching himself was ten times better than kissing, but being touched by someone else was ten times better than doing it himself. Marinette pushed her hips down harder and slower as she sucked and kissed her way over his chest. The boy groaned beneath her and gripped her hips tightly. He clenched his jaw when she kissed at the center of his torso and trailed down over his belly button. Mostly because as she moved down her hips came out of contact with his. Without any pressure he was desperate for it back. He whined in protest and tried to guide her back on top of him, but his hand was merely brought to her mouth where she sucked on his fingers until he stopped trying.

"Be a good kitty, okay?" She spoke as she released his hand.

"Okay," he breathed. Marinette hummed in approval before returning to his stomach and trailing down. She was determined to leave a lot of marks as he had done to her. Her hand had trailed between his legs where she pressed against the hard denim and smiled at his response.

"Fuck! M-Mari…" he moaned. He threw his head back against her pillows as she pressed and rubbed against his hard dick. The pleasure made him shove his hips in to her hand, causing her to giggle.

"Does that feel good?" She murmured as she undid his jeans. He whined and made an indistinguishable sound that she took as a yes.

"How good does it feel?" She asked. He could only moan in response when she tugged down his pants and kissed above his boxers.

"I loved the way you felt between my thighs last night," she whispered and reached in to his boxers to pull him out. She didn't have a lot of knowledge on this type of stuff, but she did go through sex ed and so far it was enough.

"S-shit, Mari…Marinette," he cursed and knotted his fingers in her hair. He desperately moaned and panted, struggling underneath her as she pumped his length in her hand.

"Would you be willing to do it for me again?" She asked as she kissed over his boxers. He nodded vigorously while pushing his hips up in to her grasp.

"Y-yes! I-I'd do anything…anything you want," he replied and ended with a moan. Marinette dragged her tongue up to his belly button before hovering her mouth over him.

"How sweet," she mumbled before pressing a kiss to his tip and a short but wet lick.

     Adrien let out a struggled moan and came once he felt the warmth of her mouth. That was the one thing Marinette hadn't prepared for, and frankly forgotten. She strongly disliked the taste in her mouth as well as the stuff on her face. She reached over and grabbed the box of tissues on her nightstand, and cleaned anything that had been dirtied. Once she spat out the small amount in her mouth and wiped away the mess that had gotten on his pants she tossed them in her garbage bin and sat between his opened legs. He was still panting with sweat dripping down his forehead. She gingerly tucked him back inside his boxers and crawled over him to wipe away the sweat on his forehead.

"Thank you…" he murmured in an exhausted voice. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

"No problem," she replied. He kissed her again slowly and dragging his lips back to her neck. She sighed in delight as he reached down to undo her pants.

"What do you think you're do-" her sentence went unfinished as he flipped her over on her back and hungrily kissed her lips.

     His strong hands stripped her of her jeans and pulled up her shirt as he gnawed at her lower lip. Marinette let out an airy moan, and her legs shook against his waist when he kissed down her body just like the other night. This time he kissed the valley between her breasts and continued to her underwear. He pulled them off without hesitation and desperately pressed his lips to hers. Marinette had to slap her hand over her mouth to stop her from making such a loud sound. Her muffled moan only fueled him further to suck and lap mercilessly at her folds and that one sweet spot he had discovered previously. She gasped and moaned and tugged at his hair. Her nails dug in to his skull and in to his neck and shoulder blades as she scratched him further down his back. He wrapped his arms around her legs and caressed her body while he continued his tongue at a devilish pace.

"God…oh f-fuck," she gasped and crossed her ankles across his back. He momentarily trailed off licking her inner thigh, but returned once she whimpered in protest. His warm tongue was more than enough to bring her to the top, but the moment she felt him squeeze her body and kiss her at the same time pushed her over the edge.

"Mm…more," she whimpered. He obliged and pressed his tongue harder, squeezed her body tighter and dug his nails in to her thighs. She moaned and moaned with each swipe of his tongue until she felt the pressure over flow like a river flooding a dam. Her nails just about drew blood from his shoulders as she pressed her hips in to his face and felt the warmth overwhelm her body.

"Oh god…" were the only words she could speak as the pleasure pulsed through her. 

     With that her body flopped back to the bed as she panted and gasped for air. Her fingers twisted lovingly in Chat's hair as he pressed sweet kisses to her thighs and pulled his body up closer to nuzzle against her neck. She accepted his affection when a wave of exhaustion swept over her. He pressed chaste kisses to her neck until she fell asleep with the weight of his body between her legs and his lips against her skin.


	18. Hell will pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end

     Adrien really hadn't intended on messing around with Marinette last night. His only intention was to see her and talk with her. Simply enjoy her company. He should've known it wouldn't end that way. It seemed his irrational attraction to her was just as irrational as her attraction to him. The memory of her voice as she touched him sent shivers down his spine as he brushed his teeth in the morning. He was dreading the photoshoot and his inevitable scolding he would receive from Jean-Claude, but all those thoughts disappeared when he saw his bare chest in the mirror.

     His skin was covered in red and purple love bites trailing all the way down to his belly button. The purple was mostly around his neck, and everything else was red, but it was still a very sinful shade of scarlet. His pale skin didn't help conceal it, and even made it stand out in a beautiful way. He was stuck staring at the marks that he had completely stopped paying attention to the tooth brush in his mouth. His brain was only functioning on three hours of sleep because of how early the shoot was and how late he had stayed up with Marinette. He had only hoped she wasn't as groggy as he was.

"You're getting tooth paste everywhere," Plagg informed him, interrupting his thoughts. Adrien's eyes snapped away from the marks and he scooped up the foamy fluoride from his chin.

"C'mon, kid you have to at least act like you're awake," he said watching him clean up his mess.

"I will when I get some caffeine," he groaned and spat out the rest of his toothpaste.

"When has that actually worked?"

"It's worked for me all week," Adrien replied and rinsed out his mouth.

"Well you wouldn't have to all week if you calmed down. Sheesh it's like every night now, and it's only gotten worse," he complained.

"Be grateful I released you before it got crazy," Adrien sassed. Plagg rolled his bright green eyes.

"We both know I could've left at any moment," he scoffed.

"Yeah, I know…sorry," he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"When are you gonna tell her it's you so I don't have to be involved with this nasty stuff?" He questioned.

"Not anytime soon," Adrien answered simply.

"What? Why not?"

"I'm still trying to figure some stuff out. I know that she likes me as Adrien and wants me as Chat, but I'm still trying to figure out where I stand with Ladybug," he told him.

"What? Are you serious? Do you seriously not know?"

"What?"

"Ladybug, she's been in front of you this whole time," Plagg said. Adrien shook his head.

"No way. I have no idea what you're talking about. Do you know who it is?"

"Of course I do! I've known ever since I saw her civilian form," he hissed. Adrien leaned away from his kwami.

"Who is it then?"

"Ugh! You're hopeless. I've already given you a clue, she's been right in front of you this whole time. Well, actually more like behind you-"

"If you're trying to say Marinette is Ladybug you couldn't be more wrong," Adrien interrupted.

"But Ladybug is Marinette," Plagg insisted.

"You're crazy. Marinette is so shy and adorable, and Ladybug is so out there. There's no way they're the same person," he denied.

"Yet Adrien is more reserved and polite than Chat Noir. It's a mask you can be whoever you want, and she wants to be brave," Plagg explained him.

"I'm telling you, it's not her."

"And I'm telling you it-"

"Adrien? Are you almost ready?" Nathalie called through his bedroom door. Adrien peeked his head out his bathroom door.

"Almost! I'll be out soon," he called back.

"Okay, breakfast is ready and the limo is waiting," she informed him.

"Thanks."

 

* * *

 

"Adrien, you need to take it off," Kelly, the kind artist from yesterday, said.

"D-didn't we get enough pictures from yesterday? A-am I only modeling s-swimwear," Adrien stuttered nervously, his hands gripping the hem of his shirt so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Yes, that's what Jean-Claude said, only swimwear. I don't see the problem yesterday you were fine," she pointed out.

"Well t-that was yesterday," he muttered and scratched at the marks on his neck.

"C'mon, we've already seen them. There's no need to be embarrassed," she urged. Adrien shook his head.

"Has he changed yet!" Jean-Claude called from outside the dressing room.

"Not yet!" Kelly reported. Adrien groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"That's it, I'm calling Mr. Agreste!" He shouted. Adrien's head shot up and he bolted to the door.

"Monsieur! S'il vous plaît! Don't do that!" He begged.

"It's too late, you taken up too much of my time," Jean spat. Adrien felt light headed as Kelly pulled him back in to the changing room.

"Honestly, Jean, don't be so hard to the poor kid. He's a teenager, and he's really stressed right now," she defended him.

"Je m'en fiché! He could be five years old for all I care! He's wasting my time, and I already gave him a warning yesterday!" He shouted angrily at the artist. Kelly started to speak but he was already speaking angrily in to his phone.

"Yes? Salut! Monsieur Agreste, I'm terribly sorry to disturb you, but this child of yours is being stubborn and will not change in to his wardrobe," he spat in to the phone. Adrien's heart nearly stopped when he heard his angry report.

"Yes, we should've been shooting half an hour ago…yes…yes. Merci, monsieur!" With that he hung up the phone and glared at Adrien.

"Your father will be here shortly," he informed him.

"W-what!" Adrien blurted.

"Yes, so you better be prepared for the punishment he has in store for you, boy."

 

* * *

 

"Adrien what is the meaning of this? What's that on your neck?" Gabriel demanded to know the moment he was in sight.

"N-nothing, I just don't feel good," Adrien lied.

"Nonsense. Show me your neck," he insisted pulling him closer.

"Dad, n-no!" He stuttered and pulled back.

"Mark! Strip him of his shirt," he ordered.

"S-stop! Dad, seriously it's nothing," he protested as Mark reached to pull at the hem of his shirt. Adrien fought to keep the fabric over his abdomen, but quickly lost when another artist pulled up his arms. Goosebumps kissed his skin in the cold and he shivered once he was bare.

"Oh mon dieu!" Jean-Claude cried.

"Adrien, what is this!" Gabriel inquired angrily.

"I-it's nothing, I just got a little beat up. I was being a dick, it was for a good reason," he lied again.

"Watch your language, young man. I demand to know who left these disgusting marks on your body," he growled.

"Euh! Très dégoûtant! Je déteste ces suçon…" Jean-Claude said.

"We can't even cover these with chalk," Mark grumbled.

"I swear, I-I was beat up-"

"No one has a fist in the shape of someone's mouth!" Gabriel hissed as he pointed out the clear bite mark on his collar bone. Adrien turned red and avoided his fathers gaze. All the shame he had been overcoming suddenly beat down on him under his fathers intense gaze. He was silent. He wouldn't admit to his father the sins he had committed. Mostly because he didn't want him to get to Marinette, but also because it was his own personal life he was starting to get in to.

"Come. We're going home," Gabriel announced. Adrien blinked up at him.

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

"But what about school?" He asked desperately as he tugged his shirt away from Mark.

"I'm extending your absence for the rest of the week. You're staying home with a tutor," he replied coldly.

"Dad! C'mon, seriously? All of this over some harmless marks-"

"These marks aren't harmless, son! These are marks of a temptress trying to drag you in to hell with her!" He shouted. Adrien clenched his jaw.

"I'd rather be in hell with a temptress than anywhere with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S'il vous plaît = please
> 
> Je m'en fiché = I don't care
> 
> Salut = hi
> 
> Oh mon dieu = oh my god
> 
> Très dégoûtant = very disgusting
> 
> Je déteste ces suçon = I hate those love bites/hickeys


	19. Ma Chéri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna act like I'm fluent in French or anything like that. I got this one line of French from partition by Beyoncé so if it's wrong blame her.
> 
> (Translation at the end)

"What happened to your face?" Marinette asked as she gently examined the redness on Chat's cheek.

"Uh, nothing. I got a little too wordy with someone today," he said. He wasn't lying for once. The memory of his father's hand striking him stung more than the actual mark.

"You need to watch that mouth of yours. I hear you in battle and it's like listening to a sailor," she told him. He chuckled.

"Guilty as charged," he purred and shifted closer to kiss her sweetly. They were currently tangled up in Marinette's bed, his body snug and warm between her legs while he nuzzled against her neck. It was relaxing just to lay with her and calm down for once. She felt the same as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I also hear Ladybug scolding you. You really do need to watch that," she murmured. He shrugged.

"Eh, it's not on purpose. I've just been slipping up," he admitted.

"Silly cat, censor yourself for the kids," she teased and poked his nose.

"Hey, the kids love me. Do you know how many kids dressed up as Chat Noir for Halloween? A lot," he grinned. Marinette giggled and he swore every time he heard that sweet laughter he was falling harder and harder. He had pushed out all of his thoughts about Ladybug. The kiss he had shared with her felt nothing like kissing Marinette.

"Oh, Chat. You're so silly," she sighed and continued to play with his hair. He hummed in a very cat-like manner and pressed his head into her hand. Marinette grinned and felt the leather ears pinned in his golden locks.

"You know what these are made of?" He asked.

"What? Leather?"

"No, boyfriend material," he replied with a smile. Marinette rolled her eyes.

"You're so cheesy."

"Is cheesy code for handsome and irresistible?" He purred and pulled himself closer to her.

"Maybe. Depends," she answered and felt her cheeks heat up despite her confident smile.

"Depends on what?" He murmured glancing down at her mouth.

"Depends on how cheesy you're being," she responded.

"Okay, well how about just now? Handsome and irresistible? Or did you really think it was a bad joke?"

"I thought it was cute…but not charming," she said shifting her arms around his neck. He laughed and pulled himself even closer.

"That's good enough for me," he mumbled before pressing his lips to hers shortly.

"Silly kitty," she sighed and allowed him to continue to kiss her.

     Adrien felt ten times better the moment he saw Marinette, and every passing moment calmed his nerves just a little more. He didn't blame her for the consequences he had received today. Instead he completely discarded them and decided to go out to see her again knowing it would be a mood booster. She was a little embarrassed about last time when she fell asleep with him on top of her, but nonetheless she was happy to see him. Adrien hadn't shown up to school that day, but she found herself caring less and less about him the more time she spent with Chat.

     His warm lips gently kneaded against hers in a way that made her relax more against her soft bed. The way they kissed had only become more intoxicating that even the slightest peck made him hungry for more. He constantly found himself craving her sweet kisses and warm mouth even at the worst moments. Even when he was being shouted at by his father all he could think about was his escape to her bedroom later that night. It was nice to know she wanted him there just as much as he wanted to be there.

     Chat sighed against her lips before diving back in for more, taking his time as he pressed his tongue against her lips. She accepted him and felt his warmth fill her up as their kisses got wetter and wetter. He purred against her mouth and reached up to cup her cheek. She leaned forward to reconnect their lips and he happily continued. They spoke no words as he lightly touched around her body with his free hand. He touched her neck, her back, under her shirt, her thighs, and behind her knees all before running back over his tracks. Marinette bit down on his bottom lip, dragging it between her teeth and looking up at him with lidded eyes when they pulled back. His eyes were filled with lust as he continued to touch her body and rub his thumb over her hip. After a moment they both laughed and Chat pressed his forehead against hers.

"Why does this always happen?" He asked and kissed her jaw. She giggled.

"I don't know, Chat. You're usually the one who starts it," she pointed out.

"I didn't start it last night. That was all you, princess," he murmured between kisses.

"Yes, but literally every time besides that it was you," she defended.

"C'mon, you've started kissing me plenty of times. Don't deny it," he said.

"I'll deny anything I want to, kitty," she teased. He hummed and deepened his kiss to her neck. She gasped at the sudden wetness against her skin and couldn't hold back a shy moan.

"Maybe that's why…I simply can't deny you," he breathed and trailed back up to her lips.

     She accepted his lips while both his hands explored her body. He touched her all from her shoulder blades to her thighs and everything between. His thumbs pressed against her hips and she moaned in response. The more he touched her the rougher she got with his mouth. She gnawed and sucked at his bottom lip while he touched closer and closer between her legs. He caressed her hip before pulling back his mouth and watching her catch her breath. A smile tugged at his lips before he slowly pulled his hand back and rubbed his palm right between her legs. Marinette stuttered out a moan before stirring her hips in to his hand.

"C-Chat," she gasped.

"Tu aimes ça, ma chéri?" He asked in a low voice. She nodded.

"Yes…" she breathed and moaned again when he shifted his hand and rubbed against her again. He bit his lip and kissed her calmly while continuing to rub and press against her as she had done to him. He didn't care about anything else but her. She was all he wanted no matter how harshly his father punished him for it. Her soft skin and shaking breath never failed to bring him happiness even when she didn't know who he was. His identity didn't matter around her. Even though she didn't know his name, she knew him better than anyone else.

 

* * *

 

"Mr. Agreste. We searched Adrien's room as you asked before he arrived home with you," Nathalie spoke.

"Good, what did you find?" He asked.

"We found…a pornographic magazine in his nightstand and two pairs of stained boxers hidden in his bathroom sink," she reported.

"What were they stained with?" He questioned further.

"W-we're not quite sure, but Layla suspects it's…some kinda body fluid," she said with discomfort in her voice.

"I see…where is he now?"

"He's asleep in his bedroom."

"Did you check?"

"Yes, just ten minutes ago."

"Good…" Gabriel said as he glared out his window. The dreaded teenage years appeared to have finally arrived. He sighed and turned around in his chair to face his assistant.

"Do you have the magazine?" He asked. Nathalie nodded and held it out for him to see.

"Leave it here. You are dismissed," he muttered and leaned back in his chair.

     Nathalie nodded and set the booklet down on his desk before exiting his office. Gabriel looked at the magazine with disgust and disbelief that his son had such a wretched thing in his possession. He thought he raises his son good enough that he would've stayed away from any temptations such as this. He couldn't allow this sin to fester within Adrien's innocent mind. Whoever he was seeing wouldn't being seeing him anytime soon. He had to contain him and snuff out the flame that had been lit inside him.

     Gabriel picked up the distasteful booklet and flipped through the pages. The pages were clean and unwrinkled. Perhaps he hadn't used it at all and was holding it for a friend. Although that was unlikely he wanted to believe that possibility. He knew he had used it before, the spin was bent and there was a tiny rip in one of the pages. The page had an Asian-looking model with pigtails and stockings with panties. He sneered at it and closed the booklet, disgusted with the hint that that was the page he visited the most. The man sighed and shook his head. It was clear to him that he needed to put more effective punishments in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu aimes ça = do you like that
> 
> ma chéri = sweetheart


	20. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien.exe is not functioning properly

     When Adrien wasn't yawning and dozing off in to space he was glaring at the tutor his father had hired for the day. His regular from the old days was busy that day, but was booked for the rest of the week. If Adrien ever stuck around for a week. He was well in to an escape plan that consisted of packing a bag of clothes, money, and cheese for Plagg. Maybe Nino would let him crash for a few days, or maybe he could check in to a hotel. Or perhaps he could visit Marinette again. He knew very well he couldn't spend the night without revealing himself. A part of him wanted to, but his fear always held him back.

     What was he even scared of? He knew she liked him as Adrien and kinda liked him as Chat. Maybe it was the guilt of his dissipating romantic interest in Ladybug. He still cherished her friendship and the adventures they shared, but that kiss was still on his mind. It felt odd to him, and it wasn't because he was under the influence of strong emotions. No, it was truly Marinette who had conquered his thoughts. It killed him that he was only noticing her now. The days he sat in front of her was countless now, but he imagined every one of them she spent watching the back of his head. He sighed, his attention redirected to his phone buzzing against his thigh.

"Please turn off your cell phone, and for the love of God, pay attention please!" The tutor begged. Adrien rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone instead.

"My father is paying you whether I pay attention or not, so whatever," he mumbled, his tired eyes reading the message Nino had sent him.

"You snobby rich kids are all the same," the tutor grumbled.

"Listen, I already have a public school I can go to that I'd prefer to be at right now, so this is all my dad being irrational. I'm sorry if this is a waste of time, but I'm not in the mood to deal with his shenanigans," he replied calmly while typing out his reply.

N: where are you???

A: my dad pulled me out of school for the week hired a tutor and everything

N: what!!! are you coming back next week?

A: I hope so but my dad is unpredictable

N: you're telling me! how will I survive without you?

N: also im super sorry about being so like crazy about liking Marinette

N: it's hard to stay calm around Alya and once she started to get like that it was hard not to follow

A: its chill dude dont worry you and your girlfriend are chill

N: shes not my girlfriend yet

Adrien chuckled.

A: yet?

"Well, Mr. Agreste hired me to teach you and that's what I intend to do. You're making my job rather difficult, young man," the tutor said.

"That really sucks," Adrien yawned.

N: at least I hope idk if she even likes me

A: if you feed her crazy schemes then she'll fall for you in an instant

N: i think theres a little more to it dude idk what you do it woo the chicks but im pretty sure it requires a little more than that

     Adrien sighed. Apparently his style of wooing girls is to flirt with them in their own house under the disguise of Chat Noir. Although it's a bit ridiculous, it did work at least once.

A: I have done no wooing in my life so I suppose I wouldnt know

N: thought so

"Adrien, please cooperated," the tutor pleaded. Adrien yawned and and stretched in a very cat-like manner before standing up.

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat about your lack of a job right now, but I stayed up a bit late so I'm gonna go take a nap," he said as he started to walk out of the room. He would've picked up his stuff if he even bothered to bring something.

"Wait! Adrien, your father asked me to tutor you for today! Are you even listening?" He called as he watched the blond wave goodbye and walk away.

"Nope," Adrien said carelessly as he strolled out in to the walkway and up to his bedroom. The mansion was as empty as ever. A few cleaning employees were going from room to room and it looked like the chef was taking a break in one of the entertainment rooms. He walked up the stairs to the main hall that lead to his room when he was stopped. The boy looked up at his father's assistant who was standing in his path with her arms crossed looking down at him from the top of the stairs.

"Wow, is this what it feels like to be short?" He asked.

"Your father wishes to speak to you," she announced coldly.

"That's nice. You can tell him that I don't want to talk to him and that I'm going to normal school tomorrow," he replied bitterly.

"You know very well that is not happening," she said. Adrien walked up the last couple steps and made his way around her.

"And who's gonna stop me?" He challenged before walking calmly to him room.

 

* * *

 

"What?"

"He refuses to see you, and he said that he will be attending 'normal school' tomorrow," Nathalie informed her boss. Gabriel clenched his jaw in anger.

"He knows that's not an option!" He shouted furiously. Nathalie flinched when he slammed his fist on his desk.

"I-I told him that, but he insisted," she stuttered nervously.

"You bring that ungrateful child to me at once! I will not tolerate this behavior," he snapped. Nathalie nodded.

"Yes sir," she squeaked and turned her heal to retrieve the boy.

 

* * *

 

"I'm not coming out!" Adrien called when he heard pounding at his door.

"Please, Adrien. Your father is really angry," Nathalie pleaded.

"Sucks for him," Adrien replied and scrolled through his phone.

"P-please, I'm begging you! He's on the verge of losing his temp-"

"What is taking so long? What hasn't he come out yet?" Demanded a loud and angry voice. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"M-Mr. Agreste! I-"

"Adrien! I demand to see you at once!" Gabriel shouted through the door. Adrien sighed and got out of his bed as his father pounded at his door. Before he could pound again Adrien had opened his door and leaned against the frame impatiently.

"What do you want?" He said irritably. Gabriel glared down at his son, his fists clenched tightly and rage boiling in his body.

"You know you're unable to attend public school tomorrow and for the rest of the week!" He growled.

"Yeah, okay. Sure dad," he snarked.

"Don't be smart with me, young man. You're grounded!" He hissed.

"What?"

"Your phone will be confiscated. You will be unable to leave this house and unable to leave your room with the exception of your lessons and your computers will be taken away as well. Who knows what other disgusting content you've tainted it with," he spat. Adrien's eyes widened in a mix of fear, anger, and sheer embarrassment.

"W-what are you talking about?" He stuttered. Gabriel turned to Nathalie who produced the dirty magazine from her clipboard. She handed it to him, and he held it up for his son to see he had been caught.

"Layla found this in your night stand along with filthy underwear stashed under your bathroom sink. How dare you hide such disgusting and immoral things!"

"T-that's not mine," Adrien said, his voice cracking as he tried to avoid the wretched booklet. He knew it would bring him only trouble.

"Fat chance! Is this what has kept you up so late? Tainting your thoughts with dirty images of whores?"

"N-no, I was holding on to it for a friend-"

"So that school is the problem! You're too exposed there learning about these disgusting things. I will not allow you to attend there if this is the kind of content you are being exposed to!"

"Please, i-it's not that! I swear it was just for a friend. T-they already taught the sex ed unit, I missed it when I enrolled," Adrien tried to explain.

"I'm done with your lies, Adrien. I don't even know if I should trust any of the words you speak. You will not be attending that school again, and you're forbidden to see those filthy animals you call friends," Gabriel declared.

"Dad-"

"There's nothing you can do or say to change my mind! I was planning on only pulling you out of school for a month, but based on the behavior you have showcased today you have left me no choice! Now hand me your phone, and I'll send someone to remove your computers later today," he ordered holding out his hand.

     Adrien glared up at his father and reluctantly pulled his phone out of his pocket. If he was honest he wasn't really attached to the device, but he knew his father would look through it the first chance he got. He would not allow his father to invade his privacy any more. Instead of placing his phone in Gabriel's hand he threw it to the ground with all his might. There was a satisfying cracking sound before he dug his heal in it and succeeded in bending it nearly in half.

"Go nuts," he sneered and kicked it to his feet.

"Don't test me, boy," Gabriel warned.

"Try me," Adrien hissed before slamming his door shut.

     He stormed back to his bed and flopped down. The boy buried his face in a pillow and clutched the fabric so hard his knuckles turned white. He growled out of pure rage and dug his nails in to the pillow case. Plagg had ventured out of Adrien's bag once the screaming had died down and noticed the sound of fabric ripping. The kwami approached the blond quietly while he screamed in to his pillow.

"Uh, Adrien?" He spoke. He looked up from the tattered pillow, his eyes wet as he panted.

"Are you okay?" Plagg asked. Adrien took a couple deep breaths before wiping away the small amount of wetness of tears and spit from his face. He shook his head and pushed his hair back out of his face.

"Plagg…claws out."


	21. Secrets and truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get rehkt 
> 
> (Also ps I wrote this entire fic during winter break so there was only about 13 episodes out. When I wrote this Adrien hadn't met Marinette's parents)

"Welcome home, Marinette!" Sabine greeted when her daughter walked in.

"Hi, mom! How's it going?" Marinette replied as she pulled off her light sweater. It was starting to get a little cold, but not cold enough for a jacket.

"It's going good. Your father is whipping up a batch of cupcakes for a birthday celebration soon. Would you mind helping him?" She asked.

"Of course I'll help him," she replied cheerfully as she shucked off her backpack and headed straight to the kitchen. Her father was pouring the ingredients in to the mixer just as she stepped in.

"Hey, dad," she greeted. Tom looked over his shoulder and smiled at Marinette.

"Hello, did your mother send you in?" He asked.

"Yup. I'm here to help," she announced and stood up straight like a soldier before saluting him. Her father chuckled.

"Of course you are, my little trooper. Always willing to help," he said gesturing her to come closer.

"What do you need?" She questioned looking down in to the giant mixing bowl.

"I need you to slowly sift the flour in while its mixing. Not all-"

"-at once, I know dad. We've used this recipe before," she reminded him taking the bowl of flour from his hands.

"Oh, we have?"

"Yup! It's the same recipe we used for mom's birthday."

"Oh yeah, it is! Well then you should be an expert by now, you don't need my help," he smiled and patted her back. Marinette nodded and turned on the mixer. As she started to pour in the flour she heard the phone ring shortly before her mother answered it. Her dad wondered off the join her, leaving Marinette to the cake batter as she intently tried to listen. The loud mixer prevented her from hearing a lot, but she could make out a couple words.

"Canceled! What for…grounded?…no way to treat…I understand…thank you."

"Marinette! Shut it off," her dad called. She followed his order and turned off the loud machine.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Her mom sighed as she walked in with her dad.

"Mr. Agreste just canceled this order," she told her.

"Mr. Agreste? Is it his birthday?" Marinette asked.

"No. His son, Adrien, is turning sixteen here in the next week or so. This was a test batch we were going to send to him, but he just called saying Adrien is grounded and he won't be needing them anymore," Sabine told her. Marinette froze when she heard Adrien's name. 

"Really? Adrien…well he didn't come to school today," she thought out loud.

"You go to school with him?" She asked. Mari nodded and set the bowl of flour down.

"Yeah, he sits in front of me. It's really unfortunate that he was grounded."

"Do you have any idea what for?" Tom asked. Marinette shook her head.

"He's a very well-behaved boy. Always does what the teacher tells him, listens, and he's a very smart boy," Marinette reported. It took her a moment to realize how casually she was talking about him. How odd.

"Hmm. That is odd. Hopefully it's just Mr. Agreste being nit-picky. He sounded really angry, but I doubt Adrien did something that bad."

"Yeah, me too…" Marinette agreed and thought. What did he do?

"Why don't you go take your stuff upstairs and I'll finish this batch. We can have them for dessert tonight," Tom suggested. Mari nodded.

"Okie dokie," she smiled before returning to the front of the store and retrieving her stuff. 

     She waved to her parents as she made her way up stairs, and then sighed as she got up to her room. It was so weird to hear that Adrien was grounded. He didn't seem like the kinda guy who would get in trouble, and if he did it was an accident. The idea that Adrien broke a rule was really hard to imagine. He didn't seem to have that sassy attitude or rudeness about him. How in the world did he get grounded?

     When she opened her trap door she instantly knew there was something off. She could feel some tension in the room, and a few on her things were misplaced. Cautiously, she climbed up in to her room and snapped her eyes to the sound of something moving around. She stepped further in to her room and to her desk were she examined the ruffled papers. This morning her designs where neatly stacked, and now they were slightly off as if someone with shaking hands was looking through them. She turned around and nearly screamed had there not been a hand over her mouth.

"Shh, Marinette. It's me," Chat assured her with wild eyes. She pulled his hand away from her mouth.

"What are you doing here? Did you mess with my stuff?" She asked.

"I-I didn't mean to. I accidentally knocked over the papers, but I tried to put them back," he explained. Marinette sighed and quickly noticed just how on edge he was. He was noticeably shaking and his lower lip looked like he had been nervously chewing on it for hours. His eyes were alert and scared and his cat ears were pointed stiff.

"Chat, are you okay?" She asked. He appeared shocked by her questioned.

"I-I'm fine," he lied. Marinette frowned and crossed her arms.

"Don't lie to me, cat. I can tell there's something wrong," she said. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. She could physically feel the stress emanating from his body.

"I had a little trouble a-at home earlier. This was the only place I could think to go," he admitted.

"How long have you been here?"

"Less than an hour…I'm sorry. I-I'll go," he mumbled and turned away. Marinette caught him by his wrist and tugged him back.

"Chat, tell me what's wrong," she insisted. He shook his head and instead leaned down to kiss her shortly. It was a sweet kiss that didn't last long.

"I'm sorry."

"What was that for?" She questioned.

"I don't know when I'll be able to see you again," he blurted. Marinette's eyes widened.

"What? Chat, tell me what's going on right now," she demanded. Chat shook his head again and pulled away from her.

"Where do you think you're going? Talk to me," she ordered angrily.

"I don't know where I'm going! I-I don't know what I'm doing! I can't tell you what happened because i-it's complicated and it could reveal some things you don't wanna know or give you a hint to who I really am-"

"Why is that a bad thing? I don't care," she interrupted. He sighed.

"Well, I do," he replied sharply. Marinette put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"And why is that?" She inquired.

"Because…ugh! I don't know. I'm just…confused right now," he growled.

"Is that it?" Chat tried to take a deep breath, but it failed to calm him. He tried his best not to glare, but he still felt the rage from what his father said. He didn't want to take this out on her.

"Listen, I-I don't wanna fight with you. I'm not mad at you-"

"Well I'm the one who's mad at you. I'm mad because you won't just tell me what's going on," she interrupted again. Chat then felt his anger swell.

"You wanna know what's going on? Okay then, I thought I was in love with Ladybug, right? I thought I was so perfectly devoted to her and that the only thing I wanted was her until you showed up. Until I ran in to you only twice and it took that much to fuck with me. I barely even noticed you before, a-and now it's like you've bought a permanent hotel room in my fucking mind! I'm so torn because I thought I loved Ladybug, but you…" he trailed off and sighed. Marinette had a mixture of emotion in reaction to what he was telling her.

"I've never wanted someone the way I want you," he muttered, his eyes burning in to hers. Marinette found herself confused. He was solely hung up on her, both sides of her, but he didn't know. What was he actually saying?

"So…what does this have to do with what happened at your home?" She questioned.

"It's…complicated."

"I have time."

"I…it doesn't matter, okay?" He snapped.

"Well it matters to me if its causing you this much stress!" She snapped back.

"That's the bulk of it, what else do you want?"

"Oh, so you're saying this is all my fault because you like me?" She challenged. That really blew a fuse in Chat.

"That is not what I meant! I never blamed you for any of this," he hissed.

"Why? It's clearly my fault-"

"None of it is your fault! It's all my fault! I was the idiot who fell in love with you!" He shouted as he felt a familiar sensation run over his body. Marinette was silent as she gawked at the boy in front of her. Not only had he just confessed to being in love with her, but his transformation had been released just as he had said it. Big blue eyes stared back at his hard green glare and she couldn't help but turn red when she instantly recognized the features of the boy in front of her.

"A-Adrien?"


	22. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinnnnnn

     Adrien blinked in confusion, unaware of what had happened until he glanced down and saw normal clothes instead of leather. His face turned red as he looked back up at Marinette with worried eyes. What happened? He didn't release his transformation, so why did Plagg declaw him? Then again he had been in his transformation for over an hour, and didn't bring any cheese to recharge him. But that was the worst time for him to release his transformation. It was a record.

     Marinette could barely believe her eyes. The boy in front of her froze with a guilty and sheepish expression. She was frozen as well because it was him the whole time. It was Adrien who was sneaking out late to see her. It was Adrien who was in love with her. It was Adrien who had seduced her and kissed her like she was the greatest gem on the earth. The hardest to believe was that it was Adrien who had in the end chosen her over Ladybug.

     They were both silent. Tikki was observing from Marinette's bag and glanced over at Plagg who was resting on the floor with an unbelievably guilty expression on his face. Marinette was busy trying to sort out in her brain that it had been him the entire time while Adrien could feel himself start to panic. He had an intense urge to get out of there, but when he turned to leave Marinette was quick to take a hold of his wrist again. He looked back at her with wide eyes and then at her hand around his wrist. She was so…gentle.

"I-I'm so sorry, Marinette," he finally spoke. His voice was shaking and his eyes were pleading with sincerity.

"Adrien, tell me what's wrong. I know you're supposed to be grounded right now," she told him.

     His body tensed but quickly relaxed when she reached up to cup his face. Her lithe fingers gave him comfort as she sweetly caressed his cheek with her thumb. He couldn't resist leaning down and kissing her, cupping her face as he smushed his lips in to hers. It was a desperate kiss that he never wanted to end, but ended up having to when she pulled back. She took a moment to reorient herself while he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Adrien, talk to me," she begged. He sighed.

"It's disgusting…really. I am," he murmured.

"Adrien-"

"It is. Don't tell me it's not. I-it was an accident. I guess it all started with Nino…he gave me a dirty magazine," he confessed. Marinette was somewhere between raising an eyebrow and furrowing them both.

"A dirty magazine?" She clarified. He nodded turning red.

"I never went through sex ed. My dad is conservative and in complete control of my education. I never learned about it, s-so when Nino first told me about it I didn't like it. I still don't like that magazine, it's the reason I'm grounded."

"Did your dad…"

"Yeah, he found it, and I was being snappy…i-it was really my fault," he said.

"Well, what all did he do?"

"Took away my phone and such. Locked me in my room and…discontinued my enrollment at school so he could have me tutored again," he informed her.

"What? No, h-he can't take you out of school."

"He can, and he probably already has," he mutter bitterly.

"A-and you can't talk to anyone because he took your phone too," she said. He nodded.

"Yeah…I didn't know what to do, so I just came here," he told her and looked down at her blue eyes.

"Adrien…" she trailed off to reach up on her tip toes to kiss him. He accepted her lips and kissed her back. When she pulled away again he reluctantly drew back as well.

"Everything will be okay," she assured him. Hearing her say those words hit Adrien like a ton of bricks. She sounded so sure and so convincing that he really truly wanted to believe her, and he did a little bit. He felt wetness well up in his eyes, and before he could wipe it away she did it for him.

"You're so dumb," she murmured. Adrien laughed and nodded.

"Yes, I really am," he agreed.

"I can't believe you told me to use you to make yourself jealous," she recalled with a smile. Adrien grinned and shook his head.

"The stupid thing is that it actually worked," he confessed. Marinette laughed in disbelief.

"Really? But you're the one who did it," she pointed out.

"I know, but at the time it didn't feel like it was me who did it. I had the memories, but they way you talked about it was like I didn't."

"Hmm…I can't even believe this," she hummed as he interlocked his fingers with hers.

"What? That I got jealous of myself?"

"No…just everything. I never would've thought Adrien Agreste would actually have a crush on me," she said. He blushed and smiled.

"Well, it's a little bit more than a crush," he muttered.

"How did it happen?" She asked.

"Honestly, I have no clue. It was like spiraling down and crashing in to an oasis," he replied. Marinette was still amazed by the fact that he was so in to her. She had to force herself to accept that he really did all those things to her, and that it was really his voice who spoke such silly and sultry words to her late at night. Just thinking of those memories erected goosebumps on her skin.

"So…everything Chat did…?" She trailed off, trusting he would understand what she was saying. He turned red and smiled at her sheepishly.

"I had no idea what I was doing," he confessed. Marinette giggled.

"Neither did I," she whispered as if it was a secret. 

     Adrien laughed and found himself amazed with how quickly she made him feel better. The only thing he wanted to think about now was her. He didn't care about school or his dad or what he would being doing in an hour or so. His only concern was how bright her eyes are and how wide her smile is. The pink of her cheeks and how kissable her lips look. It took him a while to realize he actually was kissing those lips, but even when he did he didn't bother to stop himself. She was soft and warm as always, and the way her fingers felt in his hair was as if they were meant to be there all along. When they broke off he was breathing heavy with his hands on her hips.

"I love you, Marinette," he spoke softly as he held her closer to his body.

"I love you…" she breathed before returning to his lips. 

     They were just as addicting without his mask as they were with. She never felt entirely satisfied with how many times she kissed those lips or how many times those lips kissed hers. It felt like time always stood still when he was this close, and like nothing else would bother them as long as he was close. She felt like she could kiss him forever. It was so dissociating that she didn't even notice they were moving until she felt her desk against her butt.  
There was a rush of déjà vu when Adrien hoisted Marinette on her desk, except this time she only felt skin instead of leather. The feeling of his hands on her body was like heaven, and she only craved it more the longer he touched her. Her legs clenched around his hips and he bit down on her bottom lip in response. She gasped and bit right back followed by her sucking on his lip and moving her hands over his chest. Before she knew it she was stripping off his outer shirt and tossing it to the floor. He did the same to her blazer, and focused his attention on kissing her neck.

"Adrien…" she sighed as he sucked on her skin and added to the vivid collection of love bites on her neck. He was utterly delighted to hear his name escape her lips. He was truly 100% Adrien now, and she finally knew that.

"A-Adrien," she stuttered again as he squeezed her waist affectionately and slipped his hands under her shirt.

"Mari…" he hummed and kissed her jaw. She shifted her hips closer to him on the desk which caused him to groan and grip her hips tightly. He kissed up to her lips and slowly pressed his tongue to hers. She accepted with an airy moan and her hands in his hair. Without any warning he pushed her hips against his and opened his eyes to watch her reaction.

"Geez…A-Adrien…" she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He did it again, moving his own hips as well and kissing her cheek.

"I love it when you say my name like that," he murmured and kissed her lips.

"S-shut up," she whimpered and rocked her own hips forward. He chuckled, but was quickly silenced by being pulled in to another kiss. Marinette was surprised to feel him slightly lift her body from the desk every time he pushed against her. Sweat started to drip down his nape and her forehead.

     While they were aware of the possibilities of less clothes they were much to impatient for that at the point they were at. Marinette slipped her hands under his shirt and dragged her nails down his back. He hissed at the mixture of pain and pleasure, and harshly nipped at her neck in retaliation. She moaned in response and pushed more of the fabric off his back as she felt the end coming closer and closer.

"A-Adrien…I'm gonna…" she couldn't finished her sentence when he kissed her mouth again.

     It was hard for her to believe this was actually happening. That Adrien Agreste actually wanted her with such intensity that he would touch her like this. He kissed her sloppily with tongue as he reached between them and rubbed the warm front of her jeans. Marinette flung her head back at the overwhelming feeling that set her over the edge. He supported her arched back and held her close to him while her body twitched with jolts of pleasure from his fingers. It took a moment for it to die down enough for her to relax and slump against his body.


	23. Breaking and entering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I write this before I got in to this Twitter shit

     Nino fiddled with his phone as he sat in his bed. He was waiting for a reply from Adrien, but it had been well over a couple hours since he had sent his last message. Normally Adrien is a good texter who always replied within five minutes. The only time he takes any longer is if he's asleep or if it's a lengthy reply. Other than that the shortest time he took to reply was ten seconds, so this was starting to worry him. He clicked his phone open and re-read the last message he sent. It wasn't even received to his phone so that explained why he wasn't replying. But still it was odd that his phone didn't have any signal. He lives in a mansion, his father is able to afford good service. He sighed and started a new conversation.

N: hey Alya have you talked with Adrien today?

A: uh no he wasn't at school today

N: yeah but did you try to text him

A: nope I've been busy formatting a new layout for the ladyblog

N: that's cool but I'm getting kinda worried  
N: the last time I texted him was at lunch and his phone didn't even receive it

A: that's def weird have you tried just calling him

N: no but I doubt that would work if his phone can't even receive a message

A: good point do you have any idea where he is

N: he said he was grounded at his house so there's a good chance he's there

A: yea he doesn't seem like the kinda kid to sneak out  
A: do you have his address  
A: I can meet you there

N: are you sure you wanna go

A: yeah he's my friend too plus I need to make sure you don't piss off daddy Agreste like you did last time

N: 1 never refer to Adrien's dad as daddy Agreste ever again and 2 that man is cold as fucking ice it was his fault

A: just send me the damn address and I'll see you there

 

* * *

 

"Seriously? Daddy Agreste is the best nickname you could think of?" Was the first thing Nino said when he came up to Alya. She giggled.

"I knew that would annoy you," she grinned. Nino rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just go inside and try to find Adrien," he said. Alya nodded.

"Sounds good," she replied as she pressed the button at the front gate of the mansion. A camera popped out that Alay faintly remembered from when Marinette visited last year to drop off a present for Adrien's birthday.

"Who are you?" Asked a disembodied voice. Nino popped in to the camera view with Alya and examined it closely.

"Uh, this is Nino, and I'm Alya. We're friends of Adrien," she told the voice.

"Mr. Agreste is not allowed visitors at this moment," the voice said coldly.

"What? Is he okay? I know he's like grounded or something, but you gotta let us see him," Nino argued.

"I do not. He is not allowed visitors at the time being," the voice reiterated.

"That's a load of bull," Nino scoffed.

"Please, we'd really like to see him," Alya pleaded.

"The answer is no. Good day," the robot dismissed before retreating back in to the wall. Alya and Nino sighed in defeat.

"What the fuck? That is so unfair," Nino grumbled. Alya didn't reply and merely examined the height of the gate.

"Like, he's not able to go to school for the rest of the week, and now we can't visit him? He's like a prisoner in there," Nino ranted while Alya started to walk off to further observe the height of the wall.

"This proves that Adrien's dad is like the villain of all dads. He like seriously sucks ass that old poop-"

"Nino shush," Alya interrupted.

"What?" He questioned looking over to find her a good ten feet away. He walked over to her and crossed his arms.

"We need to find a way over this wall," she stated.

"Wait, are you suggesting that we climb over this wall and break in to the mansion?" He questioned. Alya nodded.

"Duh."

"Dude, that's crazy."  
Alya looked at him.

"And?"

 

* * *

 

"I can't believe we're doing this," Nino groaned as he helped Alya carry a laser to the back side of the mansion.

"Hush, I'll take the blame if we get caught," she assured him.

"Caught! Are we gonna get arrested?"

"Yes. We are literally breaking and entering," she informed him.

"I-I can't let you take the blame for that! We're doing this together, so we'll get arrested together," he insisted. Alya giggled and stopped walking. Nino blushed as she looked back at him over her shoulder.

"Careful, Nino, or else this is gonna feel like Bonnie and Clyde," she said with a wink. 

     He blushed deeper and helped set up the ladder silently. It was hard to remember the…relationship they forged together. Mostly because often they acted how they usually do around everyone else, and they were rarely alone for him to notice the subtle differences. Neither of them admitted out loud that they liked each other, but that was mostly because they already knew. Nino was the first to give it away, wearing his heart on his sleeve and all, but once Alya figured him out it was easier letting him figure it out as well. They seldomly kissed, but when they did it was like fire. Alya liked to think he was more in to her than she was him, but deep down she knew they were likely matched.

"Damn, it doesn't reach the top," she muttered.

"It looks like we could still reach the ledge," Nino observed.

"Probably…I'll try it out," she said and started climbing up the ladder with determination.

"C-Careful!" Nino stuttered rushing to hold the ladder still. Alya laughed at him again.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself," she said and continued to climb. They both made it safely over the wall and worked on getting inside the mansion.

"How much do you want to bet the front door is unlocked since they have a gate and a 15 foot wall?" Nino asked Alya as they approached the front door.

"I bet you a date to the movies it's locked," she responded.

"Hmm…I dunno. How about a date to a boring movie that eventually leads to a make out session?" He suggested turning slightly red again. Alya considered his offer.

"Alright. No tongue though," she agreed. Nino smiled and stopped in front of the tall doors.

"You say that now, but just you wait," he winked and walked up to the doors. Alya rolled her eyes and chuckled as she watched him rub his hands together and take a deep breath. He pushed open the doors almost effortlessly and grinned over at his friend. She was a bit surprised that it was open, but also a little embarrassed about her ambitious agreement. When her eyes met his she blushed.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for the popcorn," he told her. Alya sighed and walked over to join him as they entered the mansion.

     The moment the doors closed behind them Nino remembered he had no idea where Adrien's room was. He's only ever been this far in to his friends house, and going any further must be like entering a maze. His wife eyes glazed over the three different directions they could pick and his brain instantly panicked when he thought of the options increasing the more he chose.

"Uh…do you know where to go?" Alya asked.

"Um, I didn't think this far," he admitted. Alya slapped her palm over her forehead and groaned.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry! This house is hu-"

"What are you two doing in here? How did you get in?" Shouted a familiar voice. The two teens looked up at a tall woman at the top of the main stairs with dark hair and a piercing glare hidden behind glasses. She held a clipboard and wore formal office attire.

"Uh…w-we wondered in by accident.

"Don't lie to me, I know you were the two kids asking to see Adrien," she hissed.

"S-sorry, we were just worried about him we had to see him-"

"He's fine, and he doesn't need influences such as you two in his life," she barked.

"But, ma'am! We're his friends!" Alya insisted.

"Are you the friends who thrusted that filthy magazine in to his inventory?" She demanded.

"Not a necessary use of the word thrust," Nino muttered under his breath. Alya nudged his elbow hard.

"She's talking about you," she muttered in his ear.

"Huh?"

"The magazine."

"Oh, shi-"

"Ms. Nathalie! Ms. Nathalie!" A distressed woman shouted as she rushed down the left flight of stairs. The woman with the clipboard, Nathalie, turned to the woman with concern as she sobbed.

"Layla, what's wrong?" Nathalie asked.

"Mr. Agreste…A-Adrien…he's not in his room! He's missing!" She wailed in agony.

"What? Call everyone on staff and search the entire mansion. If we don't find him in an hour we'll contact Gabriel and go from there," Nathalie instructed. Layla nodded and hurried off the same path she arrived. With her gone Nathalie snapped her cold gaze back to Nino and Alya.

"Get out, now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #daddyagreste


	24. Chaton méchant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end

"Sorry, we kinda have to share. I tried to get a little more food than usual so my parents wouldn't get suspicious, but if we're still hungry I can go down for seconds," Marinette said as she sat down in front of Adrien on her floor. He nodded and watched her set down the plate between them adorned with mashed potatoes, chicken, and a small amount of peas.

"I don't like peas, but I didn't know if you did or not so I got some just in case," she explained. Adrien smiled and looked up at her.

"Thanks…for everything Marinette. I really appreciate you letting me stay and hide from my dad," he told her. Marinette giggled.

"Don't worry. We've all had quarrels with our parents. Yours is just a tad more extreme because he's a famous fashion designer," she replied. Adrien laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, that and he's super controlling for a man who's barely spoken to me my whole life," he added. Marinette nodded in agreement as she took a bite of the mashed potatoes.

"He sounds like a horrible man if he's reacting this way to a stupid magazine," she spoke with food in her mouth. Adrien found that extremely endearing. He had forgotten about trying to respond and opted for watching her eat. She didn't even notice until she wiped her mouth with her wrist and accidentally made eye contact. Her face turned red, but he was still staring regardless.

"Um…d-did I make a mess?" She asked. He blinked back to reality and turned pink before laughing and reaching out to wipe a spot of potato from her cheek.

"A little," he murmured and cleaned the tip of his finger by sucking off the bit of potato. Marinette turned even more red as she watched him and stared down at the floor with wide eyes to avoid his. Adrien noticed her reaction and instantly regretted.

"I-I'm sorry! Was that too much?" He apologized promptly.

"What? No! I-it was fine, I'm just…still taking this in," she assured him. Adrien sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I really didn't plan on…revealing this tonight. Um…I also d-didn't intent to do what I did earlier either, so sorry about that too…" he spoke awkwardly and nudged the peas with his finger.

"I-It's okay, I wasn't upset."

"No I…I didn't even ask you if it was okay. I wasn't thinking I was just…doing," he sighed and picked a piece of chicken to eat, annoyed with himself as he adverted his eyes to her window.

"I wanted…you to," she stammered turning even more red. His gaze shifted back to her and he instantly felt his heart pound. She wanted him…stop that, now is not the time to be turned on.

"This is weird," he blurted. Marinette blinked.

"It…it is?"

"N-not like you're weird or this is uncomfortable, i-it's just different like this," he corrected noticing her worried tone.

"Oh because…you're not Chat right now," she murmured glancing over at his kwami who was currently devouring the cheese she had sneaked for him.

"Yeah…I dunno. As Chat I don't feel as bad after doing things like that, but now I just feel like I broke the rules…which I did, but like this time I care for some reason," he expressed. Marinette nodded.

"That's understandable. Based on what you told me about being homeschooled and your dad it's not that surprising," she said before eating some more mashed potatoes. Adrien smiled.

"I guess so. Whenever I told Nino to take back the magazine and how gross it was he always told me it was natural and stuff, but I can't help but feel…bad."

"Hmm…" Marinette hummed. She moved the plate out of the way and scooted herself closer to him. He automatically leaned back in response, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as she closely examined his face. She then carefully took his face in her hands and pulled him down for a simple and chaste kiss. When she pulled back he was instantly hypnotized with how addicting she was.

"How did that make you feel?" She asked.

"Really good," he said truthfully staring at her lips. She leaned back in and let her lips linger over his a little longer before pulling away once again.

"How about that?"

"Really…really good," he murmured and kissed her again before she could do it herself. She allowed him to kiss her for a moment before gently pushing him back.

"A-and that?"

"So damn good," he breathed and continued without a second thought.

     Marinette squeaked when she felt his arm slither around her waist and pull her closer to him. Her simple experiment appeared to be taking a different path as he virtually devoured her lips. At first she tried to keep up the experiment, interrupting him again every so often and asking the same question, but eventually failed at keeping track once he got his tongue involved. She panted when he trailed down her neck and licked the marks he had left behind throughout the week. Marinette gasped in surprise to feel his hand press against her so quickly.

"A-Adrien…"she moaned.

"Do you want more, ma princesse?" He whispered and messily kissed her jaw.

"T-that's really crude, Adrien," she stuttered and gasped at the pressure of his hand.

"Je m'en fiche. Tu m'excites, ma chéri," he murmured and kissed further down her neck and on to her clavicle. Marinette opened her mouth to speak but instead squeaked when he pinned her down to the floor.

"Chaton méchant…!" She scolded quietly when she remembered her parents downstairs. He chuckled and undid the button on her pants.

"J'ai envie de toi," he spoke softly and kissed her lips slowly.

     Marinette had no intentions of provoking this from him, but now that she accidentally did she was glad. His warm mouth and hands on her body felt like pulses of electricity shocking her in to absolute pleasure. The way his body fit between her thighs so perfectly and the way her fingers dragged so nicely through his hair felt as if it was meant to be. How her name sounded when he muttered it against her chest was like listening to wind chimes in the summer. His hands peeling back her shirt made her squirm until he pacified her with a hungry kiss on her lips. She sighed when he broke off and resumed down underneath her bust. His hands caressed her waist and down her hips as he slowly made his way down. She could feel the light suction of each kiss her placed on her skin, and moaned at the thought of all the hickeys he had left on her body. The one on her hip was still a bright red with a faded amount of purple.

"Adrien…" she moaned and roughly dug her fingers in his hair as he descended further down.

"Mm…Marinette," he murmured and pulled back to tug off her jeans. 

     Mari gasped and shivered when she felt the cold air hit her exposed skin. Adrien sat back on his knees as he observed her bare legs for the first time in the light. She was pale as the rest of her body, but had a slight tan line around her calf where her capris usually stopped. They were thicker than he imagined, and rather strong looking for a civilian. He assumed she worked out, but it would take intense training to get legs like this. Adrien decided that wasn't important and was brought back to reality by Marinette glaring at him with red cheeks.

"D-don't look at me that way," she muttered out of embarrassment as she closed her legs. Adrien chuckled and easily pushed them back apart before running his hands all over them. She wasn't recently shaven, but it was long enough that the hairs didn't feel prickly at all. It was soft. She was soft.

"Pardon me, but this is the first time I've done this in the light," he said seductively and pressed a kiss to her knee.

"For a prude you're awfully perverted," she grumbled. He laughed and started kissing down to side of her thigh. She watched his sloppy lips make their way down her leg and shuttered when he sucked halfway down. From that point she was a shivering and moaning mess. Her fingers re-laced through his blond locks, and her grip tightened as he sucked and bit her inner thigh. She gasped the instant she felt him against her underwear. He desperately licked at the fabric before pulling it aside and promptly kissing against her folds. She squeaked at the contact followed by an absurd amount of moaning.

"F-fuck…Adrien," she whimpered and panted as he licked rather than kissed. 

     He delved his tongue deeper in to her and moaned from how warm her center was. His strong hands gripped her hips to keep them in place which made her feel even more restless. She desperately tried to wiggle his grasp away, but barely failed each time. Their strength was at a match. Her only disadvantage was the fact that he was on top of her. His tongue swirled against the soft nub of flesh between her lips and she instantly gasped and arched her back.

     Adrien quickened the pace of his tongue, completely clueless as to what he was doing yet not at the same time. He knew it made her feel good, and based on her response he could easily figure out what she wanted. Her body trembled beneath his touch and that filled him with pride and arousal every time she fought against him holding her down. The sound of her moaning out and stuttering his name must've distracted him because she had somehow managed to roll her hips up against his face in a way that made Adrien moan against the wet folds. He allowed it for a while and got lost in the movement of her body.

     His brain felt as if it would melt at any moment. The feeling that she enriched him with every time she spoke to him was addicting as she was. He wanted to be lost in her forever. Nothing else bothered him with her. Not even his father could ruin this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m'en fiche = I don't care
> 
> Tu m'excites = you excite me/you turn me on
> 
> ma chéri = sweetheart
> 
> J'ai envie de toi = I want you


	25. Happy hormones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao sorry I forgot about this fic

"Holy shit! I can't believe Adrien ran away!" Nino shouted after he and Alya had recovered from being tossed out of the mansion.

"Are you sure he ran away? He could've been kidnapped," she pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure he ran away. A kidnapping seems kinda unlikely," he said.

"So does him running away."

"Yeah…but this whole situation is weird, y'know? Like Adrien being grounded, and some lady not letting us see him, and now he's missing? It's really odd," he thought out loud. Alya nodded in agreement and looked around to see if maybe he was hiding out and about.

"Let's assume he ran away because that's a lot less scary than him being kidnapped. Where would he run?" She asked. Nino paused and thought for a moment.

"Uh, I'm not quite sure. We're like super tight and stuff so I would kinda assume he'd be at my house, but we were just there."

"That and we don't know how long he's been missing."

"This is all so stressful. We have to find him before his dad does because if his dad finds him at all it's not gonna be pretty," he told her.

"Probably. He doesn't seem like a very nice man," she agreed.

"Maybe we should check back at my house just to make sure he didn't drop by while we were out," he suggested.

"Okay, that seems logical," Alya said. They quickly caught a bus back down to Nino's house, but when they went in to check for Adrien he wasn't there. The two sat in Nino's room still trying to think of other possibilities.

"Maybe he's at school?" Alya thought.

"I doubt it. It's been closed for a couple hours now and what's the point of going to a closed school?"

"Good point…well who else would know where he is?" She asked.

"Hm…I hate to say it, but Chloé might know where he is."

"Yeah, but neither of us has her number," she pointed out and crossed her arms.

"Uh…what about Marinette? I know they don't talk as much, but if it seems unlikely that could've been the reason he went there. Her house is on top of her parents bakery so who would suspect that?" Nino spoke. Alya shook her head furiously.

"No way."

"What? Why not?"

"Because if he's not with her you're gonna turn her in to a nervous wreck. She really genuinely cares about Adrien and that would upset her," she explained.

"Yeah, but what if she does know something? We can't just give up a chance to find him. She could help us," he persuaded. Alya sighed and pulled out her phone.

"Fine, but I'm the one calling her."

 

* * *

 

     Marinette cradled Adrien's head and affectionately combed her fingers in his hair. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and he was still trembling from Marinette's repayment for what he had done for her. They had used his white shirt to clean up the mess he made, and sweat clung to his neck and forehead. His shirt was damp against his back and his body rested perfectly between her legs as she sweetly coddled him in her arms. Her steady heartbeat and breathing was like a lullaby as he felt his heavy eyes droop. Marinette was well on her way to falling asleep as well when she heard her phone ring in her pants pocket. Her pink jeans were just next to her from when Adrien had took them off of her. She sighed and lazily reached out to pull it out of her pants and answered the call.

"Hey," she murmured.

"Marinette? Are you okay?" Alya questioned through the phone.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied. She felt more than fine as she smoothed Adrien's hair away from his face.

"Were you asleep? Did I wake you?" She inquired with a hint of concern.

"No, I'm fine," Marinette assured her.

"Okay, um…so you know how Adrien wasn't at school today?"

"Mh-hm."

"Well Nino and I went over to his mansion to check up on him and he's missing, do you know where he is?" She asked. The happy hormones that had flooded her system ever since she and Adrien calmed down made her feel so bubbly and happy. Her brain couldn't think about anything else but Adrien and the things he had said and done.

"Adrien? He's right here," she mumbled happily. The blond perked up his head at the sound of his name, but his brain was on the same happy drug flood that he wasn't thinking about it either.

"W-what! What do you mean he's 'right here,'? Explain!" Alya demanded on the other end.

"He's right here with me and he's looking right at me," she explained. He smiled at her and pulled himself closer to kiss her neck and nuzzle against her. She giggled and kissed his nape.

"What happened? Why did you giggle? What's going on? Why is he with you?" She interrogated sounding more and more anxious with each question.

"He tickled me on accident. His dad was being a dick, so he ran away," she mumbled and giggled again when he lightly nipped under her jaw.

"Okay…no offense, but why did he go to you though? I thought…"

"Because he loves me soo much, Alya. He told me," she muttered and sighed when he deepened the kiss against her neck.

 

"Girl, are you okay? Are you tripping on something?"

"I'm fine," she giggled and tapped Adrien's head to give him the signal to lighten up. He pulled back and laughed.

"Sorry," he murmured and continued to snuggle closer to her. It was ridiculous how nice it felt to have him so close to her.

"Marinette, is he really there with you?" Alya asked.

"Yeah…here," she handed her phone to Adrien who accepted it and held it to his ear.

"Hey," he hummed and kissed Marinette's clavicle.

"Adrien? Y-you're really there?" Alya stuttered.

"Yup."

"What are you doing there? What happened to your phone?"

"Smashed it," he answered and kissed Mari's jaw.

"Why did you-" Alya was interrupted by another voice. There was a couple seconds of what sounded like Alya handing the phone over to someone else.

"Adrien, why are you at Mari's house?" Nino asked.

"My dad was a dick," he explained vaguely and pushed himself up so he could look down at Marinette's face.

"Dude, what is going on? You sound faded as fuck," he urged. Adrien hummed and leaned down to kiss Mari once before chuckling and kissing her again.

"Adrien! What's going on? Please focus," Nino begged. Adrien set down the phone and ignored it as he continued to kiss Marinette sweetly and calmly.

"Je t'aime," he murmured. Marinette giggled and rolled her eyes before reaching for the phone again.

"Sorry, what was that?" She asked as she pushed aside the fabric of Adrien's collar and examined the red marks she had left the other night.

"Marinette! What is going on?" Nino snapped.

"Adrien is with me. If you really wanna see him you can come over," she offered.

"Really? Okay, we're on our way," Nino said and quickly hung up the phone. Marinette giggled and set down her device.

"Mm…what was that?" Adrien asked and settled back down against her chest.

"Nino and Alya are on their way over here," she informed him.

"Mmmmm…we better get cleaned up," he mumbled. Marinette nodded and carefully sat up so she wouldn't disturb him. He sat up with her and blinked to really understand his surroundings.

"Réveilles-toi, mon petit chaton," she cooed and gently cupped his face to shake him awake. He laughed and rubbed his eyes.

"Je suis réveille, ma princesse," he replied and kissed her forehead.

"Good," she said simply before standing up to put her pants back on.

"Ugh, I'm a mess," Adrien muttered and tossed his stained white outer shirt to the side. He reeked of sweat, and the strong smell of sex was evident on both of them.

"I have some deodorant we could use," Marinette told him as she walked over to a desk and pulled out a drawer.

"That would help a lot actually," he said as she returned to him with the stick in her hand. He thanked her and promptly popped off the lid to decoderize himself. When he handed it back to her she did the same.

"Fuck, are they really coming over?" Adrien yawned and rubbed his eyes again.

"I guess so. I was so out of it," she spoke and sat down next to him.

"Me too…why were they even asking about me?" He questioned.

"Alya said they tried to visit you at the mansion but you were missing," she reported. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer and leaning his head against hers.

"I'm guessing Nathalie found out. Hopefully she told my dad already so he can worry about it," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"Hm…do you know what you're going to do about him?" She asked.

"Not at all, but…" he lifted her chin so he looked down at her and smiled.

"I don't need to think about him when I'm with you," he whispered and leaned down to kiss her. Just as his lips touched hers the trap door that lead to Mari's room from downstairs slammed open and they looked over at Alya and Nino. They were short of breath with wide eyes of disbelief.

"What…the fuck…"


	26. Idk what's happening in this chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really don't

"What is this? What is going on? What is happening? Wha-why? I'm so confused," Nino rambled while Marinette yawned on her pink polka dotted couch. Alya stood with her arms crossed next to Nino who was pacing back and forth in Marinette's room. Adrien wasn't even paying attention to his friend and was instead fighting to stay awake while resting his head against Mari's shoulder.

"I'm confused as well, but Nino is just freaking out," Alya added.

"I though you said you didn't like Marinette! Like I knew you were lying but when did this happen?" Nino demanded to know. Adrien yawned as well and blinked up at his friend.

"Huh?"

"When. Did. This. Happen!" He repeated impatiently. Adrien laughed.

"Uh, I think this week or so," he answered.

"This entire week!"

"Yup," he confirmed.

"Then why did you lie?"

"About what?"

"About liking Marinette!" Nino snapped. Adrien lifted his head and looked between Alya and Nino and shrugged.

"It dunno. You were being pushy and it wasn't that big of a deal. She knew," he lied. Marinette nodded to confirm, but was lying as well.

"Yeah, but-"

"Whoa, hold up," Alya interrupted looking between Marinette and Adrien.

"What?" Nino asked. Alya stepped closer to her two friends. Marinette noticed the low gaze of her eyes and instantly blushed and tried to pull up her collar.

"Don't try and hide it, girl, I see it clear as day," Alya sassed. Marinette flinched at her harsh voice and gave a anxious look to Adrien. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, yeah."

"What have you two been doing?" Nino questioned as he examined the dark and obvious marks on their necks.

"Uh, well I totally got in a fight with some guy with a mouth shaped fist, and Mari had a frustrating experience with a vacuum cleaner," Adrien grinned. Marinette giggled and turned even more red. Alya and Nino exchanged glances that could only be described as frustrating confusion. When they both looked back at the apparently new couple they sighed.

"Okay, I'm super happy for you guys, but let's focus on the real reason we're here," Alya proposed. Adrien was too focused on Marinette to even hear what anyone was saying as he nuzzled against her neck and closing his eyes in bliss. Marinette blushed and sheepishly looked up at Nino and Alya.

"Mari, what did you do to him? He's totally out of it," Nino questioned observing his loopy friend. She laughed nervously and averted her eyes from his gaze.

"Uh, n-nothing…" she lied. Nino stared at her skeptically, but gave up trying to figure it out when Alya cleared her throat.

"Anyways, Adrien why did you run away?" She asked. The blond blinked up at Alya and sighed. He really wasn't in the mood to talk about all of this.

"I…ugh, I don't wanna talk about it," he grumbled and returned his face in to the crook of Marinette's neck. She reached up to play with his hair to comfort him and earned a surreptitious kiss under her ear.

"We need to know what's going on because your dad is most likely looking for you," Alya pointed out. He groaned and sighed before pulling back and frowning up at her.

"He found the magazine," he grumbled.

"The magazine that Nino gave you?" Alya questioned and flicking a disappointed look at Nino. He wore an unbelievably guilty expression.

"Yeah. That one. I should've thrown it out but I couldn't find a way to do it without getting caught. The woman who cleans my room empties my trash too, and I couldn't burn it or else the whole damn place would've been soaked with sprinklers," he explained.

"Okay, so he found it and then he grounded you?"

"Yeah, he locked me in my room, took away my phone and stuff, and…" he sighed.

"And he pulled me out of public school."

"What!" Nino shouted.

"Yeah," he said with defeat.

"Like for how long?"

"Forever. I'm being tutored again, and the only time I'm allowed out of my room is when I have classes," he continued.

"That's awful," Marinette mumbled.

"He won't let me see you guys either…he thinks you've all 'tainted my mind'…as if."

"Well, what about your phone? You said you smashed it," Alya reminded him.

"I didn't want him reading my conversations. There was nothing crazy on there but…I dunno I felt like it was the only thing I could control at the moment," he informed her. 

     All four kids fell silent after his description. Marinette was shocked he didn't tell her all of that before, but she could understand why he didn't. She could also understand why he didn't want to talk about it either. Nino and Alya both felt a mixture of pity and concern for Adrien. Nino was worried that this was all his fault because of the magazine he gave him, but he was mostly concerned about Adrien's father pulling him out of school and not allowing him to see his friends. Alya on the other hand couldn't believe the awful punishment Mr. Agreste had placed on his son. She was appalled he had the audacity to call himself a father.

"So…what are we gonna do about this?" Alya asked, anger starting to fume inside her. Adrien sighed and shrugged.

"Run away forever," he mumbled miserably.

"Dude, you can't do that," Nino said.

"Then what else can I do? My dad is insane and will find a way to pin me down and make me helpless," he challenged.

"We talk to him," Marinette said as if it was obvious. The three teens all looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" Nino questioned.

"I'm not following," Alya said.

"Do you have any idea how much of an ass my dad is?" Adrien added. Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Look, right now your dad has power over you. The fact that he grounded you was because he felt his power was being threatened or questioned. That's what parents do, so you either need to confront him or submit to him which both involve talking to him," she explained. Adrien blinked. The way she talked so confidently vaguely reminded him of someone, but it also made him like her even more.

"I dunno. What if he kidnaps Adrien and moves to Brazil? Then we can't see him at all," Nino said.

"Then Adrien shouldn't confront him alone," Alya answered.

"I'm pretty sure Mr. Agreste would get pretty pissed to see four angry teenagers in his office with one of them being his son," Nino replied.

"Then just one of us will go," Alya countered.

"Yeah, but which one?"

"Mari," Adrien answered quickly. Alya and Nino were not surprised by his brash decision, but Marinette apparently was based on her red face.

"A-are you sure you want me to be there?" She stuttered nervously.

"Of course. You're a good speaker, and you can be assertive when you want to," he replied. Alya found it odd how logical his response was considering not a minute ago he was loopy on a love spell.

"Adrien's right, girl. You can really persuade and project," Alya agreed. Nino nodded as well. Marinette sighed and looked over at Adrien.

"Okay, I'll go with you," she told him. He smiled with sympathetic eyes, as if he was apologizing for dragging her in to this.

"Thank you, Mari. I owe you so much for all you've done," he said and wrapped his arms around her for a hug. His arms lingered around her and she allowed it as she buried her face in his neck.

"Y'all are cute. I was wondering when this would finally happen," Alya said. Marinette ripped herself from Adrien turning bright red again and glaring at her friend.

"Shut up, Alya," she grumbled through clenched teeth.

"I kinda was too. Like it was kinda obvious Mari liked Adrien, but he was tough to crack," Nino agreed.

"You didn't crack me at all," Adrien replied.

"True, but it does feel like we should crack a window. Damn, it's so musty in here, and it smells weird," Nino noticed. Both Marinette and Adrien turned bright red. They didn't realize how evident their previous activities had been. Mostly because they had grown used to it, but also because it was barely noticeable.

"What were you two doing? You guys sounded like you were faded as fuck when we called…and you're still acting funny," Nino questioned.

"Uh n-nothing important," Marinette stuttered. Adrien glanced over at her, a little taken aback by her use of the work 'important'.

"I dunno, it was kinda important," he muttered. Mari shot a look at him that told him to shut up, but Alya heard him clear as day.

"Well if it's kinda important what was it?" She pressed.

"I-it was honestly nothing, I swear."

"It might not be important to them, but I thought it was kinda important," Adrien spoke quiet enough that only she heard.

"Of course it was important to us, but do you really wanna tell our friends about that?" She hissed in reply. He paused to consider and she lightly slapped his shoulder.

"That is not a question you have to think about!" She snapped with her face burning red. He chuckled and kissed her rose-colored cheek.

"Tu es mignonne," he hummed. Nino looked between the couple and Alya who looked as clueless as he felt.

"Y'all are weird."


	27. Rebellion

     Marinette looked up at the glimmering gates in front of her. The tall mansion behind it over shadowing every building within a hundred feet, and as elegant as a Victorian gown. She took a deep breath when she felt Adrien's hand take hers and interlock their fingers. Her worried eyes met his and he smiled as he rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand comfortingly.

"A-are you sure you wanna do this?" She stuttered. He looked up at the mansion and the back to Mainette's wide blue eyes.

"Not really…but if we can get out of this together then it's worth a try," he replied. She sighed and returned his smile with a nervous quirk of her lips.

"Then let's do it."

     Adrien smiled and pressed the ringer on the gate. The small camera popped out, but quickly darted back in at the sight of Adrien Agreste. The doors opened not a second later and the two made their way in and up the steps to the front door. When they entered Adrien subconsciously squeezed her hand tighter as he glanced around and shut the door behind her. Marinette took a second to take in the mass size of the mansion. Just the space between the front door and the stairs was bigger than her parents bakery. They barely got to said steps when they heard hurried foot steps approach them. Adrien couldn't say he was excited to see Nathalie huffing and puffing as she made her way down the steps in front of them.

"You're…father…wants…" Nathalie paused as her eyes caught his hand locked with another and followed the path of the arm until she met Marinette's eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked in an unpleasant voice. Mari blinked and frowned.

"Uh…I-I'm-"

"It doesn't matter to you, Nathalie," Adrien spoke as coldly as she had to him his whole life. The assistant glared at him.

"It most likely does if she's in here," she responded.

"I'm guessing my father would like to speak with me," he said ignoring her attempt to provoke him.

"Yes, in fact, he does."

"Good. I'd like to speak to him too," he said before walking past Nathalie up the stairs and up in the direction of his father's office.

     Marinette followed with his hand tugging her along up a countless amount of stairs. She felt her nerves build as they ascended to the second floor and down the hall. While she became more nervous he only grew more confident. Having her by his side made him feel strong, and he almost felt like he could cuss out his father without holding back with her near him. The feeling of her warm hand clasped with his felt so right that he would do anything to keep it. He didn't even bother to knock as he bursted in to his father's office. Gabriel Agreste instantly dropped the planner that was in his hands over his keyboard and cursed before glaring up at his son.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, young man," he growled before settling his gaze on Marinette.

"Who's that?"

"None of your business," he hissed. Gabriel returned his glare to his son.

"That is no way to speak to your father," he said firmly.

"You had no right snooping in my room. That magazine was hidden because I was planning on getting rid of it," Adrien told him ignoring his father's comment. Gabriel laughed.

"Do you really think that magazine is the only fault for your punishment? I'm getting tired of this rebellious streak you're having, and it is very much my business who this young lady is. Tell me now," he demanded.

"She's my girlfriend, that's all that matters," he barked. Marinette blushed and froze at the word girlfriend. She glanced over at him with wide eyes and back to Mr. Agreste who watched her with a peculiar look in his eyes.

"This…is your girlfriend?" He asked as he slowly stood up from his desk. Adrien's anger slowly morphed in to worry. He realized how vulnerable that information made him. Gabriel walked over to stand in front of Marinette, his eyes drifting over the now yellowing marks on her neck. She nervously tugged the collar of her blazer up, but it did little to cover the obvious color on her skin. Adrien put himself between her and his father and glared up at him.

"I was unaware you had a girlfriend," he said calmly.

"Well, I do," Adrien's voice less confident as when he barged in.

"She's very pretty. How long has this been going on?" He asked.

"Over a week."

"Oh, a week? Hm, well you two have been rather busy this past week, haven't you?" He questioned bitterly. Marinette furrowed her brows while Adrien was at a loss for words.

"I could care less what you were planning to do with that vile magazine. It was just the tip of the iceberg. Must I remind you the real reason?"  
Adrien shook his head, but his father sighed.

"Remove your shirt at once," he ordered. At first Adrien was reluctant to comply, but he knew no amount of arguing would work. He released Marinette's hand and removed his shirt as his father instructed.

"Now show your girlfriend the mess she made," Gabriel commanded him in a disgusted voice. Adrien turned towards Mari and turned his head to look away from her. She had never gotten a real chance to see what she had left behind that one night she took control, but she could see it was a lot. All down his chest and over his navel was still red from that night, and his neck and clavicle was barely starting to yellow like her. Both their faces turned red.

"That is the reason you're being punished, Adrien," he informed him. Mari glared at Mr. Agreste and quickly went to put Adrien's shirt back on.

"You don't need to embarrass him about it. He knows what happened, he doesn't need you to remind him," her voice was calm yet filled with rage at the same time as she fixed the creases of the fabric over his chest and glared over at Gabriel.

"Excuse me?"

"He's turning 16 in a week and you're acting like he's a child."  
 

"He is a child," he pointed out.

"A growing child who doesn't need you to tell him what's right and wrong. He can figure that out on his own."

"What he did was blatantly wrong, anyone could tell," Gabriel argued.

"That's not true. Some would say you're smothering him," she told him.

"I am not smothering him."

"Hm, it seemed as though anyone could tell you are. I guess people see things differently," she snarked. Adrien looked at his dad over his shoulder and had to hold back a laugh at how angry he looked.

"I don't need some girl tell me how to parent my own son," he spoke through clenched teeth and raising his voice slightly.

"Then Adrien doesn't need some old man to punish him," she retorted.

"How dare you! I am his father, not some old man-"

"You might as well be because from what I can tell you haven't been there for him," she interrupted. Gabriel's face flushed with fury.

"Don't interrupt me, girl!" He shouted.

"Then don't yell at me. I'm not going to give you unconditional respect if you're rude to me like that."

"Adrien is under my authority! He will be punished as I see fit, and that includes never seeing you again," he spat.

"And how long do you think that will be? He escaped easily enough and be can do it again. No matter how many chains you tie him up with he'll find a way to get out because that's how much he wants to get away from you," she said firmly, her volume growing as she spoke but no where close to yelling.

"Who are you! Where did you come from!" He demanded to know.

"I'm Adrien's girlfriend, and I make him happy. That's all that should matter to you," she announced.

     Adrien felt his heart melt at what she said and how she said it. He wanted so desperately to kiss her, but knew it probably wasn't the right time for that. Gabriel fell silent as he glared at Marinette. The anger was radiating off of him as he shifted his gaze to his son who was staring at Marinette ever so lovingly.

"Don't you want Adrien to be happy?" She questioned, her tone soft and gentle enough to make an angel cry. Gabriel sighed and crossed his arms before walking back around his desk. Instead of sitting down he gazed out the window over the beautiful scene of Paris. He was silent for a moment before taking off his glasses to rub his eyes.

"As much as I want you to be happy, Adrien, I worry more about your safety," he finally said. Adrien perked up at his father referring directly to him and turned back to face him completely.

"I wish you could understand what your mother leaving did to me. I can't imagine what it did to you, but…it ruined me." Marinette was surprised to hear Gabriel open up about Adrien's mother, but was intrigued nonetheless.

"Dad…"

"I have no idea how to raise a kid, much less a teenager," he muttered and slid his glasses back in to place. Adrien watched as Gabriel sat down at his desk and took his planner to put it to the side.

"Why don't you two go out for ice cream while I…think about things," he suggested. Marinette and Adrien looked at each other and then back at Gabriel.

"I'll get back to you later."


	28. Petite amie

     Adrien pinned Marinette down on his bed and attacked her lips. He didn't even try to keep his hands to himself as he held her close by her waist and roughly bit her bottom lip. She gasped at his harsh actions, but enjoyed it nonetheless. Her body was always so easily reignited by him that it was second nature for her to kiss him back and squeeze his waist between her thighs.

"I liked that. When you said you were my girlfriend," he murmured breathlessly while kissing down her neck.

"I did too…" She sighed, but it quickly turned in to a moan when he nipped at her yellowing bruises. Her hands flew to his hair as her legs wrapped around him and pushed his body against hers. With no space between them Adrien rocked his hips slowly against hers in attempt to tease her, grinning at the sounds she made and biting her skin harder. Without hesitation Mari hastily flipped him over so she was on top of him and easily switched the dominance he had over her. He moaned the second she kissed his neck and dug his fingers in her hips.

"Bon chaton," she whispered and rocked down against him. He gasped and threw his head back against his mattress. They weren't even on the right side of his bed.

"God…Marinette," he groaned and tried to push up against her, but she lifted her hips so he couldn't reach her and giggled.

"I love your eagerness," she said seductively as he grabbed her butt to try and pull her back down. Of course she was strong enough to withstand him and keep her stance as he whined desperately.

"Marinette…mm…chéri," he gasped. His hands moved to squeeze her soft flesh rather than push her down, and he relished in another part of her he loved. She giggled and leaned down to kiss him slowly and sweetly.

"Maybe a little too eager," she murmured and reached down to rub the front of his jeans. 

     He moaned and touched down her legs before returning to her butt. When he pressed his hips in to her hand she bit his bottom lip and tugged at the zipper of his jeans. She slowly lifted up his shirt and moved down to kiss the red marks leading off to his pants. Adrien panted while her nimble hand undid his pants within seconds. His fingers dug through her hair and pulled out her pigtails to freely run through her silky black hair. Marinette moved fabric out of the way as she unveiled him from his boxers.

     Her face turned brilliantly red. She's never really seen one in real life, and the one time she had done this to him was in the dark. Sex ed didn't prepare her for how weird it would make her feel just looking at it. She had all the power in this situation, and it was quite the turn on. Adrien was a shivering mess in front of her, patiently waiting for her to do something while lovingly playing with her hair. She made a move to kiss the tip when her phone vibrated in her back pocket. Adrien glanced at her and she sighed before pulling it out and hanging up.

"Sorry," she muttered and leaned down only to be interrupted again by the phone. She groaned and finally picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered impatiently.

"How'd it go? Are you still talking to him?" Alya asked.

"It went fine, and no he told us to go," Marinette answered as she examined Adrien's length again. He blushed from how close she was. This was just on the verge of awkward.

"Well where are you? Nino and I are worried," she said. Marinette hummed and lightly dragged her finger down his flesh. Adrien yelped and nudged himself away from her.

"Was that Adrien? What are you two doing?" She inquired.

"Um, we're kinda busy at the moment," Marinette told her as she giggled at Adrien's reaction. She pressed the lightest kiss against his tip and he whimpered in distress.

"Hang up if you're gonna do that," he pleaded quietly.

"Busy with what? What's up with you two and not answering questions today? It's getting annoying," Alya complained. Marinette pressed her tongue against the same place she kissed and watched him go from red to redder.

"I dunno, ask Adrien," she said and handed the phone to him. He shook his head vigorously and tried to push it back to her but she won out when she squeezed his base. He took the phone and bit his bottom lip nervously.

"H-hello?" He stuttered as he watched Marinette's hands drag down his abdomen.

"Adrien, where are you?" Alya demanded to know.

"I-I'm in my room," he answered obediently while she hovered her lips over his member.

"With Marinette?"

"Yeah…I-I'm with her."

"Are you okay? You sound out of breath? Are you hiding from your dad?"

"No, I'm just…" he trailed off as she teased him by barely brushing her lips against his skin and lightly dabbing her tongue. He took a deep breath and became more flustered as she smiled up at him.

"I-Ihavetogo," he rushed his words and quickly hung up the phone as he stared down at her with wide eyes.

"You didn't last long," she teased.

"Mari, please," he begged. She bit her lip before finally leaning down and fully pressing her warm tongue against his skin. He gasped and dug his fingers in to his thigh to avoid pulling her hair. She wrapped her lips around his head and delicately sucked. He wasn't small, but he wasn't so big that it scared her.

"Fuck…," he moaned and accidentally nudged his hips up in to her mouth.

     She held him down and licked all up and down his length before taking him in her mouth again. Adrien had never felt a pleasure so wet and wickedly sinful, and it was enough to make him plead and beg for release within ten seconds. Marinette tasted the bitter precum that already started to ooze out of him and gave him a last few licks before switching to her hand. He whimpered when she stopped, but moaned when her hand squeezed and touched him. His eyes were screwed shut as he felt her lips press against his. He hungrily kissed her back, messing up her loose hair and whining when she sped up her hand. 

"Marinette…oh fuck, Mari…" he moaned and pressed his head back against the mattress. Marinette kissed over his collar bones and nuzzled in to his neck while reaching between her own legs and touching herself. She let out a frustrated moan and paused to undo her own jeans and reach in when she felt his hand beat her to it.

"Princesse méchant," he murmured, teasing her from when she always called him naughty kitty.

"Adrien," she sighed and kissed his neck as his fingers delved into her wet folds.

     She gasped and moaned, struggling to keep the pace with her hand on him. He kissed and sucked at her nape, hair sticking to his lips each time until he brushed her hair aside with his free hand. It wasn't long until they were both gone and putty in each others hands. They collapsed in to a puddle of pleasure and heat and tried to recover from their mutual orgasms. Marinette was completely melted over Adrien's chest as she listened to his heart beat while trying to calm her own. His chest rose and fell rapidly until it settled to a more comfortable pace. She took a deep breath and wiped her dirty hand on his already soiled boxers before snuggling closer and feathering kisses against his neck.

"Je t'aime," she breathed and squeezed his body tightly. Adrien smiled and chuckled, running his clean hand through her hair and kissing the top of her head.

"Je t'aime…ma petite amie," he replied. She blushed.

"So…you consider me your girlfriend?" She spoke shyly.

"I'd be heartbroken if you weren't," he hummed and held her close.

"Hmm…then that means you're my boyfriend," she thought out loud. Adrien Agreste was her boyfriend. The boy she had been dreaming about for ages was her boyfriend. The boy she had trusted behind a mask for so long was her boyfriend. He smiled and nodded.

"Although I think I became your boyfriend before you became my girlfriend," he said. Marinette giggled and pushed herself up to look at him.

"I think so too," she agreed. He reached up and caressed her face, tucking her raven hair behind her ear and taking in how beautiful she looked. Her flushed cheeks and adoring eyes made his smile widen before pulling her down for another kiss. Her lips were as warm as ever, and the way they fit with his made him only want her more. He moved to suck and eventually bite at her lower lip until she pulled back laughing.

"Too soon?" He asked running his thumb over her soft lips. She sighed and brushed his hair back unsticking it from his sweaty forehead and smoothing it back.

"Adrien, you're a hot mess. We should be meeting up with Alya and Nino," she told him. Adrien groaned and shook his head.

"I don't wanna," he replied with a pout. She rolled her eyes and got up off his bed.

"You should get changed. Your pants are filthy," she said as she buttoned up her own.

"And who's fault is that?" He muttered and sat up.

"Mostly yours," she quipped and patted his head. He nuzzled in to her palm much like a cat before standing up and opening his drawer. As much as he would love to stay in his room with her all day and all night a change of clothes did sound like a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter


	29. Fixed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally ending my first ML fan fic. This isn't the first one I've finished not is this the longest one I've had this is just the first ML fan fic I posted .-.
> 
> I kinda hate it.
> 
> But anyways here's the las chapter

     Marinette giggled as Adrien nuzzled closer against her neck. Her fingers lazily ran though his hair as he kissed her jaw and cheek sweetly. The girl hummed in delight and sighed before allowing their lips to reconnect. They kissed slowly until they had to stop to take a breath and Marinette smiled up at her boyfriend. She reached up to cup his cheek and lightly nip at his bottom lip. He purred and continued the kiss as he pressed up her lower back and shivered when their hips made contact. A quiet gasp escaped her lips before she giggled again.

"Already? Didn't we just finish?" She murmured and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Honestly, ever since you introduced me to condoms I'm never finished with you," he spoke in a husky voice and ducked down to kiss her again. She laughed and reached over for the box.

"Damn, we're almost out. Didn't we buy this like almost two weeks ago?" She asked and pulled out one of the three last rubber squares.

"Did we? I can't remember. All I think about is how effective they are," he smirked as she glared up at him and rolled her eyes.

"We should get another box soon then because there's three left after this," she informed him.

"Mmm, I could use those all up tonight, Princess," he hummed and nibbled on her ear. She blushed and handed him the package.

"I regret giving you proper sex education," she grumbled turning her head to look away from him. He chuckled and teasingly kissed her neck and jaw before dragging his tongue over her skin.

"You love it," he whispered and pressed a proper kiss to the side of her mouth. She blushed deeper and pressed her fingers over his lips.

"When are you coming back to school?" She asked suddenly. He blinked at the change of subject and tried to remember when his father told him he could return to school.

"Uh…I think by next week after Sunday I'll be enrolled again. Same classes and everything," he replied. She smiled.

     Gabriel had decided to allow him to go back to school, but he still had to punish Adrien for misbehaving. His tantrum and disobedience was enough to pull him out of school for a couple of weeks. Plus he had to be tutored and he was only allowed an hour to visit with his friends outside of tutoring. At least an hour that he knew of. Because of course Adrien continued to sneak out late at night to see his girlfriend. What kind of a boyfriend would he be if he didn't? Besides there was a whole lot of stuff they needed to do in a whole lot more than an hour.

"I still haven't told anyone. Only Alya and Nino know," she replied. He grinned.

"Yeah? Well Monday is going to be a surprise for some."

"Alya is betting Chloé will pass out. Nino thinks Nathanael will cry at least once." Adrien laughed.

"I'll bet you after Chloé passes out she'll join Nath in the crying," he said.

"I'll tell Alya to film it," she murmured and leaned in to kiss him again. He accepted her lips and slowly moved his hand down her body until he met her wet folds. She sighed at the contact and bit her lip as he prodded further to circle around her entrance.

"Fuck, Adrien…" she breathed and nudged her hips against his hand. He continued to kiss her lips and eased his middle finger inside of her. Her body tensed and eased in to his touch as he started to work and prepare her.

"Mmm…how many times have you fucked me in the past week alone?" She muttered and raked her nails in his hair.

"Obviously not enough. I still want more," he replied in a voice that made her moan and bury her face in the crook of his neck.

"Me too…I always think it's enough…b-but then you always prove me wrong," she whimpered.

     Adrien was absolutely pleased with what she told him. He gently pushed in a second finger and lovingly kissed her neck. Her back arched, practically shoving her chest in to his as she gasped and shivered. No matter how many times he touched her this way it felt like that first night he crept in to her room. He knew exactly how to play with her body and keep her satisfied. After all she taught him everything he needed to know about it.

"H-holy…fuck, Adrien," she moaned and dug her fingers in his hair.

"It's never enough. I always want more of you. I love you. No matter how many times…I want…" he trailed off as she kissed and sucked on his neck. He groaned as she ghosted her hand over his dick before gently grabbing ahold of him. They were still naked from before. Clothes were unnecessary to them.

"Marinette, I…mmm. I love you so much," he sighed and softly curled his fingers inside of her. She suddenly gasped loudly and accidentally squeezed him hard in her grasp. They groaned in unison, and reconnected their mouths in to a mess of lips and saliva. Their teeth clacked and their tongues danced together. Marinette pulled her hand away, causing him to whimper, and took the condom from his free hand to unwrap it. She was quick to roll it on him and was quicker to pull out his fingers and prompt him to get started.

"Now. I want you now," she demanded and guided his dick to her entrance. He bit his lip hard and easily made his way inside her.

"Fuck…h-holy…s-shit, Mari," he stammered. Despite being inside her not half an hour ago, it was still mind blowing. Each time was different, and each time filled him with more love and lust for his loving girlfriend. She leaned back against her cushions and pushed his hips closer. Once he was fully inside of her she rolled her hips and moaned when he gripped them.

"How do you want it this time?" He asked. His voice was mixed with heavy breathing and enough lust to make her cum in an instant.

"Drive me crazy…g-go slow," she whispered and ran her hands down his body. He nodded and sluggishly drew back before pushing back in. She hummed in delight and shifted her hips to fully feel him inside of her.

"God…f-fucking…Christ," she swore under her breath while he continued at the slow pace. They were nothing panting and desperately holding on to each other. The agonizing speed they set was effective in driving Marinette crazy, but it was making Adrien go absolutely insane.

"Adrien…Adrien…" she moaned and moved her hips a little faster than his. He took that as a sign to speed it up. At first he only allowed himself a little bit faster, but before he knew it he was hastily rutting and ramming into her and holding down her hips. She slapped her hand over her mouth to muffle her cries of pleasure from the change of pace.

"F-fuck, Marinette," he groaned when she tightened her thighs against his hips. She whimpered, her scream watered down by her hand, but just as hot as it was in its full flavor. Adrien moved her hand out of the way and kissed her instead before circling two fingers over her clit. His lips dulled her moan as he quickly rubbed back and forth against her wet flesh.

"Adrien…Adrien," she mewed between kisses. He growled and snapped his hips against hers.

"I'm gonna…fuck, Mari, I'm gonna cum," he told her. His face was flushed with vigor and his eyes were lidded with complete and utter gratification. Marinette whined.

"I-I…I'm…Adrien, I-I _am_ cumming!" She squeaked. His eyes widened and her body writhed underneath him. He watched at the release and pleasure completely drove her mad. Her jaw dropped and her head was pushed against the pillows. The red on her cheeks spread over her neck and her chest and the view he had on her body was absolutely brilliant. Eventually the view brought him to an earth shattering high. The euphoria bursted and rolled through out his body. Adrien groaned and his hips stilled while the heat spilled out of him. She was gasping for breath and finally looked up at him. He was staring at her with wide eyes, and eventually broke out in to a smile.

"Shit…holy fuck I-I didn't…damn that was amazing," he stuttered. She giggled.

"Yeah…y-you really drove me crazy," she replied and lazily ran her hands down his chest. He leaned down and feathered loving kisses over her neck leading up to her lips.

"I love you so much," he murmured.

"Do you love me enough to go out on patrol later? It's been oddly calm the past few days," she mumbled tiredly. He pulled back.

"Huh?"

"Patrol. To make sure everyone is safe from Akumas," She reiterated. He knitted his brows in confusion.

"Uh, I guess you could come with me. I dunno how Ladybug will react to a civilian knowing my identity. I haven't told her about you yet," he replied. She blinked up at him.

"Wait…did I forget to tell you?" She asked.

"Tell me what?" Marinette's eyes bulged.

"Fuck, I totally forgot to tell you! Shit!" She cursed.

"Tell me what?" He repeated.

"Oh my god, I'm Ladybug! I thought I told you that!" She whisper-shouted. Her parents weren't exactly asleep yet…or in their room. They were right down stairs. Adrien gaped at her.

"Y-you're…I was…wait you…I was so torn between you and Ladybug and you were Ladybug the entire time?" He demanded to know. His voice was just on the verge of shouting. She shushed him and nodded.

"Yes! I thought you knew that!"

"How could I? You never told me," he hissed.

"I thought I did! It must've slipped my mind. I'm sorry," she whispered. He sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair.

"Fuck Mari, you are one hell of a girl," he muttered and collapsed in defeat on top of her. She sighed and combed her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry…I really honestly thought I told you."

"Mmmm…"

"I love you," she told him in hopes to lighten his mood. His head remained between her breasts as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you too."


End file.
